


Tócame Despacio

by Kiryuu_Liliath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Cute Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Protective Derek, Rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryuu_Liliath/pseuds/Kiryuu_Liliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski siempre está escondiendo su atormentado pasado junto con su cuerpo cicatrizado y se le hace difícil mantener un trabajo. La suerte finalmente le encuentra, cuando le contratan de cocinero en un rancho en Montana, donde se encuentra al extremadamente atractivo Derek Hale. Derek es distinto de todos los hombres a los que Stiles ha conocido y no pasa mucho tiempo, antes de que se enamore del enorme vaquero.</p><p>Sin embargo, las pesadillas de Stiles no le dejarán en paz tan fácilmente y no son sólo exageraciones. Ha sufrido casi una vida entera de abusos, recuerdos horripilantes y una adicción al dolor que debe superar. ¿Podrán las suaves caricias de Derek ayudar a curar su interior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

_Un par de manos lo agarraron con fuerza y lo inmovilizaron._

_La ropa fue arrancada de su cuerpo, desgarrando cada prenda a tirones._

_Sus suplicas resonaron por la habitación y luego reemplazadas por gritos mientras su cuerpo era violado._

_El aroma almizclado del sudor y alcohol alcanzó sus fosas nasales alcanzó sus fosas nasales, causándole nauseas mientras permanecía debajo del cuerpo que constantemente embestía el suyo._

_Unos dedos se enterraron en su piel y lo lastimaron._

_De repente, un líquido cálido lleno su interior y el cuerpo sobre el suyo colapsó._

_Al intentar moverse un dolor inimaginable abarcó un costado de su rostro y gritó nuevamente, la sangre rodaba por su cara inundando su nariz y boca, ahogando sus gritos._

_Tosió una y otra vez, tratando de evitar que el líquido rojizo llegará a sus pulmones._

__— ¡Ahora nadie te querrá! ¡Siempre serás mío!__

Stiles Stilinski se sentó súbitamente respirando de forma acelerada, su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor y había mojado las sábanas a su alrededor.

El terror lo inundó al recordar aquellos momentos que le eran imposibles de olvidar. Sus ojos castaños se movieron alrededor del diminuto departamento que había alquilado, buscando los demonios escondidos en la oscuridad. Se dejó caer abatido en la cama, luchando por controlar su respiración y ahuyentar el terror. Los sucesos de aquel día nuevamente habían abierto la puerta de sus recuerdos.

Ahora ya con sus 19 años, vivía solo y hoy otra vez había sido despedido de su empleo. Su temor a los hombres grandes siempre hacia que fuera despedido porque no podía controlar sus ataques de pánico. Suspirando, Stiles pasó una delgada y temblorosa mano por su rostro. Sabía que no sería capaz de volver a dormir, así que se levantó de la cama y se preparó una taza de café.

Encendió la luz y caminó hacia el fregadero para llenar la cafetera de agua. La pendió y se sentó a esperar, mientras encendía un cigarrillo. El apartamento en el que vivía era todo lo que podía pagar; pequeño y sencillo, de solo un ambiente que consistía en una cocina, un dormitorio y un pequeño baño en el que apenas si cabía. Se pasó la mano por la horrenda cicatriz que comenzaba en su ojo izquierdo y llegaba hasta la comisura de su boca. Nadie quería contratarlo más que para trabajo manual debido a su rostro. A la mayoría de las personas se les hacía difícil no quedársele mirando o sentirse asqueadas y por eso evitaban mirarlo a la cara.    

Mañana regresaría a la agencia de empleo y vería su había alguna oportunidad para él. El gerente ya se estaba cansando, pero no podía evitar el pavor que sentía y que lo hacía querer ocultarse cada vez que miraba a una persona intimidante.

El café terminó de hervir, apagó su cigarrillo y tomó la única taza que tenía, la lavó y llenó con café caliente. Lo olfateó con apreciación y sorbió titubeante, luego hizo un gesto de dolor cuando el líquido quemo su lengua.

Siempre había sido delgado y un tanto femenino. Su cabello castaño estaba considerablemente mente más largo que el de la media y sus facciones le deban una apariencia un tanto femenina. Atraía a los hombres de una manera inimaginable. Podría parecer pequeño, medía apenas 1.70 metros, pero era fuerte físicamente debido a los muchos trabajos que había realizado en los que se requería levantar cosas pesadas. A pesar de los músculos que había desarrollado, continuaba escondiéndose al ver hombres dominantes. Era emocionalmente inestable por todas las experiencias que había tenido en su vida y se esforzaba lo más que podía para no permitir que esos pensamientos y recuerdos lo controlaran.

El amanecer comenzó a reflejarse en el cielo, Stiles se dirigió a la ducha y se vistió con uno de los pocos trajes que tenía. Cerró con llave la puerta al salir, bajó las pocas escaleras y esquivó al ebrio que estaba postrado al final de éstas. El área en la que residía no era considerada muy saludable ni segura, pero era barata y la única que podía pagar. El tráfico ya había comenzado a fluir por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York mientras caminaba por entre la multitud de transeúntes hacia la agencia de empleo. Al llegar, le mostro a Peter Hale, el gerente, una sonrisa tímida.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo chico. — Peter lo regaño. No sabía cuál era la historia del muchacho, pero sabía que algo malo le había ocurrido. La mirada aterrada que siempre estaba presente en los ojos del adolescente se lo hacía saber.

— ¿Cuántos trabajos has tenido en estas últimas tres semanas? ¿Cinco? Déjame ver si encuentro algo más. — dijo suspirando.

Stiles mostró un gesto agradecido y se dejó caer encima de una de las viejas sillas de vinilo que estaban enfrente de la recepción, mientras Peter regresaba a su oficina.

Transcurrieron treinta minutos antes de que Peter regresara. Se le había ocurrido una gran idea, al menos esperaba que Stiles pensara lo mismo.

—Escucha Stiles, ¿Te molestaría irte de la ciudad?

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Stiles con voz ronca. Casi no la usaba, pues no tenía amigos y su temor por los extraños lo mantenía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Bueno, sé que tienes problemas con los grupos de personas, pero mi sobrino necesita ayuda para cocinar y asear en su rancho de Montana. ¿Sabes cocinar?

Stiles se le quedó mirando. Era un excelente cocinero, o eso creía él. Le encantaba cocinar y lo llevaba haciendo desde que tenía doce años.

— Yo…no sé qué pensarán. Creo que soy buen cocinero, pero… ¿Montana?   

La idea le llamaba la atención, era su oportunidad para irse de la ciudad y alejarse de las multitudes de personas.

— Aunque sólo será por tres meses. Después de eso, tendrás que encontrar otra cosa. Verás, tiene muchos trabajadores y el personal del rancho se va a incrementar debido a la temporada alta que se aproxima. Así que necesita a alguien que pueda cocinar en grandes cantidades. ¿Puedo confiarte este trabajo, muchacho? — Peter preguntó suavemente.

Stiles asintió y luego miro sus manos.

— ¿Qué pasará con mi apartamento?

— Tendrás que deshacerte de él, pero si tienes problemas cuando transcurran los tres meses podrás quedarte conmigo hasta que encuentres uno nuevo. — ofreció Peter con entusiasmo.

— ¿Le importará a tu sobrino el hecho de que sea…gay?— Stiles preguntó suavemente.

— Ya lo llamé. Sabe que eres un hombre y no le molesta mientras sepas cocinar. No es que vayas a dormir con él ni nada.

Stiles levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron en señal de pánico, pero cuando por fin comprendió las palabras de Peter, asintió.

— Muy bien. Supongo que está bien.

— Bien, te marcharás mañana. Habrá un billete de avión esperándote en el aeropuerto. — le dijo Peter.


	2. Capítulo 2

Se puso de pie súbitamente, temeroso de pensar en lo que se había involucrado y se dirigió a su departamento a empacar sus escasas pertenencias. Había pocos artículos de índole personal, pues el departamento estaba prácticamente amueblado cuando lo alquilo. Lo único que tenía que llevarse con él eran unos cuantos artículos de ropa, su cafetera y algunos diarios en los que había escrito canciones hermosas y trágicas. Era una forma mediante la cual podía exteriorizar sus miedos y el deseo de ser amado, aunque sabía que eso jamás pasaría debido a las cicatrices emocionales y físicas que llevaba consigo.

Al día siguiente, mientras estaba parado en la fila del mostrador, con una bolsa a su lado sobre el suelo, Stiles sintió miradas curiosas enfocándose en la cicatriz de su rostro y se mordió el labio para evitar gritar a los extraños que lo dejarán en paz. Siempre era lo mismo, sin importar a donde fuera, las personas se quedaban mirando su grotesca cara. La línea avanzo y por fin llego al frente para reclamar su billete. Mostró su identificación a la recepcionista y momentos más tarde estaba sentado en la sala de espera deseando que su vuelo fuera llamado.

Sacó el libro blanco y negro de composiciones, se veía bastante viejo por el uso constante y se puso a escribir. Casi había terminado una canción cuando por fin anunciaron su vuelo y la completo de camino a Montana. Se hubiera quedado dormido todo el camino de no ser porque la azafata lo despertó cuando comenzó a llorar dormido. Le mostró una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza cuando le preguntó si necesitaba algo.

Cuando el avión de Stiles aterrizó, el joven entro en el aeropuerto a mirar por todos lados hasta que encontró la cinta trasportadora de equipaje. Camino hacia adelante y busco su maleta roja. Luego escucho una voz detrás de él llamarlo por su nombre y se dio vuelta para toparse con un hombre poco más bajo que él.

— Soy Stiles Stilinski — dijo acercándose al hombre, esperando la misma reacción ante su cicatriz, pero para su sorpresa, jamás ocurrió.

En su lugar, el pequeño hombre le sonrió, su bronceado rostro se arrugó y sus ojos azules parecieron sonreírle también.

— Soy Charlie. El capataz de Derek. ¿Solo has traído eso? — pregunto frunciendo el ceño al ver la bolsa en las manos de Stiles.

— Sí. — dijo Stiles sin entrar en explicaciones.

— De acuerdo. Vamos. ¿Algún problema con tu vuelo? — el pequeño hombre lo guio hacia la vieja camioneta que se encontraba frente las puertas del aeropuerto.

Stiles lanzó la bolsa en la parte trasera del auto y se acomodó en el asiento pasajero. — Estivo bien.

— No hablas mucho ¿Eh? Eso es bueno supongo, ya que estarás solo la mayor parte del día. — respondió Charlie, encendiendo el vehículo.

El camino del aeropuerto al rancho les llevó cuarenta y cinco minutos y una hora. Stiles escuchaba hablar al pequeño hombre mientras conducía y respondía con una o dos oraciones de vez en cuando.

— Ah, hemos llegado. — anunció Charlie, estacionando frente al rancho.

Stiles lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose qué tipo de rancho era. Cercas blancas rodeaban el empolvado camino y pudo ver varios hombres en la distancia, algunos a caballo y otros a pie. El temor comenzó a apoderarse de él al ver a tantos hombres, pero tosió y logro preguntar.

— ¿Caballos y reses?

— Reses. Los caballos que tiene Derek son para trabajar en el rancho. Ah, está justo allí en el corral. — Charlie señalo a un hombre que estaba de espaldas.

Era alto y estaba vestido con una camisa de franela, pantalones desteñidos y un sombrero negro. Stiles tragó nerviosamente a pesar de la distancia. Lentamente se subió en el vehículo para sacer su bolsa. Hizo un gesto de dolor al escuchar a Charlie gritar.

— ¡Derek! ¡Oye, Derek! — Charlie movió su sobrero para llamar la atención del vaquero y entonces este comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Su ansiedad aumento al ver que el hombre se acercaba. Era por lo menos unos veinte centímetros más alto que Stiles, su corazón latió con más fuerza al percatarse de lo mucho que tenía que inclinar la cabeza para mirarlo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? El hombre emanaba sexualidad y peligro. Tenía hermosos músculos, ojos verdes y el cabello negro como la noche misma, que parecía haber sido cortado con un par de tijeras de niños. Su piel estaba bronceada como una bota de cuero, y lucía unas ligeras líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos y en el anverso de sus manos. Tenía largas piernas que parecían capaces de avanzar grandes distancias en cuestión de segundos.

— Eres muy pequeño ¿No? — Derek dijo al acercarse. Extendió una mano de saludo. —Derek Hale — frunció el ceño al ver la mirada atemorizada y la reacción del chico. Fijó su atención en la cicatriz de su rostro y fue incapaz de imaginarse que podría haber dejado tal merca en la pálida y suave piel.

Stiles colocó su mano en la de Derek lenta y reaciamente. Pareció como si la mano del otro hombre se tragara la suya. La alejó de inmediato.

— Sti-Stiles Stilinski

— Vamos, te mostrare la casa — Derek subió el pórtico, sacudió la cabeza al pensar cómo era posible que un delgado adolescente como éste estuviera interesado en encerrarse en un rancho durante tres meses. Su tío no le había dicho mucho; sólo que era un joven desesperado y necesitaba el empleo, así que por eso acepto. — Espero que sepas cocinar porque de lo contrario te meterás en serios problemas con un montón de hombres hambrientos. — Derek dijo con un tono de burla tratando de hacer que el chico que relajara.

Un pequeño grito de terror se escapó de los labios de Stiles antes que éste pudiera contenerlo y Derek se detuvo inmediatamente, girándose para mirarlo.

—Era una broma, chico. — dijo para relajarlo. Vio el temor que reflejaba el rostro del joven. — ¿Sabes cocinar?   

Stiles asintió y se relajó ligeramente.

— Sí, comencé a cocinar a los doce.

Derek asintió antes de entrar a la casa y Stiles lo siguió titubeante.

— Ésta es la cocina. Todos los artículos están en la despensa. Bien, hay unos veinte hombres en el rancho y tendrás que cocinar lo suficiente para alimentarlos. ¿Lo comprendes?

— Sí. — al mencionar la cantidad de hombres que había, Stiles nuevamente se regañó a si mismo por ser tan estúpido y llegar a un lugar como este sin conocer a nadie. Aunque tampoco era que conociera a nadie en Nueva York aparte de Peter. 

— Bien, cuando necesites reabastecer, simplemente haz una lista y enviaré a Charlie por las cosas. Hay poco que hacer durante las noches, así que espero que no te moleste la tranquilidad del lugar. Te mostraré dónde vas a dormir. — Derek le indicó a Stiles que debía seguirlo y lo guio por un corredor de la primera planta hasta que llegaros a un dormitorio en el parte trasera.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron en señal de sorpresa. Supuso que el dormitorio era del mismo tamaño que su apartamento y el cuarto de baño por lo menos tres veces más grande que el anterior que parecía una cabina telefónica.

— Cielos — dijo sorprendido y no advirtió la ligera sonrisa en los labios de Derek.

— Tendrás que preparar en desayuno, almuerzo y cena. El desayuno es a las cinco de la mañana. Necesitas empacar almuerzos para los hombres, que comerán afuera exceptuando mañana. Comenzaremos a marcar y castrar a las reses que han traído. La cena por lo general es a las seis. Asegúrate de tener todo para esa hora. El almuerzo del día de hoy ya se ha servido, así que te tocará hacer la cena. Te sugiero que comiences en cuanto desempaques tus cosas ya que son más de las dos. — Derek observó como el chico caminaba alrededor de su dormitorio mirando todas las cosas. Se sintió conmovido y a la vez triste; parecía haber transcurrido mucho tiempo en un lugar agradable. Ese hecho hizo que el corazón se le rompiera con simpatía y lástima. — Tengo que regresar, pero volveré a las seis.

— Muy bien. — Stiles respondió viendo partir al enorme hombre.

Rápidamente guardó la poca ropa que tenía, acomodó en el armario su bolsa con la cafetera y puso su libro de canciones en la cama, luego se dirigió a la puerta en dirección a la cocina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!   
> Casi los dejo sin capítulo, perdón xD   
> Por cierto, quiero hacer una aclaración, esta historia es una adaptación de otra novela del mismo nombre. Así que si ven algún error sientans libres de reclamarme o algo así.   
> Hoy are maratón y subiré tres capítulos aparte de este :)
> 
> Siempre Suya. Kiryuu Liliath.


	3. Capítulo 3

La despensa tenía más comida de la que hubiera visto en su vida, exceptuando los supermercados, caminó por el lugar observándolo todo. Después de decidir que sería lo más fácil de cocinar. Para las cinco y media, ya tenía platos humeantes de pollo frito y tres canastas de pan, tres enormes platos de puré de patatas y un enorme plato de salsa de carne en una encimera al lado de la mesa del comedor.

También  tenía un enorme pastel de manzana para el postre, que estaba calentándose en el horno. Se sentó al escuchar el sonido de las voces de los hombres que se aproximaban a la casa y luego regresó a la cocina, tratando de permanecer oculto.

Derek se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo al chico, pero no tuvo nada de qué preocuparse. En el momento en el que regresaron a la casa se les hizo agua la boca al oler las delicias que les esperaban. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver los humeantes platos de comida y los hombres dejaron de hablar al entrar a la casa, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

— Cieeeeeelos, miren esto.

Stiles sonrió al escuchar las palabras de uno de los hombres, pero permaneció al otro lado de la puerta oyendo como las sillas eran corridas sobre el piso de madera y cómo los cubiertos chocaban contra los platos. Una vez los hombres se acomodaron para comer, abrió el grifo del fregadero y dejo que éste se llenara para poner los sartenes y ollas en él.

Derek entró a la cocina y vio a Stiles trabajando.

— Felicidades, chico. — le mostró una enorme sonrisa que desapareció ligeramente al ver el temor reflejado en las facciones del chico. — Yo… eh…creo que lo has hecho muy bien. ¿Por qué no te sientas a comer con nosotros?

El chico sacudió la cabeza efusivamente y comenzó a caminar por el corredor que lo guiaba a su dormitorio.

— Hay pastel de manzana en el horno, se está calentando. Eh…no tengo mucha hambre ahora, comeré luego. — El adolescente desapareció súbitamente y Derek suspiro lleno de frustración.

Preparo un plato para su confuso cocinero, lo envolvió con una servilleta, lo guardo en el horno de microondas y tomo su comida. Los hombres prácticamente estaban lamiendo sus platos para cuando acabó la cena. Sacó el pastel de manzana y cortó dos porciones; una para él y otra para el muchacho, luego llevó el resto a la mesa del comedor. 

— Jefe, no sé dónde encontraste a esta persona, pero hace la mejor comida que he probado desde que me fui de la casa de mi madre. — dijo uno de los vaqueros mientras lamia su tenedor con entusiasmo.  

Derek rio y asintió. Le sorprendía que alguien tan joven supera cocinar tan bien. Se moría de ganas de formular preguntas del pasado de Stiles, Peter dijo no saber mucho cuando le pidió contratarlo. Los hombres llevaron sus platos a la cocina y los acomodaron en pilas para que los lavaran. Derek esperó hasta que el último hombre se marchara antes de ir a tocar la puerta del muchacho. Escuchó sonidos al otro lado de la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera. Stiles parpadeó al verlo. Se reflejaba cautela en eso bellos ojos castaños. No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto que el chico pareciera temerle, pero lo hacía.

— Ya se marcharon. Te guarde un platillo pues sabía que no quedaría nada cuando acabaran.

— Gra-gracias. — Stiles tartamudeó, sorprendido de que el hombre tuviera una atención con él. — Primero lavaré los platos.

— No, come primero. — insistió Derek regresando a la cocina. Había guardado su porción de pastel para comer con el adolescente y tener una excusa para hablarle. Escuchó a Stiles seguirlo por el pasillo. — Tu plato está en el microondas.

Stiles sacó su plato y se sentó a la mesa. Casi gimió de la angustia cuando Derek se sentó enfrente de él. Retiró la servilleta de papel que cubría su comida, la hizo a un lado, tomó una pieza de pollo y comenzó a comerla con delicadeza. Trató de ignorar al hombre mayor pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Derek vio la forma en la que el joven comía; esa pequeña lengua rosa salía para atrapar los pequeños pedazos de pollo que se adherían a sus labios. Lo hizo sentir muy excitado, cuestión que lo confundió mucho. Jamás se había sentido atraído hacia un hombre y siempre era capaz de obtener a la mujer que deseaba. De hecho el viernes por la noche, tenía una cita con la sexy Helen Chambers, la chica del salón de belleza. A pesar de eso, jamás se había casado. La idea del matrimonio dejó de pasarle por la cabeza cuando tenía cinco años y veía a sus padres discutir una y otra vez.

— Dime Stiles, ¿Por qué decidiste venir a trabajar hasta aquí? — preguntó Derek con curiosidad mientras recostaba su barbilla sobre una de sus manos. Tensándose, Stiles quería decirle que ése no era asunto suyo.

— Necesitaba un trabajo y era el único disponible.

— Estoy seguro de que hubieras podido conseguir algo en la ciudad. Aquí no hay muchas fiestas. — Derek comentó sin notar que Stiles había comenzado a agitarse.

— No he venido aquí por las fiestas. — dijo Stiles. Se puso de pie y comenzó a lavar los platos.

— No quería molestarte. — Derek se disculpó titubeantemente, notó los hombros y la postura tensa del adolescente.

— No me gustan las fiestas, señor Hale. He venido aquí por el empleo. — Los platos chocaron unos con otros cuando Stiles los arreglo y acomodo de acuerdo a su tamaño. Su expresión era seria y trato de contener el enojo que sentía por el vaquero que creía que le gustaban las fiestas.

— Llámame Derek. Odio que me llamen señor Hale. Me recuerda mucho a mi padre. — Derek hizo un gesto de dolor al pensar en ello, se puso de pie, acercándose a Stiles y colocó su plato en el lavado.

Stiles sintió al hombre acercarse y dio un respingo, tirando el vaso que tenía en la mano y miro horrorizado como se rompía al chocar contra el lavabo.

— Lo lamento, lo lamento. — gimió inmediatamente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Derek miro horrorizado la reacción del adolescente, pero en vez de comentarlo, decidió ignorar la situación y comenzó a levantar los pedazos.

—Está bien. Son de los baratos.

Stiles se sorprendió al ver que su jefe no parecía estar molesto.

— Pero…lo he roto — dijo confundido, dejando caer sus manos mientras miraba a Derek recoger los pedazos.

— Eh roto uno casi a diario desde que puedo recordarlo — bromeó Derek, tirando los pedazos en el cesto de la basura y dejo que el agua desapareciera y se llevara consigo los fragmentos que quedaban. — Tú los lavas y lo los seco ¿Si? 

Stiles asintió y continuó lavando los platos. Analizo los hechos que había ocurrido durante el día de hoy y logró relajarse ligeramente para trabajar al lado de Derek. Estaba tan seguro de que el hombre lo golpearía por romper el vaso…pero cuando se mostró tan tranquilo y relajado con el tema, su asombro se hizo mayor. A Stiles se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y termino de lavar los platos, se despidió y salió huyendo de la cocina. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/3


	4. Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se levantó de la cama a eso de las tres y media para comenzar con el desayuno y no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera pilas de huevos revueltos, tortitas, wafless y patatas fritas junto con un pan tostado y gachas esperando a que los hombres llegaran. Uno de ellos lo miró cuando regresaba a la cocina y lo siguió, recostó un hombre en el umbral de la puerta y observó cómo Stiles se movía por el lugar.

— Así que tú eres el que ha preparado toda esta deliciosa comida. — dijo lentamente, mirando con interés al pequeño cuerpo que tenía al frente de él.

Stiles gimió alterado, girándose para mirar al hombre alto a la cara antes de tartamudear.

— Sí…sí

El hombre alto, aunque no tanto como Derek, se paró detrás de Stiles.

Tenía pequeños ojos de color café que parecían recorrer lascivamente su cuerpo. Stiles trató de contener las náuseas. Había una pequeña marca roja sobre la frente del vaquero, donde su sombrero se posaba todo el día. Stiles se mantuvo alerta ante el extraño mientras lavaba las ollas y sartenes del desayuno de la mañana. El bullicio que acompañaba a la aparición de los hombros hizo que el sujeto se alejara de la puerta.

— Me llamo Franklin Williams. ¿Y tú? — preguntó, acercándose mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del chico. Lamio sus labios mientras caminaba en su dirección. Los temblores se incrementaron y eso hizo que su pene se endureciera, presionando contra la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Franklin se sentía como un zorro casando un conejo, sintiendo el olor del miedo de su presa.

— Sti…Stiles Stilinski. — murmuró en respuesta, alejándose cada vez que el hombre daba un paso.

— Bueno, Stiles Stilinski para ser un hombre eres realmente bien parecido. — murmuró mientras se acercaba al chico y recorría con las yemas de sus dedos la pálida piel del antebrazo del chico. Era una caricia no bienvenido. — ¿Qué te parece si dentro de poco tú y yo pasamos un rato a solas? Podría darte más placer del que jamás te hayas imaginado.

Franklin se acercó y trató de capturar sus labios, pero Stiles giró la cabeza e intento alejarse, provocando la ira del hombre. Entrecerró los ojos ante el rechazo y olfateó el delicado cuello frente a él.

— Hueles muy bien, chico. Quizás mejor te desayuno a ti.

Derek se acercó al comedor, sonriendo al escuchar como sus empleados charlaban y apreciaban la comida.

El sonido de un plato rompiéndose en la cocina llamó su atención y se dirigió allí en vez del comedor. Observó inmediatamente la escena que tenía frente a él; el plato yacía hecho pedazos en el sueño, Stiles estaba temblando al lado de la encimera y Franklin estaba parado detrás de él con una mirada lasciva y tenía una mano sobre la diminuta cintura de Stiles.

— Franklin. — Derek dijo furioso. Sus ojos transmitían una advertencia. — Vete por tu desayuno y empieza a trabajar. — gruñó advirtiéndole y el hombre salió corriendo como alma en pena.

— Cla-claro que si jefe. — Franklin dijo al retirarse de la cocina.

Stiles respiro profundamente. El pánico aún recorría sus venas. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Derek se le acercaba, ni si quiera de que éste recogía los pedazos del plato. Lo recuerdos recorrieron por su mente. — ¿Stiles? —escuchó una voz ronca y gimió, levantando los brazos para proteger su cabeza y esperó a recibir unos golpes que jamás llegaron.  

— Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? No te voy a pegar…Tshhhh…relájate. — esa voz sensual le sorprendió y le conmovió e hizo sentir, algo que Stiles no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Sintió como la mano del otro hombre se posaba en su hombre y su cuerpo se estremeció, dejando escapar un maullido de su garganta.

Derek sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba de lástima y otro tipo de emoción que no fue capaz de identificar. Si no lo hubiera sabido antes, Derek ahora estaba seguro que el adolescente había sufrido abusos y los hombres grandes lo aterrorizaban. Se alejó con cautela. 

— Stiles. — dijo con severidad para tratar de llamar la atención del muchacho.

El sonido hizo que Stiles recuperara la cordura y se dio cuenta que lo había hecho una vez más. Cerró los ojos por la vergüenza.

— Lo lamento, ¿desea que me vaya?

— ¿Qué? No, que no se te olvide que el almuerzo es al mediodía. — Derek dijo con calma antes de retirarse de la cocina.

Stiles escapó a la soledad de su dormitorio, se recostó sobre su cama y miró al techo. Su cuerpo aún temblaba por el abrumador sentimiento de terror y comenzó a notar un dolor de cabeza desde atrás de sus ojos. No llevaba un día entero y aquí y ya casi había tenido un ataque de pánico.

Cerró los puños sobre las sabanas y sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Se acurrucó en posición fetal, tocando su pecho con las rodillas y envolviéndolas con los brazos. No quería decepcionar a Peter ni a Derek y eso lo sorprendió. Aunque apenas habían transcurrido unas dieciséis horas, le importaba lo que Derek pensara de él.

Finalmente, logró sentarse sin que las náuseas lo dominaran y con cuidado se levantó de la cama; luego se tambaleo a la cocina para terminar de lavar los platos del desayuno y comenzar a preparar el almuerzo.

Para el almuerzo, comenzó a preparar enormes sándwiches y un gigantesco plato de ensalada de patatas. Una vez los termino, los grado en el refrigerador para más tarde y comenzó a asear el comedor. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue una enorme mesa en el centro con docenas de sillas apiladas alrededor.

Una tabla estaba recostada contra la pared de la puerta de la cocina. Los muros estaban pintados de blanco y unos cuantos cuadros eran toda la decoración del lugar. La sala parecía ser un área cómoda y la más usada. Una mesita raspada y astillada para el café estaba en el centro del esos sofás. Una chimenea dominaba una pared y había una silla mecedora en una esquina junto con una estantería de libros. Se acercó a esta última y comenzó a leer los títulos. Disfrutaba de la lectura porque le inspiraba para escribir canciones y huir de la realidad. Aunque Stiles había llenado toda la libreta con ella, jamás había enseñado sus canciones a nadie. La timidez y el temor a la decepción mantenían sus esperanzas ocultas en su interior.

Se acercó a la chimenea y miró con curiosidad las fotografías que estaban sobre ella. Había fotografías de hombres que no reconocía, pero si ubicó aquellas en las que aparecía Derek. Tomó una y la estudió. Derek era mucho más joven y estaba de pie junto a un enorme caballo negro. Las características del vaquero le recordaban a un lobo; un ser lleno de confianza, poderosos músculos que fluían cuando se movían, una cabellara azabache y la forma agraciada en la que hacia todo. Su dedo recorrió las facciones poderosas, suspiró y la colocó de nuevo en su lugar. Nunca había podido tener una relación normal aunque lo deseaba. Su ansiedad siempre arruinaba las cosas.

Decidió limpiar mientras esperaba a que los hombres llegaran a comer, así que se dedicó a sacudir, barrer y ordenar. Su mente se puso en blanco mientras se dedicaba a su trabajo y para cuando escuchó el sonido de las botas en el pórtico, el comedor, la cocina y la sala brillaban tanto como los rayos del sol. Stiles se apresuró a colocar los sándwiches, los platos, los cubiertos y la ensalada de patatas en la mesa antes de retirase a su dormitorio. Escuchó las sillas del comedor y luego las risas y bromas. Voces roncas resonaban por la madera hasta su dormitorio.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar que alguien tocaba su puerta. Se atemorizó al pensar que Derek había cambiado de parecer.

Estaba en el suelo escribiendo canciones, hiso a un lado su cancionero, se puso de pie con pocas ganas y caminó hacia la puerta. Derek estaba parado del otro lado con un plato en la mano y un enorme vaso de leche.

— Te traje algo de comer antes de que los hombres se terminaran la comida. — explico Derek, mientras observaba las enormes ojeras de bajo de los ojos castaños hasta que se posaron en el cancionero que estaba sobre el suelo.

Stiles tomó la comida.

— Gracias. — susurró. Aun no era capaz de mirar directamente a esos hermosos ojos verdes. Dejó escapar la respiración cuando un poderoso dedo se deslizó debajo de su barbilla para levantarle la mirada.

— Si alguno de mis hombres te vuelve a molestar, avísame de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo? Y yo me haré cargo de ello. — le dijo Derek con una expresión seria en el rostro.

Stiles trago nerviosamente, pero asintió. Sintió la piel áspera del dedo del hombre frotándose contra la sensitiva piel de su barbilla. Notó un cosquilleo cuando Derek se alejó. Bajó inmediatamente la mirada a sus pies antes de hablar.

— Lamento haber roto otro plato.

Derek introdujo su puño entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones y trató de contener el deseo de volver a tocar la suave piel del chico. No sabía que lo había poseído para tocar al muchacho, ni siquiera sabía por qué se había molestado tanto cuando vio como Franklin se le acercaba. Estaba confundido por sentirse así.

— Está bien. — dijo con voz ronca antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

Stiles lo observó hasta que Derek desapareció por la esquina. Luego cerró lentamente la puerta y volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Colocó el plato en la mesita de noche, pues no tenía hambre después de las emociones de esa mañana. Se recostó a un costado de la cama y volvió a escribir. Después de un rato la casa volvió a estar en silencio y pudo escuchar a los hombres gritar nuevamente en los corrales. Se puso de pie y estiró su cuerpo, luego bostezo y se dirigió a la cocina. Lavó los platos y los ordenó al lado del fregadero, los secó y preparó la cena. Cuando termino, no estaba seguro de qué hacer, miró por la ventana y vio un enorme caballo blanco en uno de los corrales exteriores. La curiosidad lo obligó a moverse y en unos momentos llegó a la baranda y lo vio correr alrededor del área. Relincho mientras trotaba cerca de él, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo.

El animal lo miró con cautela y se movió ansiosamente por el corral. Parecía desagradarle estar ahí.

— Se cómo te sientes. — murmuró colocando sus manos sobre la cerca. —Atrapado. Como si nunca fueras a volver a ser libre.

El cabello pareció asentir al escuchar sus palabras y con cuidado se acercó a él. Stiles sonrió y reposó su barbilla sobre sus manos. Observo al caballo bailar y correr. Continuó acercándose y llego hasta donde estaba Stiles. En el momento menos pensado, el caballo ya le mordía el cabello, por primera vez en años rio al sentir cosquillas. El semental lo empujó y chocó su nariz contra su mejilla. Stiles lentamente levantó una mano hacia su frente y comenzó a acariciarlo, el caballo bufó, haciendo que Stiles respingara ligeramente. Se quedó mirando al animal un rato más disfrutando de su compañía.

Luego regresó a la cocina a preparar la cena. Se decidió por algo sencillo; hizo dos boles enormes de lasaña, tres enormes platos hondos de ensalada César y pan con ajo hecho en casa. Dejo escapar un grito de alarma cuando alguien hablo detrás de él.         

— Bueno, Derek ha hecho algo fenomenal y ha contratado un magnifico chef. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3


	5. Capítulo 5

— Bueno, Derek ha hecho algo fenomenal y ha contratado un magnifico chef. —dijo una voz femenina, y al darse la vuelta se encontró a una chica de su edad parada en la puerta. Ella sonrió al ver la sorpresa. —Supongo que no te ha dicho quién soy.

—No-no. — Stiles tartamudeó, estudiando a la chica parada frente a él. Era bastante bonita, con el caballo castaño claro acomodado en una trenza que le lleva hasta la cintura y le colgaba de un hombro. Tenía enormes ojos chocolate que parecían sonreír. Labios rojos y una sonrisa que los hacía parecer más perfectos.

— Soy Coraline Hale, aunque todos me llaman Cora, soy hermana de Derek — entro en la cocina y le extendió la mano. Stiles la sacudió con gentileza antes de soltarla.

— Soy Stiles. — dijo titubeante. No les temía a las mujeres, pero tampoco se sentía cómoda con ellas. No tenía ninguna experiencia con el sexo opuesto, además de que no tenía la confianza suficiente para relacionarse con ellas debido a la cicatriz en su rostro.

— Bueno, Stiles. Sabía que Derek se había agenciado a un cocinero, pero me sorprendió que fueras un chico. Y yo que pensé que por fin tendría una amiga…— suspiró dramáticamente, movió las pestañas y rio coquetamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y se sonrojo. El color avanzo por sus mejillas hasta su cuello, haciendo que la cicatriz resaltara aún más.

— Lo…lo lamento.

— No te disculpes. — dijo — Si está tan rico como huele, no me sentiré decepcionada de que seas un chico. Claro, estoy segura que Derek si lo estará, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una aventura. — Comenzó a reírse sin notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Stiles — ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— No, gracias, solo me queda el postre. — sus pensamientos se paralizaron en la posible decepción que Derek debió sentir pos su sexo. No tenía idea del porque le molestaba, pero le dolió. Hizo el pensamiento a un lado, junto con otros pensamientos que lo acosaba, sonrió débilmente y se movió para encontrar los ingredientes del pastel de manzana que deseaba hacer.

— Dime Stiles, ¿te gusta bailar? — le pregunto, colocando los codos sobre la encimera del centro de la cocina.

— No sé hacerlo. — admitió mientras comenzaba a hacer la base del pastel.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamo la chica alejándose de la encimera. — ¿No has bailado antes? Ni baile en línea, baladas… ¿Nada? — su sorpresa le hizo sentir avergonzado.     

Para esconderlo, simplemente se encogió de hombros y continúo cocinando.

— Bueno, mientras estés aquí, podrás cambiar eso. Te llevare a bailar el viernes por la noche. Al bar de Deaton en la autopista, tienen la mejor música de este lado de Mississippi

— No…no sé, sólo he venido aquí a trabajar no a divertirme. — protesto, su mente recordó las palabras que Derek le había dicho el día anterior. El hombre asumió que le gustaban las fiestas y su salía con Cora parecería que le había mentido. Además era su hermana. Dudaba que este quisiera que alguien tan trastornado como él se relacionara con ella. — No creo que sea buena idea.

— Bah, si temes que mi hermano no lo apruebe, no te preocupes. Sabe que puedo cuidarme sola. Además, eres demasiado enclenque para aprovecharte de mí. Tengo la fortaleza de un caballo de carreras, con músculos y todo. — volvió a colocarse la trenza en el hombros y continuo. — Además no eres mi tipo. Me gusta que los hombres sean más altos que yo. Lo siento…—le mostro una expresión de disculpa y él se limitó a gruñir. No le molestaba.

Cora no se marchó. Se quedó en la cocina con él; le habló aunque él no respondía. El hecho de que ella hablara tanto le convertía en la compañera perfecta.   

— Oye, Stiles…

— ¿Si? — respondió, limpiando la encimera y colocando el cronómetro para los pasteles.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? — pregunto con curiosidad.

Stiles se tensó. Su cuerpo entero se quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos. Intento controlar los recuerdos, pero fue incapaz y lo derrotaron, abriendo heridas emocionales que jamás habían sanado e hizo que las heridas físicas, aunque habían sido hechas hacia mucho, dolieran al recordar.

— ¿Stiles? — su voz cálida pareció venir de muy lejos, del otro lado de algún tunes. Pareciera ser cálida y preocupada. — ¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien? —coloco una mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudió ligeramente.

Aunque parte de su cerebro comprendía que esa mano le pertenecía a Cora, no pudo evitar tirarse al suelo y colocarse en posición fetal, esperando una paliza que sabía que vendría.

— ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Stiles? ¿Qué te pasa? Ay Dios mío. — se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a frotar su espalda.

—Vamos Stiles. — dijo, su voz suave y melódica trató de sacarlo del lugar donde se había marchado. — Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo, lamento haber preguntado. Oye, este… ¿Quieres que te enseñe a cabalgar? Eso sería genial, ¿no? O puedes enseñarme a cocinar, soy terrible en eso. Soy capaz de hasta quemar el agua o eso es lo que me dice Derek constantemente.

Comenzó a hablar de muchas cosas, sus tareas de la escuela, el dormitorio en el que vivía, sus amigos y todo lo que quería hacer con su vida. El ataque comenzó a desaparecer lentamente mientras escuchaba la suave y placentera voz y la forma en la que fluía sobre su cuerpo y mente. El dolor se detuvo y las heridas emocionales comenzaron a cerrarse de momento. Por fin se percató de lo que le rodeaba y se avergonzó por la pérdida de control que había tenido.

— Lo…lo siento. — susurró mientras cerraba los puños.

La chica coloco una mano sobre las suyas, para detener los temblores.

— No te preocupes. Todos tenemos nuestras penas ¿no? Creo que los pasteles ya están, Stiles.

Cora miró al delgado adolescente levantarse del suelo, no se movió de donde se había arrodillado. La lastima por el muchacho la envolvió. Le entristecía que alguien tan frágil hubiera sufrido abusos. También le asqueaba pensar que otros pudieran lastimar a alguien de esa forma, sin importarles las secuelas que dejaban.

— Entonces, ¿iremos a bailar el viernes por la noche?

Stiles titubeo y luego asintió, esperando no cometer un error.

— Claro. — dijo en voz baja, alejando la mirada de su rostro. Un grito escapo de ella y lo abrazo por detrás, tomándolo por sorpresa. Sus brazos envolvieron su torso y lo abrazo fuertemente durante unos segundos.

— Me asegurare de que te diviertas, ¿si Stiles? — ella prácticamente salió brincando de la cocina y una sonrisa amenazó con dibujarse en los labios de Stiles.

Stiles tuvo todo listo y sobre la mesa. Una vez más, desapareció en su dormitorio. Derek se sintió tan decepcionado que se sorprendió.

— ¡Derek! — se giró cuando alguien gritó su nombre y una persona se tiró sobre él. La atrapó y le dio vueltas.

— ¡Hola Cora! No sabía que vendrías hoy. — le dijo en forma de regaño, pero con un tono de voz lleno de afecto.

— Quería sorprenderte. — le sonrió. — Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido todo, hermano?

— Nada mal, y regresar a una cosa con comida deliciosa no sienta mal tampoco. — respiró profundamente inhalando el delicioso aroma de la comida por sus fosas nasales.

— Sí, conocí a tu nuevo cocinero. — respondió en voz baja. — Derek…creo que hay algo muy trágico en su pasado.

—Ya lo note. — le dijo en voz baja también. —Pero no es asunto nuestro preguntar y lo sabes. Si quiere hablar al respecto, lo hará. ¿Qué tal la escuela? — preguntó, cambiando de tema a uno más neutral.

Se sentaron en la mesa, rieron y bromearon con los hombres. La mayoría de ellos la conocían desde que era un bebé y la habían visto crecer al lado de Derek. La trataban como su hija o hermana. Para el horror de Cora, eso se complicaba cuando cierto empleado no prestaba atención debida a sus virtudes.

Su mente continúo recordando a Stiles. Quizás se hacía su amiga, él se abriría. Aunque, tal vez no. Si con solo pensar en su pasado podía hacerle tanto daño, ¿Qué ganaría con hablar al respecto?

Los hombres terminaron de cenar, estaban hambrientos por las muchas horas que pasaban debajo del sol. Derek se preguntaba si el chico habría comido y se puso de pie para averiguarlo, pero su hermana le ganó.

— Le llevaré algo de comer. No lo ha hecho aún y seguro se está muriendo de hambre. — dijo Cora y tomó un plato que había colocado previamente en el horno de microondas. Derek levanto una ceja y ella simplemente lo miró.

— ¿Qué? También tiene que comer y sé cómo se comportan los muchachos cuando no hay comida de por medio, así que le reservé un plato.

— No te apegues demasiado, Cora. — le advirtió y luego se percató de que él mismo debía hacer caso a su propio consejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3


	6. Capítulo 6

Stiles se sentó acurrucado contra la cabecera, envolvió sus rodillas con sus brazos mientras miraba por la ventana a la luna. El suave brillo se acercaba a tocar justo afuera de su ventana. ¿Por qué había venido a este lugar? ¿Por qué no moría en vez de vivir? Si es que se le podía llamar vivir a esta patética existencia. Si tan solo se hubiera dado por vencido aquel día, no estaría causándole problemas a aquellos a su alrededor. Peter había sido muy amable con él desde el día que entró a su oficina de empleo. Cora, que había hablado con él con sencillez a pesar de no saber nada de él y Derek, alguien grande e intimidante, pero que en realidad era amable y cuidadoso. La piel debajo de su barbilla le cosquilleo recordándole la simple caricia de la tarde. La frotó para tratar de hacerla desaparecer.

Alguien tocó suavemente a su puerta y se puso de pie, se mareó por un segundo, pero se controló y camino hacia la puerta. Para su sorpresa, Cora estaba frente a él con un plato y un vaso de refresco.

— Toma. — se lo entrego. — Te guarde un poco de comida antes de que lo hambrientos acabaran con todo.

Entró a su dormitorio y miró sin esperar invitación. Nada personal estaba a la vista e hizo un puchero mental. Esperaba poder conseguir hacerse una idea de su pasado. Colocó el plato y la bebida en la mesita de noche, antes de sentarse incómodamente a la orilla de la cama mientras la miraba caminar por la habitación. Tenía la impresión de que buscaba algo, pero no tenía nada, a excepción de sus canciones. El olor de la comida le dio náuseas y no quería hacer nada más que tirarla en la basura, Stiles apenas comía. La mayor parte del tiempo no podía soportar la idea de comer, aunque disfrutaba preparando la comida. Observo a Cora moverse al lado de la cama y luego sentarse cerca de él.

— ¿No vas a comer? — le pregunto con preocupación.

Sacudió la cabeza. — No tengo hambre.

— Pero tienes que comer. — insistió y lo miro con seriedad. — Si no lo haces enfermaras y no podrás trabajar aquí.

Esa posibilidad lo inquieto y se quedó mirándola en silencio. Por alguna razón que desconocía, la idea lo entristecía. No quería  marcharse, a pesar de no haber hecho nada más que causar problemas. Stiles levantó lentamente el plato y comenzó a comer disfrutando de la comida. Suspiro con satisfacción cuando terminó todo el contenido de su plato y lo hizo a un lado.

— Buen chico. — sonrió y despeinó su cabello. Le divertía, ya que ella no parecía ser mayor que él, la sonrisa que esbozo le recordó a la de su madre. La actitud caritativa, su forma suave de actuar y su personalidad calmada le hicieron recordar a ella. Colocó los mechones oscuros de su cabello y la miró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

— Buenas noches, Stiles. Te veré por la mañana. Y no te olvides de nuestra cita este viernes. — dijo guiñándole el ojo y retirándose hacia la puerta.

Perdido en sus pensamientos por un rato, Stiles miro al reloj y observó que eran casi las diez y todavía no había lavado los platos de la cena. Se levantó de la cama inmediatamente y tomó el plato y el vaso de su mesita de noche; luego se dirigió al pasillo que conducía a la cocina. La sorpresa lo hizo detenerse. Los platos ya habían sido lavados, secados y guardados. La desazón se apoderó de él al percatarse de que Derek se había debido encargar de los platos después de un pesado día de trabajo en el rancho.

Maldición. ¿Cuándo aprendería a no estropear todo? Suspiró y se acercó al fregadero para lavar sus propios platos, los secó y los guardo. Aseo el comedor y estaba a punto de regresar cuando la puerta se abrió.

Derek suspiro exhausto, se pasó una mano por la cara cuando regreso a la casa. Había sido un día largo y tenía que levantarse pronto, pero parecía que también sería una larga noche. Su yegua favorita estaba a punto de dar a luz. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con Stiles en el pasillo.

— Stiles. ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora? Deberías estar durmiendo. — le regaño cansado, caminando hacia el teléfono colgando en la pared.

— He venido a lavar los platos, pero ya estaban limpios. — Stiles lo acusó. El hombre grande le quito importancia con un movimiento de mano mientras levantaba el auricular y marcaba un número de memoria. 

— Hola doc. Le habla Derek Hale, lamento molestarla tan tarde, pero Golden Star se ha puesto de parto y la necesito aquí.

Después de unas breves preguntas, la veterinaria desconecto la llamada.

— Vete a la cama Stiles. Estaré despierto durante un buen tiempo. Una de nuestras yeguas se ha puesto de parto y parece que se complicara la noche.

Stiles estudio la cara de Derek y notó el cansancio que lo cubría. Para su sorpresa, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Sacudió la cabeza como si se tratara de aclarar su mente y observo a Derek darse la vuelta y salir.

Golden Star llevaba con Derek desde los dieciséis años. Doce años atrás, su padre la compró para él y era uno de los pocos vínculos que le quedaban con él. Entró al granero y se preparó para una larga noche, se acomodó en el establo con la espalda contra el muro. La veterinaria llegaría pronto.

Stiles decidió ayudar, ya que apenas dormía por las pesadillas que le acechaban. Preparó café y encontró un termo donde verterlo. El aire de la noche era frío y podía escuchar a los grillos cantando mientras caminaban hacia el granero. Había luces procedentes del lugar y las estudió con curiosidad. Nunca había estado lejos de la ciudad así que este lugar le parecía extraño y nuevo. Una ligera brisa movió los arbustos, rozó su piel y movió su cabello, trayendo madreselva. Respiró profundamente, inhalando todos los olores a la vez. Vio al caballo blanco de aquella mañana caminando con inquietud por el corral.

La puerta crujió ligeramente cuando la abrió y titubeó al entrar. Su nariz se arrugó ligeramente al sentir el olor de los caballos, la paja y madera. Varios establos estaban ocupados. Caballos de toda clase de colores (negros, café, blanco con café y blanco con negro), estaban comiendo o dormían. Miró a su alrededor impresionado. Al escuchar que alguien movía la paja, su atención se dirigió hacia uno de los establos que tenía luz encendida y cuidadosamente caminó en esa dirección hasta encontrarse con una enorme yegua negra que yacía entre la paja. Era la misma que había vista en la fotografía de Derek. Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba cubierto de sudor. Estaba tirada sobre el suelo con las patas debajo de su cuerpo y su piel se estremecía ligeramente como si estuviera dolorida.

— ¿Stiles? — escucho la suave voz y tembló por el súbito calor que inundo su cuerpo.

— Pen-pensé que querrías café. — le mostró el termo sin entrar al establo.

Derek le invito a pasar, pero el joven sacudió la cabeza y miro la yegua. El otro hombre sonrió, se puso de pie, se acercó a la puerta del establo y la abrió.

 — Vamos no te va hacer daño, de hecho es una de las yeguas más dóciles que he tenido. Se llama Golden Star. — le complacía ver que el chico había tendió la suficiente confianza en él como para entrar en el establo, aunque ahora se mostrara  un tanto reacio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me han convencido, subiré un capitulo todos los días <3 (No pueden ser tres porque no dejan comentarios en los demás ewe) Naaaah, no es por eso, es para darle drama al asunto xD 
> 
> Se agradecen los kudos y los comments. 
> 
> Siempre Suya. Kiryuu Liliath. 
> 
> Pd: Esta adaptación ya esta publicada en wattpad. Así que en un momento verán un capítulo muy pequeño, cuando eso pase, no se alarmen, no los dejare esperando, subiré el siguiente capítulo y sera mucho más largo :)


	7. Capítulo 7

— Es muy bonita. — comento Stiles en voz baja mientras observaba el pelaje negro, la marca blanca en su frente y las manchas blancas alrededor de sus patas. — ¿Estará bien?

Derek miro con agradecimiento al termo, se sirvió una taza antes de cerrarlo y colocarlo en su sitio original.

— Está de parto. Acorde cruzarla con el caballo de un vecino para que su hija pudiera tener un potro, pero la verdad es que me arrepiento porque al parecer tendrá dificultades.

— Oh. — se quedó cerca del muro, observando.

— Deberías irte a dormir. Tienes que levantarte temprano. — comento Derek, observando con cuidado al chico y notando la curiosidad que sentía. Su respiración se detuvo ligeramente cuando el chico lo miró y por primera vez desde su llegada, tuvo el suficiente valor para enfrentársele.

— ¡Igual que tú! Además…nunca puedo dormir bien. — Stiles tartamudeo ligeramente mientras sentía el rubor expandirse por sus mejillas. ¿Qué diablos lo había poseído para hablarle así? ¡A su jefe! Suspiró mentalmente porque estaba seguro de que sería despedido y enviado de vuelta a Nueva York si continuaba con esa actitud.

— ¿Muchas pesadillas? — Derek pregunto y casi suspiro cuando el chico se tensó antes de asentir. — Sí, sé todo acerca de las pesadillas. Bueno, parece que Golden Star está bien, espero que así sea hasta que venga la doctora. Gracias por el café.

Stiles no quería marcharse. Quería quedarse y observar, pero… ¿Podría pedirlo?

— ¿Puedo…puedo quedarme a ayudar? — pregunto titubeante, sus ojos estaban enfocados en la respiración de la yegua.

Derek vio como estaba preparándose para un rechazo y no pudo decirle que no, así que cedió.

— Por mi está bien. ¿Qué opinas, Golden Star? — miro al caballo y ella dejó escapar un suave relincho.

La felicidad se apodero de Stiles y se sentó en el mismo sitio donde había estado parado, con la espalda contra el muro y a una buena distancia de Derek. La yegua cambió de posición y aplastó más paja con su peso. Volvió a mirar a Derek, que estaba relajándose contra la pared. Los ojos del hombre estaban fijos en el animal como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de señal misteriosa. Podía sentir que el vaquero estaba preocupado por la yegua y decidió hacerle preguntas para distraerlo de su preocupación.   

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?                                                             

Incapaz de expresar la sorpresa que sintió de que Stiles iniciara la conversación, Derek lo volvió a mirar. Parecía que el adolescente había comenzado a sentirse más cómodo a su lado y sintió un gran placer.

— Tiene doce años. Mi padre me la regaló cuando cumplí dieciséis.

— Es muy bonita. Vi una fotografía suya.

— Es el caballo más dócil que he conocido. Al contrario de Mantacor, el que está afuera en el corral. Sea lo que sea que hagas, no te acerques a él. Probablemente te morderá cuando te mire. — Derek señaló con su mano al caballo al que se refería y Stiles se tensó, impactado. El hombre hablaba del caballo blanco de afuera. Era con el que había sentido una conexión. Pero si el caballo era cruel y gruñón como dijo el hombre, entonces ¿Por qué le había dejado tocarlo?

— ¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó en voz baja, se sentí más atraído al caballo que antes. Quizás era porque los dos parecían ser unos extraños o porque compartían un pasado similar.

— Lo compre a muy bajo precio en una subasta. Era salvaje, saltaba, mordía y se trataba de alejar de los hombres que lo sostenían. Si no lo hubiera comparado, lo habrían sacrificado. A pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría montarlo, no me deja acercarme. Tiene cicatrices en el cuerpo indicando que sufrió algún tipo de abuso y su mirada enloquecida respalda esa creencia. — el tono de voz del hombre alto cambiaba dependiendo de sus emociones. A Stiles le fascinaba verlo tan apasionado por la criatura, aunque la consideraba cruel. Quizás podría…pero Stiles cortó ese pensamiento inmediatamente, reprendiéndose por ser tan idiota. A Derek el caballo salvaje le recordaba al chico sentado cerca de él. Eran la misma clase. Un sonido llamó su atención y se puso inmediatamente de pie, asustando a Stiles, que se alejó más. Derek se reprendió por haberse movido tan rápido cerca de él antes de abrir la puerta del establo y encontrarse con la veterinaria.

— Hola Doc. ¿Cómo está?

Una bella pelirroja estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta del establo, con una mirada exhausta en su rostro. La doctora Jessie Riggs era varios centímetros más alta que Stiles, llevaba trenzado el cabello y tenía los ojos color ámbar. Unas pecas decoraban su nariz y pómulos.

— Derek Hale, será mejor que esto sea de verdad una emergencia para haberme hecho salir de la cama tan tarde. Acabo de ayudar a la yegua de Hanson hace dos horas. Era un cólico.

Derek lo comprendió. Un cólico, si no se trataba o no se trataba lo suficientemente rápido, podría matar a un caballo.

— Creo que está en apuros, Doc.

La guio hasta el establo y ésta camino hacia la yegua. Ni si quiera notó el lugar donde Stiles estaba sentado. La sorpresa y la admiración se reflejaban en su rostro mientras la observaba trabajar. La eficacia en sus movimientos le hacía desear ser el caballo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al añorar ser tocado así.

— Tienes razón Derek. El potro está girado. Si no lo arreglamos pronto, los perderemos a los dos.

Stiles se encogió al escuchar al hombre grande maldecir fuertemente, pero continuó observando mientras Derek y la doctora le hacían algo al caballo. La colocaron sobre su costado y comenzaron a hacer algo en su parte trasera. Eso hizo que Stiles se sentara más erguido y observó a la doctora comenzar a introducir sus manos dentro del caballo.

— ¿A-acaso…no le duele? — pregunto con desesperación, sus ojos se habían abierto en sorpresa y su corazón comenzó a latir por la preocupación que sentía por el caballo. Derek casi se había olvidado del chico y la doctora ni si quiera lo había notado. Volvió a mirar al chico arqueando una ceja y luego siguió trabajando.   

— No tenemos opción o ambos morirán. Un momento de dolor para reparar el daño es mejor que horas de tortuoso dolor y luego la muerte, Stiles. — Derek le explicó todo eso con la mayor paciencia posible mientras acariciaba el cuello de Golden Star.

Stiles se acercó más cautelosamente y también tocó su cabeza. Podía notar las miradas de la doctora y Derek clavadas en él. Quería calmar al caballo y alejar el dolor. Se acercó y comenzó a murmurarle al oído una canción que había olvidado hace mucho, enterrada entre sus recuerdos y que una vez más salió a la superficie. Su madre se la cantaba cuando era niño y lo ponía a dormir. El caballo se calmó y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Se sentía atraído para calmar a la yegua, quería ayudarla a superar el dolor como nadie lo había ayudado a él. Derek al observar y escuchar al joven. No podía entender las palabras, pero sintió el efecto que tuvieron en el caballo porque los músculos del animal se relajaron ligeramente. Incluso la doctora Riggs no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver el efecto que Stiles había provocado en el caballo. Rápidamente giró al potro asegurándose que las patas delanteras salieran primero.

Cuando termino, Stiles continuó acariciando al caballo y cantándoles al oído. Golden Star levantó la cabeza varias veces para ver que sucedía atrás, pero Stiles ignoró todo a excepción del animal. Finalmente, Derek tocó su hombro para llamar su atención. Stiles casi salta al techo y giró la cabeza con temor. Derek se sintió decepcionado de que aún le temiera, peo supuso que era natural considerando que sólo le conocía hacia dos día.

— Es hora de que ella haga lo suyo. — explicó lentamente, resaltando el hecho de que el potro ya había nacido y la madre necesitaba limpiarlo y alimentarlo.

Stiles se echó hacia atrás. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de Derek y no se dio cuenta. Observo cómo Golden Star luchaba por ponerse de pie y luego procedía a limpiar el potro.

— Es una hembra. — dijo el hombre grande.

El potro era bellísimo: pelaje negro como el de su madre, pero sus dos patas delanteras tenían calcetines blancos en lugar de una estrella en su frente, tenía varias manchas blancas. El potro se puso de pie de forma inestable. Se veía realmente gracioso, se cayó un par de veces hasta que logró conservar el equilibrio.

Stiles sonrió mientras el potro se acercaba a su madre y comenzaba a alimentarse. Sintió una extraña humedad en sus mejillas y levantó una mano para tocarlas. ¡Estaba llorando! Le sorprendió darse cuenta que aún podía llorar y para su asombro eran lágrimas de felicidad.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo recordando que esta historia es una ADAPTACIÓN :3


	8. Capítulo 8

— Vamos, descansemos un poco. — dijo Derek con voz ronca, feliz de haber compartido ese momento con el muchacho. La doctora Riggs les deseo las buenas noches y se marchó, regresando a su cálida cama. Stiles esperó en la entrada del granero a Derek, éste lo siguió y le sonrió con cansancio.

— Has hecho un buen papel, chico. Te agradezco la ayuda que nos has prestado esta noche.

— No he hecho nada. — protestó Stiles, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa al ver que el hombre creía que había hecho algo útil.

— Por supuesto que sí. Fuiste mi apoyo moral y ayudaste a Golden Star. Estoy seguro de que se siente agradecida y te lo diría si pudiera. — dijo Derek, mirando al chico iluminado por la luz de la luna. Quería acercarse y tocar la suave piel de su mejilla, mover ese molesto mechón que siempre cubría su cara y acercarse y besar esos labios carnosos y tentadores. Ese pensamiento lo hizo detenerse por completo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿En besar a otro hombre?

Stiles miró a Derek, inconsciente del tumulto emocional en la cabeza del hombre.

— Sólo sentí la necesidad de ayudarla, de disminuir su dolor de cualquier forma que me fuera posible. — explico, incomodo, alejándose del hombre. Se sentía intimidado por él.

La lujuria y el deseo se extendieron rápidamente por el cuerpo de Derek y trago saliva con fuerza. Sintió como sus pantalones se apretaban más en la entrepierna. ¡Gracias a Dios que tenía una cita el viernes! Quizás podría expulsar un poco de frustración. Eso era todo, trató de convencerse a sí mismo. No se había acostado con nadie en mucho tiempo y el chico parecía ser un tanto femenino. Eso es todo. Asintió mentalmente y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, me has ayudado mucho. ¿Qué canción era esa?

Los recuerdos de su madre hicieron que la expresión de Stiles se suavizara al pensar en los momentos que pasó con ella.

— Era una canción que mi madre solía cantarme de niño cuando me iba a dormir. Se llama All trough the night.

Habían llegado al porche y Derek le señaló el columpio. Stiles titubeó. No estaba seguro si debía confiar en los instintos que le gritaban que huyera o su corazón que le pedía que se quedara. Por primera vez en su vida, cedió a las demandas de su corazón y se sentó incomodo en la orilla del columpio, listo para huir en cualquier momento. Derek se acomodó a su lado con cuidado y frotó sus sudorosas palmas en la tela de sus pantalones.

— ¿Cantarías para mí? — Derek pidió en voz baja.

— Oh…no…no…podría. — Stiles protestó sacudiendo la cabeza efusivamente.

— ¿Por favor? — suplico el hombre grande. — Me gustaría escuchar la canción que le cantaste a Golden Star.

Trató de evitarlo, pero Derek no se lo permitió y finalmente cedió a la solicitud del vaquero y con voz baja comenzó a cantar la misma melodía que había susurrado al oído de Golden Star. Las palabras estaban llenas de afecto y amor. Le alejaron del dolor y la incertidumbre. Al final, su voz se llenó de una dulce emoción que lo hizo sonrojarse.

Mientras su voz disminuía, notó la mirada de Derek en  él y se sintió agradecido por la oscuridad que los cubría pues sentía su rostro enrojecido. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban del mismo color del tomate.

— Ha sido hermoso — dijo el hombre grande, haciendo sentir incomodo a Stiles.

— Eh…deberíamos ir a dormir ya que apenas nos quedan tres horas. — se puso de puso y caminó a la puerta principal, tirando de la puerta exterior, y únicamente se detuvo cuando Derek le llamó. Mantuvo la espalda en dirección al otro hombre y la mano en el pomo.

— Sólo quería que supieras que aunque apenas nos conocemos, si necesitas algo, lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirlo. — dijo el vaquero con voz baja y melodiosa.

Stiles sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y su respiración se aceleraba. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de preocuparse por él en mucho tiempo y escuchar esas palabras le entristeció aún más.

— Buenas noches, Derek. — después de decir eso, entró a la casa y se fue a acostar a su dormitorio. No fue capaz de dormir y se levantó antes que sonara su alama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien! Esos fueron los capítulos cortos :]  
> En un rato más publico el siguiente ;)


	9. Capítulo 9

Durante los días siguientes no pasó nada, cosa por la cual se sentía agradecido y el viernes por la mañana amaneció un día brillante y soleado. Stiles se había arrepentido de su decisión de salir a bailar con Cora esa noche y se sintió atormentado cuando ella lo llamó.

— Te veré esta noche a las siete, Stiles. — dijo antes de salir. Suspiró y continuó limpiando las encimeras de la cocina y luego el comedor.

Los hombres ya habían marchado y tenía todo un día por delante antes de que dieran las siete. Sólo le quedaba asear la planta superior; de hecho nunca había subido hasta allí. Así que lentamente y con curiosidad, subió las escaleras. La barandilla era blanca, de líneas rectas y llegaba hasta el suelo. Era del tipo perfecto para deslizarse y casi podía imaginar a Derek y Cora peleando para ver quién lo hacía primero. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa mientras imaginaba a Derek con su cabello negro y sus brillantes ojos verdes deslizándose por el pasamanos dejando escapar un grito al descender. Por su puesto, Cora discutiría que ella también podía hacerlo y le seguiría. Rio al pensar en su insistencia como una igual.

En el transcurso de los últimos días, había visto como Derek trataba a Cora: como si estuviera hecha de cristal y fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Eso la frustraba muchísimo e incluso una noche se sentó con Derek, cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir, y le dije que no quería alejarse del rancho, pero que Derek la había obligado a asistir a la universidad. Se preguntaba si Derek sabía lo mucho que su hermana deseaba estar con él en el rancho en vez de estar lejos y preocupándose por él. Stiles se detuvo en las escaleras para estudiar las fotografías que colgaban de las paredes. Había una fotografía de un hombre de apariencia amable y una mujer abrazados con trajes de boda. Debían ser los padres de Derek y Cora. No tenía agallas para preguntar dónde estaban. Estudió la foto y vio a Derek que tenía las facciones de su padre y Cora las de su madre, excepto que apostaría que su terquedad había sido heredada de su padre porque sus barbillas se parecían mucho.

Las fotografías eran de Derek y Cora en varias etapas de su vida.

Una mostraba a Derek como estudiante de instituto con una enrome sonrisa y sosteniendo un balón de basquetbol. Había otra en la fiesta de graduación del enorme y apuesto vaquero. En ella estaba acompañado por una chica más baja con cabello castaño ondulado y una enorme sonrisa. Se le veía bastante guapo con esmoquin, tan alto y hermoso. Pero Stiles se fijó en la chica de la fotografía y suspiró resignado. No parecía que el otro hombre pudiera interesarse en alguien como él, una persona con problemas mentales, e incapaz de tener intimidad. Así que continuó subiendo por las escaleras y llegó a la planta superior. Había cuatro dormitorios y un cuarto de baño. El primer dormitorio debía ser una habitación de huéspedes pues estaba intacta, así que continuó a la siguiente.   

La siguiente era la de Cora. Había banderines de Harvard en los muros, una enorme cama con dosel pegada a la pared, muebles blancos y un tocador lleno de perfumes y maquillaje, un asiento en la ventana desde el que se podía ver perfectamente el rancho mientras se leía un libro. Las paredes de color lila con una cenefa de margaritas amarillas en la parte superior. Se detuvo un momento y sonrió. Aunque se esmeraba para que la vieran como un vaquero más, realmente era una chica muy femenina. No parecía que el dormitorio necesitara ser aseado así que Stiles se retiró, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Trago con dificultad, y sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta blanca al final del pasillo y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Titubeo una fracción de segundo mientras su mano reposaba en el pomo dorado y lo giró con cuidado para abrir la puerta. El dormitorio olía a masculinidad. No había otra forma de describirlo. Una cama tamaño King de madera de roble estaba adosada a una pared, una cómoda de roble dominaba a otra y en la tercera había una silla mecedora. Cielos, a esta familia sí que les gustaba las mecedoras. Las paredes eran de color café claro y la habitación estaba completamente con alfombra gris. Daba la impresión de que Derek había decorado el dormitorio. Sin embargo, lo que más le impacto, fue la cama desarreglada. Había prendas de ropa por doquier y al ver el baño se asustó ¡Cielos ese hombre era un cerdo! Con un suspiro, comenzó lentamente a recoger la ropa, encontró una cesta cerca del armario, que estaba casi a reventar, la levantó y se dirigió a la lavandería de la planta baja.

Se sentía raro al tocar las cosas de otro hombre y su rostro se enrojeció cuando encontró su ropa interior. Sin embargo, continuó separando la ropa. En la primera lavada se encargó de todos los pantalones vaqueros, el resto los acomodó en pilas para continuar después; luego se llevó el cesto a la planta superior por el resto de la ropa sucia. Stiles se mantuvo pendiente de la hora porque necesitaría empezar el almuerzo si quería que estuviera listo a tiempo. Los hombres trabajarían hoy otra vez en los corrales, marcando a los nuevos herreros que habían traído de los pastizales. Después de asegurarse de que toda la ropa estuviera en la lavandería, se acercó a la cama. Su corazón latió con fuerza mientras acomodaba las almohadas, logrando que el olor del champú de Derek se elevara de las suaves nubes de tela. El aroma causo una reacción en la parte baja de su cuerpo. La sorpresa y la vergüenza se apoderaron de él y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, esperando a que la sensación pasara. El tener alguna clase de estímulo sexual era algo que temer y avergonzarse.

Le dejaba expuesto al dolor y las humillaciones. Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos y empuño las manos contra sus piernas. Le tomó unos minutos, pero el sentimiento desapareció y lentamente se levantó del suelo. Se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior, hizo la cama mecánicamente y se aseguró de que el edredón estuviera bien colocado antes de dirigirse al baño. No había otra palabra para describirlo excepto que era enorme.

Las losas del suelo eran blancas y subían hasta la mitad de la pared. Las áreas que quedaban estaban pintadas de color amarillo. La ducha estaba en una esquina y necesitaba ser lavada con urgencia. La superficie de plexiglás estaba prácticamente opacada por todos los residuos de jabón. Una enrome bañera estaba situada en la esquina contigua y eso le hizo imaginar a Derek desnudo y mojado, su enorme pecho brillando por la luz proveniente de un enorme espejo cercano. Sus manos se sacudieron mientras limpiaba la encimera del baño, dejando impecables los grifos metálicos y el lavabo, tirando a la basura maquinillas de afeitar usadas que habían sido dejadas por todas partes.    

Stiles abrió el compartimiento de atrás del espejo y comenzó a guardar la crema de afeitar y la colonia que estaban en la encimera, pero se detuvo al ver la caja de condones que estaban en el fondo. Esta vez su cuerpo se excitó y comenzó a hiperventilar, su respiración era errática y acelerada. Se echó hacia atrás pero sin perder la vista de la caja. Acercó una mano a su otra muñeca y se clavó las uñas, tratando de acabar con la ansiedad que le dominaba. Comenzó a arañarse, ensartándose las uñas lo más que pudo para tratar de sustituir con dolor físico el que había en su corazón. Cerró con furia el compartimento y se dio la vuelta, recostó la frente sobre las paredes de la ducha. Relájate, le gritaba su mente. Finalmente el dolor en su muñeca atrajo su atención y se dejó caer débilmente sobre la puerta de la ducha. Pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. Sus dedos y uñas estaban cubiertos por el líquido rojo. No podría esconder esto. Necesitaría usar una semana la banda de cuero negra que tenía, al menos hasta que se curara. Mierda. ¿Por qué sería tan estúpido?

Suspirando, derrotado y dolorido, se acercó al lavabo para limpiarse las heridas y observó el agua rosa irse por el desagüe. Luego cerró los ojos, abrió el compartimiento y en la parte superior observó un pequeño paquete de gasas. Sería la única forma de cubrirlo y detener el sangrado. Cerró la pequeña puerta, abrió los ojos nuevamente y tomó una gasa. Se cubrió la muñeca con cuidado, vio cómo el color rojo humedecía el blanco pedazo de tela. Le recordó a aquel día cuando la sangre cayó al suelo y un par de ojos sin vida lo miraban. Gruñó y trató de encerrar esos recuerdos en la profundidad de su cerebro, que le pedía que olvidara todo. No quería recordarlo más. Sólo se causaba más dolor. Parecía que a eso se reducía su vida, incluso cuando era niño lo único que había experimentado era dolor, de una forma u otra.

Una vez se puso el vendaje, limpió las pruebas de sus heridas y lo tiró todo al cesto de basura de la cocina en donde Derek y Cora jamás lo verían. Después tomó una de las pulseras anchas de cuero de su dormitorio y la colocó en su muñeca para cubrirse la herida, asegurándose de que la gasa no estuviera visible.  

Debía comenzar a preparar el almuerzo o jamás terminaría a tiempo, así que preparó tres enormes moldes de pastel de pollo. Colocó la masa del pastel al fondo y a los lados de los moldes y se aseguró de que todo estuviera cubierto. Luego comenzó a cortar el pollo que había cocido la noche anterior y dejado en el refrigerador, lo esparció en el fondo, sobre la masa del pastel, y añadió latas de papas pre-cortadas, maíz, guisantes y zanahorias. Después agregó varias jarras de salsa de pollo y lo mezcló directamente sobre el molde antes de cubrirlo en el resto de la masa. Finalmente, para agregarle sazón a la masa le espolvoreó queso parmesano y los colocó en el horno precalentado.

El pastel estaría listo en una hora y media, lo que daba suficiente tiempo para preparar té frío y limonada para que bebieran los hombres. Todo estaba listo y esperando para cuando los hombres llegaron y pudo escucharlos entrar al comedor, exclamando de felicidad por la comida y bebidas. Se había vuelto una rutina para ellos. Cada vez que entraran en el comedor, se alegraban por la comida y felicitaban al cocinero. Derek le había dicho que los hombres deseaban conocerlo e inmediatamente se paralizó de temor. El estar en un lugar llenos de enormes, poderosos y rudos hombres era sinónimo del infierno y no podía tolerarlo sin tener un ataque de pánico. Se excusaría y desaparecería antes de que pudieran tratar de convencerlo.       

Antes de irse a su dormitorio, tomó un vaso de té helado y un pequeño plato de pastel de pollo que había apartado para él mismo. Había comido con regularidad estos últimos días y los mareos que por lo general sufría habían disminuido. De hecho, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que sintió uno. Así que continuo comiendo, sorprendentemente desde el ataque de pánico de aquella mañana, se sentía hambriento. Así que coloco su plato en la mesita de noche y sacó su libro de canciones. Suspiro lleno de decepción cuando observó que estaba a punto de acabarse, y se preguntó si a Derek le importaría que Charlie le comprara uno cuando fuera al pueblo a reabastecerse. Ayer había preparado una lista con toda la comida que necesitaría y tenía la intención de dársela a Charlie ese día, para que el hombre mayor pudiera ir al pueblo, pero se le olvidó. Quizás podría ofrecerle dinero para que le comprara el libro y así no se sentiría tan mal. Además, al estar en el rancho no tenía oportunidad de gastar su dinero, por lo que había ahorrado su salario entero desde que llegó de Nueva York.

Llevaba en el rancho casi cinco días y aunque había tenido ataques de pánico y había cometido errores, nadie había tratado de lastimarle ni le habían gritado. Únicamente le habían alentado y eso lo confundía ¿Por qué alguien no se iba a molestar por los errores que cometía? Los errores no eran buenos. Eran malos. Podían causar peores consecuencias o provocar grandes problemas para las personas a su alrededor. Había expresado esa confusión en sus canciones.

Las canciones que había escrito estos últimos días eran distintas a las del pasado y al leerlas nuevamente, notó la diferencia. Miró alrededor de la enorme habitación y se preguntó si estaría listo para volver a Nueva York al final de los tres meses. A pesar de haber estado aquí durante muy poco tiempo, pensar en regresar le parecía extraño. No sabía si querría volver, pero no tenía alternativa ¿A dónde más podría ir? No tenía a nadie más que a sí mismo.       

Alguien tocó la puerta, Stiles hizo a un lado su cuaderno y se levantó de la maca. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Charlie ahí.

— Hola Charlie. — sonrió.

— Me preguntaba si ya tenías la lista de las cosas que necesitas. — explico Charlie. — Quiero ir pronto al pueblo porque esta noche la tengo libre y tengo planes. — el hombre se sonrojó desde las mejillas hasta el cuello.

— Oh, por supuesto. — Stiles caminó a su mesita de noche, abrió un cajón y sacó la lista que había hecho. Titubeó un momento, agarró un lapicero y anoto la compra de un nuevo libro de canciones. Levantó el suyo y se lo mostró a Charlie para darle una idea de lo que buscaba. — Eh…este…me preguntaba si podrías comprarme uno de estos libros cuando vayas. — le mostró el libro al pequeño hombre. — Te daré el dinero. — Charlie lo rechazó.

— ¿Por qué mejor no vienes conmigo? Así podemos comprar lo que tú quieras realmente. — dijo Charlie sonriendo.

— Oh, no sé si debería. Tengo que estar de regreso a tiempo para preparas la cena y todo.

—Regresaremos a tiempo. Sólo estaremos fuera una hora aproximadamente. Además, a Derek no le importará. De hecho, le avisaré antes de salir. — el pequeño hombre se dio vuelta sin decir una palabra y esperó a que Stiles lo siguiera, lo que hizo reaciamente. Guardó su cuaderno y tomó su billetera. No tenía mucho dinero allí, pero lo suficiente para comprar el cuaderno que deseaba. Charlie ya había hablado con Derek para cuando Stiles los encontró al frente de la casa y se subió al mismo vehículo en el que había venido días atrás.

— Y, ¿Qué es lo que escribes en ese pequeño cuaderno? — Charlie preguntó mientras conducía por la ciudad.

Stiles no estaba seguro de querer compartir esa información con este hombre ni con cualquier otra persona.

— Sólo…este…eh…cosas que se me ocurren.

— Ah, ¿es como un diario o algo así? Eso es una gran forma de deshacerse del estrés. Tenía uno de ésos cuando tenía tu edad. Claro que ahora ya no lo tengo. ¿Qué te ha parecido tu empleo? Te cuento que a los hombres les encanta tu comida y respecto al almuerzo del día de hoy, he de decirte que no había comido así de bueno en mucho tiempo. — gimió el hombre.

— Me agrada el lugar y el trabajo es sencillo. Me gusta, y estoy contento de que les guste de comida. — respondió cambiando de posición en el asiento.

— Y ese Franklin, todo lo que hace es hablar de ti. Dice que si fueras una mujer, te secuestraría y te obligaría a casarte con él sólo por tu comida. — Charlie no tenía idea de que Stiles detestaba a ese hombre y que le aterrorizaba. Casi deja escapar un grito de terror al escuchar aquellas palabras. Jamás se casaría con una sabandija como ése aunque fuera mujer.

Unos momentos más tarde, llegaron al pueblo cerca. No se parecía a la ciudad en la que su avión había aterrizado y miró por todos lados con curiosidad. Había todo tipo de comida para animales de rancho y de granja, y una tienda de antigüedades. Cuando Charlie aparcó frente al supermercado, Stiles salió del automóvil manteniéndose alerta por los extraños.

— Vamos. — Charlie le indicó que le siguiera al interior de la tienda.

El lugar era grande y Stiles esperaba que fuera una tienda manejada por una familia, pero se equivocó. Siguió a Charlie mientras éste buscaba los artículos de la lista, tomando enromes cantidades de cada uno.

— El pasillo de los artículos escolares esta por allá. ¿Por qué no te adelantas y buscas tu libreta? — dijo el hombre mayor mirándolo con ansiedad.

Stiles frunció el ceño, pero asintió y se dirigió al lugar que el hombre le había señalado. Encontró fácilmente el pasillo y comenzó a caminar por él. Los cuadernos que buscaba estaban al final del estante y al no saber cuándo volvería, tomó dos y fue en busca de Charlie. El hombre estaba parado frente al mostrador de pan y Stiles pudo ver a una mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad de su amigo. Parecía como si estuvieran coqueteando el uno con el otro. Eso lo hizo detenerse y observar al pequeño hombre moverse nerviosamente sobre sus pies. Stiles sonrió al ver esa actitud en un hombre de su edad, y decidió darles más tiempo, dando un paseo por el lugar y estudiando las distintas clases de comida y bebida que había en la tienda. Siempre le sorprendía ver la gran variedad de elecciones que podía encontrar en el mundo. Se detuvo en el área de la carne y miró las opciones. Se encontró cuando encontró ternero frito ¿Criadillas fritas?  ¿Qué demonios era eso?

— ¡Oye Stiles! ¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas? — pregunto Charlie y se acercó tras él con dos enormes carros llenos de cosas. Stiles asintió y señalo el paquete.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Criadillas fritas? Ah, son deliciosas cuando las fríes con mantequilla, aceite y ajo o las haces a la parrilla —dijo el hombre lamiéndose los labios. Eso no explicaba precisamente qué eran, así que Stiles se dio la vuelta y miró a Charlie con curiosidad. Eso hizo que el hombre tartamudeara un poco. — Bueno…este…son-son eh…—se acercó y le susurró en la oreja a Stiles causando que el chico retrocediera horrorizado.

— ¿Qué son qué? — Stiles prácticamente gritó, su voz se había elevado con asco.

— Ya me has oído. — murmuro Charlie y miró a la pareja de vecino que los miraba con curiosidad. Sonrió y asintió antes de volver a mirar al adolescente. — ¿Estas bien, Stiles? Se te ve un poco verde.

— Eso…— se detuvo. ¿Las personas de verdad comían testículos de toro? ¿Qué demonios les ocurría? Un escalofrió de asco recorrió su espalda. — ¿Has comprado todo lo de la lista? — les dio las espalda a las criadillas fritas.

— Sí. ¿Estás listo para marcharte? — pregunto Charlie. 

El chico asintió y caminó detrás del hombre después de tomar uno de los carros. Comenzaron a colocar todo en la registradora para que la cajera pudiera cobrarles. La mujer miró a Stiles con curiosidad y le hizo sentir incómodo. De acuerdo con la chapa en su solapa, su nombre era Doris. Usaba demasiado maquillaje. Finalmente le preguntó lo que parecía estarle preocupado.

— ¿Eres el nuevo cocinero del rancho de Derek?

En vez de responderle verbalmente, Stiles asintió con la cabeza.

— Eres joven ¿no? Además de ser un hombre. Esa sí que es una sorpresa. Por lo general a Derek le gusta que sus cocineros sean jóvenes, bonitas y mujeres. No sale mucho, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. — dijo la mujer.

— Deja en paz al muchacho, Doris. — dijo Charlie enfurecido. — Y vuelve a trabajar. No le hagas caso hijo. Está celosa porque Derek no le presta atención a una vieja como ella.

La mujer le miró con hostilidad, continuó masticando su chicle y cobró el resto de la comida con enojo. Stiles casi se caer al suelo al escuchar el precio total; jamás había invertido tanto dinero en comida. Cuando Charlie vio los cuadernos que tenía en la mano, se los quitó.

— Cobra éstas también.

Stiles trató de protestar, pero Charlie se limitó a quedarse mirándole e hizo que le cobraran los libros. Metieron todo al vehículo y regresaron al racho. Charlie le calmó en el camino de regreso.

— No te preocupes tanto, Stiles. Te lo mereces después de todo lo que has trabajado, cincuenta centavos cada uno. ¡Un dólar por favor! No nos dejaras en bancarrota, ya me entiendes.

Así que por fin se calmó y suspiró lleno de alivio cuando el rancho estuvo a la vista. Ahora tenía que guardar toda la comida y comenzar a preparar la cena. El nerviosismo se apoderó de él al pensar que se acercaban las siente y que tenía una cita con Cora. La consideraba como una hermana, así que esperaba que no fuera una verdadera cita. Además, no tenía mucho dinero. Quizás debería explicarle eso antes de salir.

Rápidamente bajaron las cosas del coche y Stiles comenzó a sacarlas de las bolsas. Hizo varios viajes al sótano para guardar la carne en el enorme congelador. Finalmente, cuando guardó toda la comida, comenzó a preparar la cena y estuvo lista y caliente para cuando llegaron los hombres. Cora apareció momentos más tarde e inmediatamente se fue a la cocina.

— Oye Stiles, ¿estás listo para nuestra cita esta noche? — le guiño el ojo y se sentó en la pequeña mesa a comer.

Deseaba volver a su dormitorio, pero ella había venido hasta aquí para hacerle compañía, así que se sentó a comer a su lado.

—Cora…este, yo…no tengo mucho dinero…eh…

Se detuvo y ella lo miró enojada.

— No te pedí que fuéramos a bailar y que pagaras por mí. Sólo quiero salir y divertirme y quiero que vayas conmigo. Así que puedes borrar esa expresión de tu rostro, porque está no es una cita de verdad — tomó un enorme bocado y lo masticó molesta.

Él se sonrojo y miró a su plato. Su apetito había desaparecido.

— No quería ofenderte, es sólo que no sabía qué era lo que esperabas de mí.

La expresión de la chica se relajó y colocó una mano sobre la suya.

— Está bien, lo comprendo. No me expliqué apropiadamente. Deja que esta noche te invite a tomar algo. Sé que no será una bebida alcohólica.

— De todas formas no hubiera bebido alcohol. — dijo Stiles enojado. Se levantó de la mesa, vació y limpio su plato en el lavadero. Podía sentir la curiosidad que emanaba de la chica, pero la ignoró. Esperaba que esta noche no fuera otro error por su parte. No estaba seguro si debía retractarse, pero ella estaba tarareando llena de felicidad mientras comía y no podía decepcionarla, principalmente porque siempre había sido amable con él. Así que se resignó y fue a ponerse la única ropa que no estaba rota, unos pantalones de cuero y una camiseta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos mañana en el próximo ;)


	10. Capítulo 10

Su ropa consistía en un par de pantalones de cuero y una camiseta negra que había conservado para cualquier oportunidad en la que necesitaría ser informal. El conjunto combinaba con su piel blanca, con la banda negra de cuero de su muñeca y con sus ojos castaños claros que brillaban por la ropa oscura. Se quedó mirando al espejo, y se preguntó por enésima vez por qué estaba haciendo esto. Además no sabía si sería capaz de bailar con Cora. Después de arreglarse el cabello y asegurarse que sus botas estuvieran atadas, Stiles caminó a la cocina y encontró a Cora esperándole. Se le quedo mirando. Se había soltado el cabello, que colgaba sobre sus hombros y espada en una cascada. Vestía una falda azul de tela vaquera con una blusa roja que había atado a la cintura sobre una camiseta blanca. Llevaba botas negras que le llegaban a media pantorrilla. Stiles se sintió fuera de lugar vestido como iba a comparación de ella.

— Estas genial, Stiles — gritó ella, se acercó, lo tomó por la mano y lo llevo a la puerta. — Vamos, Derek está en la planta superior arreglándose para su cita. Apresurémonos.

— Pero tengo que decirle que…— ella le cortó con una mirada y continuó arrastrándolo a la puerta.    

Stiles suspiró y se rindió ante la insiste chica. Lo guio a su Toyota Corolla compacto y le abrió la puerta antes de dirigirse al asiento del copiloto.

— Será genial. —dijo emocionada mientras encendía el vehículo. — Te enseñaré algunos movimientos de baile, creo que te divertirás mucho, Stiles. De verdad lo pienso; es más, te lo aseguro.

— Yo no estoy tan seguro, Cora. — dijo en voz baja, mirando por la ventana al campo oscuro.

— Oh, ¿pero me darás una oportunidad? Si realmente no te sientes cómodo, solo tienes que decírmelo y nos iremos. — concedió Cora.

Así que se dio por vencido otra vez y unos quince minutos más tarde se detuvieron frente a un bar al estilo oeste. Se quedó mirando al edificio de madera frente a él con luces de neón que anunciaban cervezas y otra proclamando ser el mejor honky-tonk del país. Aún tenía idea de que se trataba. Cora saltó del coche mientras él se bajaba lentamente y se reunieron en la parte delantera. Ella le tomó de la mano y le siguió hasta la puerta. Se podía escuchar la música country procedente del edificio incluso antes de entrar y cuando abrió la puerta, se sintió ensordecido por la estrepitosa música. El humo oscurecía el aire del bar, había una banda tocando en el escenario y una multitud de personas estaba alrededor de la pista de baile. Las mensas estaban ocupadas por varios personas: grupos de hombres, parejas y grupos de mujeres solteros que buscaban un rato de diversión.

Stiles escuchó varias voces saludando a Cora e incluso algún que otro piropo. Ella se limitó a reír, saludar y gritar alguna respuesta. Uno de los hombros se alejó de la barra y caminó hacia ellos. Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando la persona camino hacia él y sintió como ella le apretaba la mano. Se forzó a relajarse, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban al extraño.

— ¿Cora Hale? — la voz del hombre tenía un tono de incredulidad. — Bueno, ¡pero mira que sorpresa! Has crecido bastante, ¿no? Pensé que todavía estabas en la lujosa escuela a la asistías. — era un tipo bastante bien parecido, alto, musculoso y bronceado, con una cabellera café y ojos azules.

— Ty Colson, ¡deja en paz a la señorita! — dijo un barítono desde atrás. Ty miró al hombre que le había gritado antes de continuar caminando con Cora. Stiles vio la forma en la que los ojos del hombre viajaban por el cuerpo de la chica y el deseo reflejado en su mirada. Miró al hombre más alto con hostilidad y la arrastró a la pista de baile.

— ¡Stiles! — exclamo ella debido a su rudeza.

— Querías enseñarme a bailar, ¿no? — contesto él. Cora se quedó mirándolo un segundo. Pensó que quizás estaba celoso antes de descartar semejante idea. Comenzó la siguiente canción y empezaron a balar lentamente siguiendo. Stiles aprendió los movimientos fácilmente y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a disfrutarlo y reír. Cora se sorprendió al escuchar el melodioso sonido de su risa. Lo hacía parecer más joven. Ésta era la primera vez que lo había escuchado reír desde que llego al rancho. Sus ojos habían perdido esa expresión atemorizada con la que lo había visto desde que lo conoció y parecía haberse deshecho de sus temores. Al comenzar una canción lenta, Stiles fue por una bebida u se sentó, pero ella tomó su mano, lo llevó a la pista de baile, colocó la mano que tenía asida sobre su cintura y le levantó la otra.

— Vamos Stiles, me gusta bailar lento. Es lo mejor. — le guiñó el ojo y sonrió ampliamente cuando él se sonrojó.

Stiles sintió una diminuta cintura debajo de sus dedos y supo que comenzaría a encariñarse con la chica. Haría lo que fuera por protegerla. Casi se ahoga cuando ella colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Podía sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían por la vergüenza porque se dio cuenta de las personas los miraban, incluyendo al hombre de antes. Sin embargo su expresión mostraba molestia y celos en vez de curiosidad o indulgencia. Stiles sonrió al hombre y le dio vuelta a la chica, haciéndola reír. Quizás molestar al extraño no había sido lo mejor, porque éste se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos. Stiles inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás y su sonrisa desapareció. Cora notó el cambio de actitud en él y se giró para ver a Ty caminando hacia ellos. En un gesto de inquietud, volvió a mirar a Stiles y notó el temor en su mirada. Maldición. Se estaban divirtiendo tanto. Soltó la mano de Stiles para mirar a Ty.  

— Ahora no, Ty. Vete. — le pidió.

Ty continuó con los puños cerrados.

— Maldición, Cora. Te vas todo el verano y regresas al lado de un maricón de Harvard. ¿Esperas que me quede quieto y mire cómo te aleja de mí?

La sorpresa se apoderó de Stiles, que se les quedo mirando mientras empezando otra pieza. Su mirada pasó del uno al otro mientras hablaban.

— Ty, ¡No regresé de Harvard con un “maricón” como lo has dicho! Trabaja para mi hermano y lo invite como amigo. — puso énfasis en esa palabra para hacerle entender. — No ha salido del rancho desde que vino, ¡ahora aléjate! — había comenzado a gritar y Stiles pudo notar el enojo que emanaba de ella.

— Cora. — dijo el hombre titubeante mientras trataba de llamar su atención.

Stiles se sentía incómodo y el sentimiento crecía a cada segundo que pasaba con ellos. Más personas habían comenzado a notar el escándalo. — ¿Quizás deberías bailar con él? Me iré a tomar una Coca-Cola.

Cora se le quedó mirando, notó su cansancio, suspiró y asintió.

—Muy bien. Pero no te vayas, ¿eh?

Stiles asintió, se alejó, encontró un taburete vacío y se sentó. Pidió una Coca-Cola y observó a Cora bailar con el hombre, mientras conversaban acaloradamente.

— No te preocupes por Cora. — gritó el barman, por encima de la música, mientras colocaba su bebida frente a él. — Todos en este pueblo la conocemos. Nadie le pondría una mano encima sin que el pueblo entero se entere. Ty está celoso. Soy Vic.  

— Stiles. — gritó en respuesta mientras continuaba observando a Cora.

— ¿Trabajas donde los Hale? — preguntó el camarero con cautela, estudiando al frágil chico.   

Stiles asintió mientras sorbía su refresco.

— Soy el cocinero de esta temporada. — explico.

— ¿De dónde eres?

— Nueva York.

— ¿De la ciudad? Apuesto a que esto es completamente distinto a lo que estás acostumbrado. — El barman se distrajo un segundo. — ¡Al parecer toda la familia ha salido esta noche!

Stiles se dio la vuelta y vio entrar a Derek con una hermosa mujer a su lado. El corazón se le contrajo y el estómago le dio vueltas. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente y se giró nuevamente en dirección a la barra. Sus dedos se aferraron inconscientemente a su vaso. Trató de ignorar el hecho de que Derek estuviera allí, pero el hombre en cuestión llegó a su lado y pidió una cerveza.

— ¿Stiles? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Derek se acercó a él para escucharle mejor y Stiles trató de alejarse.

— Me ha traído Cora. — señalo a la chica en la pista de baile.

Derek sacudió la cabeza cuando vio con quien se encontraba y una expresión sombría se apodero de su rostro. Maldijo en voz baja y habría caminado a la pista de baile, si la mujer que lo acompañaba no le hubiera detenido. Le dijo algo y esto pareció relajarlo. La mujer era pequeña y delicada, tenía caballo castaño rizado que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y unos bellos ojos plateados que brillaban con inteligencia. Pudo comprender por qué Derek se sentía atraído por ella: era hermosa, con piel de porcelana y probablemente sería suave al tacto. Tenía brillantes labios rojos que rogaban por ser besados. Stiles se puso de pie, le preguntó al barman por el baño y se marchó en esa dirección. Necesitaba alejarse unos minutos de todo.

El baño estaba casi vacío, sólo había otros dos tipos cuando se acercó al lavabo y se miró al espejo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y enormes ojeras los delineaban, haciendo que el color natural de sus ojos pareciera más oscuro. Para evitar llamar la atención, fingió lavarse las manos mientras trataba de calmar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Stiles Stilinski?  Bueno, jamás imaginé encontrarte en un lugar como éste.

Stiles tembló con temor y asco al escuchar esa voz. Levantó la cabeza para enfocar su mirada en esos ojos parecidos a los de una rata.

— No me quedaré mucho tiempo. — respondió con cautela, observando cómo el hombre parecía desnudarlo con la mirada.

— No te marcharás antes de darme la oportunidad de bailar contigo. — Franklin lo tomó de la mano y Stiles se echó hacia atrás. El enojo se reflejó en los ojos color café de Franklin, se negó a soltarlo y lo apretó con fuerza. Stiles se mordió el labio para no gemir mientras el hombre tiraba de él por los sanitarios hasta la pista de baile. El hombre lo colocó entre sus brazos y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Stiles luchó por liberarse. Sintió cómo el terror recorría su ser. Su corazón latía con fuerza y Stiles se quedó paralizado por el temor. Franklin notó que el chico se había rendido y lo acerco más, frotando su erección contra él. Los labios del hombre se presionaron contra su oreja y susurró:

— Eso es cariño. Puedo hacerte disfrutar, sólo necesitas relajarte. Eres tan sexy, me muero de ganas de enterrarme en tu interior.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Stiles. No comprendía por qué los hombres lo trataban así. Algo pareció romperse en su interior y en un ataque de furia, le dio un rodillazo a la entrepierna de Franklin, causando que el hombre gruñera dolorido y cayera al suelo, aferrándose a sus partes nobles. Sin prestar atención empujo a las personas a su alrededor y no escuchó a los hermanos Hale llamarlo. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que alejarse de allí. Se apresuró hacia el coche de Cora y con desesperación comenzó a tirar las puertas. Estaban cerradas y golpeó las ventanas casi sin energía. Recostó la cabeza contra el frío metal mientras las lágrimas rodaban sobre la suave superficie de sus mejillas y se deslizaban por el cristal como gotas de lluvia.    

— ¿Stiles? — escucho la voz de Cora detrás de él y sintió su mano sobre su espalda acariciándolo.

Se dejó caer al suelo y cerró los puños. Los sollozos se escaparon de sus labios. Cora lo abrazó. La suavidad de su cuerpo se presionó contra el suyo. El aroma de su perfume y champú floral llegó a su nariz. Le recordaba a su madre. Enterró su rostro en su mejilla y dejó escapar todas sus emociones. Ella susurraba palabras que lo relajaban mientras acariciaba su espalda.

— Si continúas así enfermaras, Stiles. Por favor, deja de llorar.

Stiles se quedó inmóvil.

Sus nudillos estaban lastimados y doloridos, el estómago comenzó a darle vueltas al escuchar el llanto procedente del chico en brazos de su hermana. Sus ojos se encontraron con los d ella e intercambiaron una mirada de completa impotencia. ¿Cómo podía alguien sanar un corazón roto?

¿Cómo podías cambiar el pasado de alguien? Una furia asesina se apoderó de Derek y cerró los ojos mientras rezaba. Acababa de despedir a Franklin en ese instante y le había dado un puñetazo. Le advirtió que se mantuviera alejado del chico.

— Stiles. — dijo suavemente, se tensó al ver como el niño temblaba más y se aferraba a Cora. — Vamos a casa, ¿vale? — se acercó a su hermana y al chico. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Stiles y casi lloró cuando el adolescente quiso alejarse de él. Comenzó a frotarle el hombro y recordó la noche en la que Golden Star tuvo a su cría. Las palabras que Stiles cantó en aquella ocasión le vinieron a la mente y comenzó a tararear la melodía. Su voz era ronca y calmada mientras las palabras fluían de sus labios. Sonrío con alivio y felicidad al ver cómo el chico comenzaba a calmarse. La tensión desapareció del cuerpo de Stiles, dejándolo inmóvil y débil. Cora miró a Derek con curiosidad. Pero éste simplemente sacudió la cabeza y continuó cantando.

Stiles escuchaba la voz de Derek como si procediera de un lugar lejano.

¡Estaba cantando la melodía de su madre! La voz calmó sus emociones y alejó la angustia que sentía. Las acciones de aquel hombre horrible, habían activado recuerdos que deseaba olvidar. La piel sudorosa presionándole contra la suya, el pene endurecido que tocaba su estómago y el aroma a sudor y el alcohol del hombre lo asquearon. Pero ahora que Derek estaba a su lado, su mano acariciando con ternura su espalda y su voz lo relajaba. Poco a poco Stiles fue recuperando el control. Sus lágrimas se calmaron y sus sollozos se detuvieron. La canción terminó y Stiles quedó exhausto. La vergüenza siguió a su ataque de pánico y sintió que no podía mirarles a la cara, así que se alejó de la chica.

— Lo siento. — susurro avergonzado.

— No tienes que disculparte por nada. — dijo Cora. — Ese cabrón te estaba forzando y no tenía derecho a tocarte cuando obviamente tú no lo deseabas. Le hubiera matado yo misma si Derek no se hubiera hecho cargo.

Stiles se sorprendió y volvió a mirar a Derek, que estaba agachado a su lado. El hombre le esbozó una sonrisa y frotó su nuca.

— ¡Ese bastardo se lo merecía! — exclamó Derek, mirando hacia abajo.

— Gracias — dijo Stiles, y su expresión reflejó lo que sentía.

— De nada. Desearía haberme dado cuenta antes. — Derek respondió con pesar.

Desconcertado, Stiles protestó: — No fue culpa tuya, no debí haberme alejado de la barra. Cora me lo advirtió.

— No tienes que preocuparte por un hombre como él. — gruñó el vaquero. — Le advertí que se alejara de ti. Bueno, no tendrá otra oportunidad porque le he despedido.

— ¿Eh? Pero…pero… ¿Por qué? — Stiles entró en pánico al pensar que había causado tantos problemas.

— Porque desobedeció las órdenes que le di de no tocarte. — dijo Derek, habló sin pensar y luego se percató de cómo sonaba. — Eh…este…

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Stiles inició el contacto entre ellos y tocó la mejilla del otro hombre.

— Gracias. — susurró. Sus dedos se curvaron sobre la dura mejillas debajo de ellos y luego los alejó.

Derek deseaba tomar la mano del chico y acercarla a su rostro, pero inmediatamente suprimió ese deseo. No sólo sería inapropiado, sino que probablemente le asustaría aún más. Pero le agradaba saber que Stiles se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para tocarlo.

— Vamos, será mejor que nos retiremos. Creo que todos necesitamos descansar.    

Stiles se puso de pie con cuidado; aún le temblaban las piernas, pero ayudó a Cora a levantarse. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la ropa sucia. Se limpió lo mejor que pudo antes de subir al asiento al lado de Cora. Derek volvió al interior del establecimiento para desearle buenas noches a su cita y regresó a su coche. Los fue siguiendo, asegurándose de que llegaran seguros a casa.

Stiles se dirigía hacia su dormitorio, cuando Derek le llamó. Se tensó, preguntándose si ahora sería el momento en el que sería despedido. Tomó una decisión, si ése era el caso se marcharía con dignidad y no causaría ningún problema así que se dio la vuelta y miró a Derek que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

— Sé que nos acabamos de conocer y que no confías en mí. — Stiles intentó protestar pero Derek no se lo permitió — Sé que no confías en mí y lo comprendo, pero cuando estés listo para charlas y necesites a alguien con quien hacerlo, estaré aquí para ti. Siempre.

Stiles tomó aire al escuchar las palabras de Derek y lo que significaban, pero su propia voz parecía habérsele perdido. No sabía si algún día sería capaz de revelarle su pasado a Derek. Pero asintió, sonrió aceptando la oferta y continuó hacia su dormitorio. Estaba comenzando a confiar en el otro hombre, aunque su cerebro le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Por alguna razón sintió cómo su corazón se abría un poco y se preguntó si estaría a punto de cometer otro error. Se quitó la ropa y la tiró en el cesto de la basura. Jamás volvería a usarla sin recordar las asquerosas manos del otro hombre. Después de ponerse un par de pantalones y una camiseta, sintió un enorme deseo de ir al lugar en el que se sentía seguro.       

Tomó su cuaderno y una pequeña linterna de su mesita de noche; luego se fue al armario y cerró la puerta. Era una actitud infantil, lo sabía, pero jamás había sido capaz de deshacerse de ella. Un armario era el único lugar en el que sentía que podría esconderse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy decepcionada de ustedes, no me han dejado muchos comentarios :(.....Naaah mentira, no me molesta eso...solo quería ser dramatica ewe 
> 
> Perdón porque publique tarde, solo que, ya saben la vida es dura y los ataques de pánico están a la orden del día.   
> Realmente espero que les este gustando la historia tanto como a mi me gusto editarla.  
> Si tienes alguna otra novela que a ustedes les gustaría que se editara a Sterek, pueden hacerme la sugerencia y yo lo are ;)
> 
> Siempre suya. Kiryuu Liliath.


	11. Capítulo 11

Una vez sus nervios se calmaron, sus manos dejaron de temblar y pudo encerrar nuevamente los recuerdos, Stiles salió del armario y se sentó al borde de la cama con un libro abierto a su lado. Ya casi era hora de que se levantara y preparara la comida, así que no se molestó en acostarse y dormir. No fumaba mucho, pero cuando sentía el deseo, lo hacía. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, escuchó por si alguien estaba despierto, pero no había ningún ruido. Caminó descalzo y puntitas por el corredor y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrir la cerradura se mordió el labio inferior. Silenciosamente abrió la puerta lo suficiente para salir y la atrapó antes que se cerrara.

Se acomodó en el columpio del pórtico, se meció ligeramente con la punta del pie y encendió el cigarrillo, inhalando profundamente. Casi suspiró de placer cuando sintió el humo invadiendo sus pulmones, esa primera inhalación le hizo saber que llevaba mucho tiempo sin fumar un poco. Podía escuchar a los grillos aún despiertos a estas horas de la madrugada y un ligero sonido proveniente de Mantacor. El caballo le intrigaba. Cada día desde que Derek le había hablado del caballo, había salido a verlo después de lavar los platos des desayuno. Se acercaba a él y lo veía moverse por el corral.

Siempre le llevaba algo –una manzana, una zanahoria o un terrón de azúcar- y el animal había comenzado a notarlo. Cada día el caballo confiaba en él un poco más y esa mañana Mantacor salió corriendo a la cerca para recibirle. En cuanto el caballo comía su golosina, se alejaba de él, pero Stiles se quedaba ahí parado y observaba al animal. Por fin, el caballo regresaba a él como lo había hecho el primer día y dejaba que Stiles le acariciara el hocico o el cuello. Se sentía un poco culpable por no decir nada, pero temía que si se lo contaba a Derek, quizás se enfadaría por desobedecerle o se preocuparía. No entraba en el corral con el animal, sólo le gustaba observarlo. Lo reconfortaba: era como ver un poema o escuchar una bella canción en movimiento. Tenía un agraciado cuello, caminaba a pasos agigantados y levantaba la cola por el aire mientras corría. La belleza absoluta del caballo era más llamativa que sus cicatrices. Un sonido a su izquierda llamó su atención y vio a Derek en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿No podías dormir? — preguntó el hombre con voz ronca.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza tímidamente y le mostró el cigarrillo. Derek abrió la puerta, salió al pórtico y se acomodó al lado de Stiles.

— Eso es malo para ti. ¿Sabes?

— Sí, no fumo mucho, es sólo que…— no termino la frase y bajo la mirada.

— Yo antes fumaba, pero lo deje hace tres años. Un miembro cercano a la familia fue diagnosticado con cáncer por fumar durante veinte años. Lo vimos morir lentamente. Fue terrible y me hizo darme cuenta que quería estar vivo para ver a mi familia y amigos. No quería hacerles pasar lo mismo. — dijo Derek con sentimiento y miró al cielo, todavía oscuro sobre ellos.

Stiles sonrió y se acercó a apagar el cigarrillo en la barandilla; luego lo dejó ahí para llevarlo al cesto de basura más tarde. Derek le mostró una sonrisa complacida y el placer invadió a Stiles. No entendía la razón, pero quería hacer feliz al vaquero. Se sentaron el uno al lado del otro en silencio durante un rato; ocasionalmente se columpiaban. Derek rompió el silencio y le explico que el domingo sería su día libre.

— Los domingos son nuestros días libres, no tienes que cocinar y puedes hacer lo que te apetezca. Leer o nadar. Cora mencionó que quería enseñarte a montar, quizás podrías hacer eso.

— ¿Nadar? — Stiles preguntó, sorprendido porque no había visto una piscina en la propiedad.

— Sí, sé que no has explorado mucho, pero hay un estanque de donde se puede nada. Quizás podamos ir los tres y aprovechar el día, hacer un picnic y todo. — dijo Derek emocionado.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza efusivamente.

— No…sé nadar. — confesó, avergonzado de tener que admitirlo al otro hombre.

— Bueno, podríamos enseñarte. — dijo Derek con orgullo y sonrió para animar a Stiles.

— Su-supongo que estaría bien. — dijo cediendo y permitiendo que el hombre se saliera con la suya.

El enorme esbozo una sonrisa y asintió. Luego volvieron a permanecer en silencio, pero poco después Derek sorprendió a Stiles.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que podías entrar en mi dormitorio? — preguntó de repente.

— Pero…eh… ¡Se supone que también tengo que limpiar! — Stiles exclamó. — Lo lamento, no fue mi intención hacer nada malo, yo…— dijo ansioso y entonces se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre bromeaba. — No seas cruel. — lo regaño suavemente. — Creía que había hecho algo malo.

— Ahhh, lo siento, es sólo que no lo resistí. Gracias, sé que soy un perezoso, pero es más por la falta de tiempo que otra cosa. — Derek suspiró. — Lo aprecio y mucho. No tienes que limpiar, estoy seguro de que Peter te lo dijo porque sabe que siempre estoy ocupado y todo eso. Por lo que general, una de las mujeres del pueblo viene y hace la limpieza un par de veces a la semana. Pero ha estado enferma y el trabajo se ha acumulado.

— No me molesta. Si sólo tengo que cocinar me volveré loco sin dada que hacer. Lo disfruto y tengo que decir que tu dormitorio era de lo peor. — Stiles arrugo la nariz y no se dio cuenta de que hermoso que se veía en la mente de Derek ni de lo mucho que éste deseaba besarle.

Derek se aclaró la garganta y sonrió.

— Te dije que soy perezoso. Mi madre siempre me tenía que amenazar para que limpiara mi habitación cuando era niño. Prefiero las actividades exteriores en los días soleados o incluso lloviosos.

Continuaron hablando un rato más. Stiles estaba contento por poder ver un lado de Derek que no había visto antes, el lado juguetón. Cuanto más aprendía del hombre, más atraído se sentía por él. Se le ocurrió que cuando dejara Montana, sería muy probable que dejara aquí su corazón. Desde la semana anterior, había visto a Derek tratar a todos con suavidad y respeto, trataba a los animales y caballos con dulzura e incluso había mostrado sumo cuidado con Stiles. Ignoró el hecho de que tenía que marcharse y se puso de pie, se estiró y bostezó.

— Tengo que preparar el desayuno, de lo contrario podría molestar al rebaño.

Derek observó al chico un momento, estudio el delgado cuerpo frente a él y la forma agraciada en la que se movía. El impulso de acercarse y besarle era casi intolerable, pero también desconcertante. No sabía cómo manejar estos pensamientos y emociones que sentía por el chico frente. Era un territorio nuevo para él. Eso, y que al chico no le gustaba el contacto físico. Disponía de más de dos meses y medio para atender qué le pasaba y ganarse la confianza de Stiles. Con suerte, esa pequeña cantidad de tiempo sería suficiente para ganarle el cariño del muchacho también.

— Creo que tomaré una ducha y me vestiré. Ha sido un día muy largo. — habiendo dicho eso, se puso de pie y dejó que Stiles entrara de primero a la casa. Sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por la delgada retaguardia, esa parte trasera que sus manos adorarían explorar.

El sábado pasó pacíficamente. Stiles terminó de lavar la ropa de Derek, la dobló y guardó todo, incluyendo sus calzoncillos y ropa interior. Aún se sentía extraño tocando las cosas de otro hombre, pero supuso que era parte del trabajo. Se sentía exhausto cuando terminó de lavar los platos de la cena. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Tan pronto como guardó el último plato, regresó a su dormitorio, se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó completamente dormido.

Escuchó a alguien toar la puerta de su dormitorio y eso lo despertó del sueño más reparador que había tenido en un buen tiempo. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Derek sonrió suavemente y acomodó uno de sus mechones de cabello.

— Es hora de levantarse. — Stiles asintió suavemente y se dirigió al baño contiguo.

Derek rio al ver al adolescente. La expresión adormilada, el cabello desaliñado como si…su respiración se entrecortó ante la idea que había recorrido su cabeza y la sacudió para aclarar sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo para el almuerzo de los tres. Cora bajó por las escaleras unos momentos después.

— ¿Dónde está Stiles?

— Aún se está preparando. Creo que había dormido toda la noche. — le dijo en voz baja.

— ¡Eso es genial! Por lo general lo escucho por las noches moviéndose en el interior de su dormitorio. — confesó.

Derek asintió y continuó preparando varios sándwiches. Los envolvió y los colocó en un viejo cesto de picnic que le encantaba a su madre. Luego agregó las sobaras de la ensalada de patata del día anterior, platos desechables, servilletas, tenedores y algunas galletas que Stiles había horneado el día anterior. Lo colocó todo de frente a la puerta y tomó una pequeña hilera, guardó unas latas de refresco y botellas de té frío antes de llenarla de hielo. Lo colocó también cerca de la puerta, frente a la que ya estaba una manta para que pudieran sentarse y toallas para secarse. Estaba guardando todo en el coche cuando Stiles llegó bostezando. Parpadeo al ver que ya estaba listo.

— Debiste haberme dejado hacer eso. — se quejó.

— Todos nos merecemos un día libre, no te preocupes. — respondió Derek, colocando la manta sobre su hombro y las toallas sobre su brazo. — ¿Estás listo? Espera, ¿no tienes pantalones cortos?

— ¿Eh? — Stiles miró a sus tejanos, uno tenía la rodilla descosida y la otra un agujero. — Oh…no, no me gustan.

— Sostén esto y espera un minuto. — El vaquero le entregó todo y subió por las escaleras a la planta alta. Treinta segundos más tarde, Derek regresó corriendo y le entregó un par de pantalones cortos a Stiles. — Estos deberían quedarte bien, los usaba en el instituto.

Stiles miró los pantaloncitos blancos y rojos que le dio Derek. El pensar en usar algo que había estado tan cerca de la piel del otro hombre lo hizo estremecerse y recibió la prenda reaciamente. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su dormitorio cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se recostó contra la dura madera y se quedó mirando los pantaloncillos. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral. Trato de ignorarlo, se quitó los zapatos, los vaqueros y se puso los pantalones cortos; luego volvió a colocarse los tejanos sobre ellos. Estaba a punto de ponerse los zapatos cuando se quedó congelado. Nadar significaba que debería quitarse la camisa y entonces se darían cuenta. No, no podía permitirlo, todo menos eso.

Tendría que dejarse la camisa puesta y nadar con ella. Habiendo decidido eso, tomó la camiseta extra de su armario y salió.

— ¡Muy bien! Vamos. — dijo Derek con felicidad, contento de poder pasar un tiempo con Stiles. Quizás esta sería la oportunidad de poder conocer más al chico. — Como aún no sabes montar a caballo, te llevaremos en coche.

Stiles se sentía agradecido de que Cora se sentara entre él y Derek. Trató de no mostrar su alivio así que mantuvo una expresión seria y miró por la ventana mientras el vehículo se movía. No les llevo más de cinco minutos llegar al estanque y cuando llegaron, se quedó mirando a todos lados con curiosidad mientras se bajaba de su asiento. Observó el enorme cuerpo de agua, unos cuantos arboles a su alrededor y las montañas al fondo. Estaba impactado por la belleza y no podía dejar de mirar.

— Siempre lo miro de la misma forma cuando vengo aquí. — dijo Derek. Se acercó a mirar su tierra con una expresión de orgullo.

— Nunca había estado en un lugar tan bello. — respondió Stiles con admiración. Sus dedos deseaban escribir mientras miraba la nube blanca cerca de la cima de las montañas. Deseaba haber traído su cuaderno. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y luego al otro, después enfocó sus ojos en Derek, que tenía una expresión de felicidad en el rostro. — De verdad te gusta mucho este lugar, ¿no?

— Sí, mucho. — el vaquero inclinó su cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Stiles. — ¿Estás listo para comenzar tus lecciones de natación?

Stiles asintió reaciamente y siguió al hombre al agua, se detuvo para quitarse los zapatos y los pantalones. Se quedó únicamente con los pantaloncillos cortos, los pies descalzos y su camiseta, luego se dio la vuelta y prácticamente dejó de respirar. Derek se quitó todo a excepción de sus pantaloncillos cortos. Su enorme pecho, musculoso y moreno, brillando bajo la luz del sol. Sus músculos se movían muy sensualmente. Stiles tragó fuertemente mientras se le hacía la boca agua por la lujuria que invadía su cuerpo. No notó la mirada de Cora mientras observaba a Derek. Sacudió la cabeza, miró al suelo y se sobresaltó cuando la voz ronca de Derek resonó por su cuerpo.

— ¿No te vas a quitar la camiseta?

— No…no, yo, eh…me quemo con facilidad. — mintió Stiles, no quería que vieran su vergonzoso cuerpo.

— Oh, de acuerdo. Bueno, ¿Por qué no vienes al agua hasta que te llegue a la cintura? ¿Vale? — Derek se movió hacia el agua y se introdujo en el líquido oscuro. Continuó caminando, suspirando con placer mientras el agua fría tocaba su cálida piel. Pronto el agua le llegó hasta el pecho y se giró para ver a Stiles, que aún estaba parado en la orilla. — Vamos — insistió. Cora nadó en el agua, manteniendo la mirada en Stiles mientras nadaba en círculos alrededor de su hermano. Ella había sentido una cierta tensión, una especie de química entre el chico y su hermano. ¿Era posible que Stiles estuviera enamorado de su hermano? El chico temía a los hombres, así que no tendría sentido, ¿no? Lo observo meterse lentamente en el agua, con los ojos fijos en la superficie mientras se movía hasta que el agua le llego a la cintura y se negó a moverse más. Cora nado hacia él y se paró a su lado.   

— Continua, estoy justo aquí. Sostén mi brazo. — lo animó para introducirse más en el agua.

Derek se quedó dónde estaba, observando a Stiles y Cora acercarse a él. Una vez llegaron a su lado, Cora lo dejo ir y comenzó a mostrarle cómo mover los brazos y las piernas. Finalmente, Stiles pudo flotar y comenzó a disfrutarlo. Los hermanos lo miraban divertidos y una calidez se esparció en ellos mientras observaban su expresión de alegría y orgullo. Stiles actuaba como un niño pequeño en la mañana de navidad por algo que era muy fácil de conseguir. Les hizo sentir humildad al pensar en lo bueno que habían sido sus vidas y lo dichosos que habían sido.

Stiles se movió por las aguas y miró a Cora y Derek chapotear y hundirse el uno al otro. Vio el amor y cariño que sentían el uno por el otro y sintió envidia.

Luego se sintió avergonzado. Sentir envidia porque ellos fueran felices no era justo: merecían serlo. Suspirando, se dio la vuelta y salió del agua, luego se dejó caer en la manta que Derek había colocado. Se recostó sobre su espalda y miró las nubes viajar por el cielo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Lentamente sus parpados se cerraron y su respiración se relajó. En unos minutos se quedó dormido y se giró sobre un costado de su cuerpo.

Cora y Derek renunciaron a la batalla de quién podía hundir al otro más veces y decidieron almorzar. Sonrieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que Stiles se había quedado dormido. Ambos se tumbaron en la manta al lado del chico. Los ojos de Derek recorrieron el cuerpo del joven, estudiando sus piernas musculosas y su delgada espalda. Ahí fue cuando noto los pies de Stiles. Las suelas estaban cubiertas de cicatrices circulares que parecían quemaduras. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y su respiración se detuvo al pensar en lo que pudo haberlas causado. Su propio padre solía fumar puros. Derek apretó la mandíbula y sus labios se estiraron por su enojo. Si alguna vez lograba poner sus manos encima del hijo de perra que había lastimado a una persona tan dulce, lo haría picadillo y lo enterraría en las montañas donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Stiles cambio de posición y se recostó sobre su espalda; dejo que una mano descasara en su estómago y coloco la otra cerca de Derek. Los ojos del vaquero se entrecerraron al notar la banda de cuero y la forma en la que se ajustaba en su piel. Una marca roja podía verse alrededor de los bordes. En un esfuerzo por hacer que el chico estuviera más cómodo, la tocó con cuidado y se la quitó, advirtiendo con horro las marcas que yacían debajo. Cora dejo escapar la respiración y levanto la mano y la colocó sobre su boca.

— Derek. — Susurró alarmada.

La volvió a mirar para hacer que se callara y cuidadosamente colocó la banda en su sitio, preguntándose qué diablos ocurría con el chico. Había cicatrices más antiguas y marcas que parecían recientes. Cerró los puños mientras el enojo recorría su ser. ¿Alguien le había hecho eso? ¿Había sido él mismo? ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Maldición. Se sentía impotente por no haber hecho nada por el joven. Cuando regresaran a la casa, hablaría con Stiles. Alguien tenía que detenerlo antes de que se lastimara seriamente.

Acerco el cesto de picnic y comenzó a sacarlo todo: sacudió el hombro de Stiles para despertarlo.

— Stiles. Es hora de comer, despierta.

Una voz lo llamo entre la oscuridad. Stiles abrió lentamente los ojos y observo que Derek estaba casi encima de él. El temor se apodero de él por un segundo pero luego se disipó. Se quedó mirando a Derek, parpadeo varias veces para tratar de espabilarse.

— Es la hora de comer, Stiles. — repitió Derek, retirando su mano y echándose hacia atrás.

Stiles frunció el ceño. Algo que no iba bien: Una mirada extraña había aparecido en los ojos de Derek y su cuerpo estaba tenso, como si estuviera enojado por algo. Se sentó, miro a Cora y noto que estaba pálida y como molesta.

— ¿Ha pasado algo malo? — pregunto preocupado.

— No, todo está bien. ¿Te apetece un refresco o té frio? — respondió Derek de forma distraída.

La expresión de Derek estaba tensa y Stiles sabía que no le estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Acaso había dicho algo mientras dormía? ¿Estarían molestos porque no les había acompañado en sus juegos y se había quedado dormido?

Suspirando, acepto el sándwich que le tendía Derek y señalo el refresco. Se recostó en el árbol que estaba detrás de ellos. Se quedó mirando a las montañas mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich; su apetito había desaparecido y el estómago le daba vueltas. Quizás Derek se había cansado de sus problemas. ¿Acaso iba a despedirlo y enviarlo a casa? Finalmente dejó de fingir las ganas de comer, volvió a envolver el sándwich lo dejó a un lado.

— ¿He hecho algo malo?

— No, ¿Por qué piensas eso? — la voz del vaquero era cortante y sin emociones.

— Porque estás enfadado y Cora parece estar molesta. Obviamente ha pasado algo y no quieren hablar de ello. Está bien, pero dime algo, ¿me vas a despedir y enviar de regreso a Nueva York? — pregunto Stiles directamente. Estaba cansado y sus ojos miraron fijamente a los de Derek.

— ¡No! — exclamaron los dos a la vez. — Es sólo que estamos preocupados por ti. — continuo Derek con cautela. — ¿Cómo te hiciste esas marcas en la muñeca? 

Stiles se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek había visto las heridas de su muñeca. Se acercó la mano al pecho y miro a los hermanos. Habían descubierto lo que más le avergonzaba.

— ¿Cómo lo saben? — murmuró.

— Te he quitado la banda al darme cuenta de que te estaba irritando la piel. La he vuelto a colocar porque no era mi intención hablar de esto aquí, pero no quiero que pienses que voy a despedirte. Es sólo que Cora y yo estamos preocupados. — explicó Derek suavemente. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza y preocupación. — ¿Por qué tienes esas marcas en el brazo?

Stiles no respondió inmediatamente; simplemente se levantó la camiseta, pero al hacerlo tanto Derek como Cora sintieron que les habían robado el aire.

— Es la única forma de alejar el dolor. Cuando tengo un ataque de pánico, es una reacción involuntaria frente a ese dolor. Me…corto o araño.

— Oh, Stiles. — susurro Cora, se movió a su lado y lo abrazo fuertemente. Le acaricio el cabello y el rostro con ternura. — Debes detenerte. Podrías lastimarte seriamente algún día, por favor, por mí, tienes que prometerme que te detendrás. Cuando sientas la necesidad de hacerlo, puedes hablarlo conmigo o con Derek. Te ayudaremos, Stiles, pero por favor, no lo hagas más. — prácticamente le estaba rogando y Stiles enterró su rostro en su hombro, avergonzado de sus acciones. Una fuerte mano se posó en su hombro y escuchó la voz de Derek muy cerca.

— No es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, Stiles. Todos hacemos cosas en nuestras vidas cuando nos sentimos molestos o algo nos hace daño. Pero eso nos es saludable. Si necesitas algo, puedo enseñarte algunos movimientos de judo que te ayuden a liberar las frustraciones o el dolor. Podemos montar un área donde puedas darla una paliza a algún muñeco o algo así, pero esto no. — sus manos viajaron por el brazo de Stiles hasta su muñeca, tocando la piel justo encima de la banda de cuero. Stiles se estremeció al sentir el calor que atravesó por su brazo provocado por la áspera piel de la mano.

— Lo siento. — sollozó, cerrando los ojos.

— No hay nada que lamentar. — dijo Cora con emoción, mirándolo a la cara. — Sé que no estás listo para hablar con nosotros de lo que té pasó y lo entiendo, pero creo que ayudaría a que el dolor desapareciera. Incluso aunque sólo hayas estado con nosotros unos cuantos días, siento que nos conocemos desde siempre y me importas de verdad. Aunque nunca nos hables de ello, por favor deja de hacerte daño. Prométemelo. — Exigió.

El tembloroso chico se quedó mirándose las piernas durante un rato, preguntándose si tendría la fuerza necesaria para mantener una promesa. Lentamente asintió, aunque sin mirarles a los ojos por temor a ver rechazo o lastima. No podrías soportar que sintieran lástima por él.   

— Lo intentaré. — dijo, observando la reacción de Cora. — Es lo más que puedo hacer. Es…un reflejo, Cora. No siempre puedo controlarlo.

Derek había permanecido en silencio mientras Cora hablaba, pero esta vez no se quedó callado.

— Por favor, inténtalo. Por nosotros.

Stiles asintió nuevamente y sonrió.

— Lo haré.

Los hermanos parecieron derretirse por el alivio y comenzaron a bromear. Esta vez incluyeron a Stiles, mientras terminaban de almorzar. Finalmente, se dirigieron al rancho. Cora les ordeno cambiarse y que regresaban al establo en veinte minutos o iría por ellos. Stiles rio al escuchar sus palabras: sabía que no podría obligarle.

Mientras Stiles tarareaba una canción extranjera y se movía por la casa, no advirtió los ojos verdes que le estudiaban ni se dio cuenta de cómo su risa afectaba al dueño de esos ojos.


	12. Capítulo 12

Cuando Stiles terminó de cambiarse, salió para encontrarse con Cora. Al acercarse, vio que estaba guiando un caballo fuera del establo. El caballo era ligeramente más pequeño que Mantacor, con pelaje rojizo, casi del tono de las llamas. Su melena y cola color café se movían cada que caminaba. Cora sonrió y le indicó que se acercará dónde estaban parados ella y el caballo.

— Esta es Brandy. Tiene dos años y es bastante dócil. Puedes aprender fácilmente con ella. Acércate y estira tu mano para que ella pueda olerla. Así es como comienzan a conocerte.

Stiles reaciamente levantó la mano y la extendió con la palma hacia arriba.

El caballo coloco su nariz contra su palma y los bigotes le hicieron cosquillas. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa y le empezaron a brillar los ojos de felicidad y alegría.

— Es muy hermosa.

— Bien. Debes montar a un caballo siempre por el lado izquierdo. Toma las riendas con tu mano izquierda. — Cora le entregó las riendas y él las coloco en su mano izquierda y se movió nerviosamente hasta que ella lo posiciono al lado del caballo. — Bien. Ahora coloca tu mano izquierda, la que sostiene las riendas, en la silla. También puedes sostenerte de su melena. Ahí no tienen terminaciones nerviosas, así que no tienes que preocuparte por lastimarla. — Hizo lo que ordeno y esperó que le diera más instrucciones.

—Muy bien, ahora coloca tu mano derecha al final de la silla. Justo así. Bien. Ahora con tu pie izquierdo en el estribo. Ahora rebota sobre tu pie tres veces y elévate, sube la pierna a la silla mientras lo haces.

Stiles casi suelta las riendas y tuvo que intentarlo varias veces mientras trataba de seguir las instrucciones. Por fin en la silla, jadeo por el cansancio de intentar montar un caballo. Se aferró a la silla y las riendas. Notó lo lejos que quedaba del suelo. El caballo cambió de posición y Stiles gritó, aferrándose con fuerza a la melena del caballo. Cora se carcajeó y un hoyuelo apareció en la comisura de su boca.

— Relájate Stiles. La yegua puede sentir que estás nervioso y eso la pondrá más nerviosa.

El chico intentó relajarse. Lentamente soltó el pelo y observó mientras Cora caminaba hacia el otro lado del caballo para asegurarse que su otro pie estuviera en el estribo. Instintivamente lo había hecho al montarse. Ajusto la longitud a su pierna y se aseguró de no lastimar al caballo. — Ahora te guiaré al corral de allá y caminaremos lentamente. ¿De acuerdo Stiles?

 Cuando Cora comenzó a guiar el caballo, Stiles apretó las piernas y se tensó. Los movimientos del caballo lo asustaban y pensó que se iba a caer.

— Relaja las piernas o no la dejaras respirar. — Escuchó a una voz ronca detrás de él. Stiles giró la cabeza y se encontró con Derek al otro lado del corral.

Los ojos del hombre reflejaban una emoción que Stiles no pudo identificar y giró la cabeza para no mirarlo. Trató de concentrarse en el animal que tenía debajo de él y en las instrucciones de Cora. La chica caminó con ellos alrededor del corral varias veces, permitiéndole acostumbrarse al ritmo. Cuando sintió que ya tenía un buen equilibrio, se detuvo al lado de Derek.

— Muy buen, te daré la oportunidad de caminar con ella a solas. Sólo tienes que apretar las piernas y mecer tus caderas hacia delante. Así harás que camine. No trates de hacer nada más. Te tienes que acostumbrar a montar a un caballo y a sus movimientos.

Stiles asintió. Hizo lo que le indicó y cuando el caballo comenzó z caminar, volvió a mirar nerviosamente a Cora, pero esta se limitó a sonreírle. Mientras el caballo caminaba por el corral sólo con él, continuo mirando hacia donde estaban Cora y Derek, y le pareció que hablaban de algo serio. Se preguntaba si tenía que ver con él. Frunció el ceño y se centró en las riendas que tenía entre sus dedos. No tenían por qué estar hablando de él. Decidió ignorarlos y disfrutar del momento al máximo. Había tomado una decisión, así que miro hacia arriba y sonrió cuando el caballo se acercó a los hermanos.  

— Cuando desees detener el caballo, tira ligeramente de las riendas. Pero no te olvides de que están adheridas a su boca y podrías lastimarla si lo haces fuerte. — le explico cuando Stiles se acercó. Hizo lo que le mandaron. Tiró ligeramente de las rindas y el caballo se detuvo.

— ¿Cómo me bajo? — preguntó.

— Sólo tienes que mover la pierna hacia la parte trasera del caballo y te dejas caer antes de quitar el pie izquierdo del estribo. — dijo Derek, antes de que Cora contestara. Observo la forma en la que los músculos del delgado cuerpo se movían mientras bajaba del caballo. — Lo has hecho bien, chico.

Stiles casi se derrite por los cumplidos y sonrió enormemente. En menos de una semana, esa mirada atemorizada había comenzado a desaparecer y Derek sintió un enorme alivio y felicidad por haber podido ayudar al adolescente. No tenía que analizar ni examinar los otros sentimientos de su interior.

El chico estaría aquí durante tres meses y después regresaría a Nueva York y Derek no tendría que volver a preocuparse por esos sentimientos. Sin embargo, pensar en que Stiles volvería a Nueva York hizo que el corazón le doliera y el estómago le diera vueltas. De repente enojado consigo mismo, Derek se alejó del corral.

— Tengo que trabajar en la contabilidad, los veré en la cena. — se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

— ¿He hecho algo malo? — murmuró Stiles, mirando al suelo.

— No, para nada. Es sólo que está cansado. Se pone así cuando está exhausto. — mintió Cora y miró a su hermano con hostilidad. ¿Por qué insistía en ignorar sus propias emociones? Y ahora había molestado a Stiles. — Vamos, deja que te muestre cómo peinarla y quitarle la silla. La siguiente lección será ponérsela, ¿Vale? Así podrás hacerlo tú mismo.

Le quitaron la silla a Brandy y la cepillaron, asegurándose que estuviera limpia y feliz antes de llevarla a su establo. El Sol estaba a punto de ocultarse: se encontraba justo arriba de las montañas cuando volvieron a casa.      

El amor y la ternura no existían en la solitaria vida de Stiles. Había perdido la esperanza de volverlos a tener por las muchas penalidades a las que se había visto enfrentado desde pequeño. Su fe en muchas cosas se había muerto el mismo día en el que habían enterrado a su madre, incluyendo su creencia en Dios. ¿Qué clase de Dios cruel permitiría que tuviera la vida que había tenido? La necesidad de estar a solas se apodero de él y se excusó con Cora antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio.

Tomó su cuaderno, se recostó en la cama boca abajo y comenzó a escribir acerca de las montañas y el cielo azul de esa mañana, de la lección de caballos y del enorme hombre que nunca parecía estar lejos de sus pensamientos pero al que jamás podría comprender. Las letras fluyeron por sus dedos y para cuando levanto la mirada, el reloj indicaba que eran las siete y media y el cielo se había oscurecido. Colocó el lapicero sobre el cuaderno y lo cerró. Luego se detuvo y se estiró con un gemido. Su espalda le dolía por estar mucho tiempo en la misma posición. Decidió preparar algo para cenar para todos y al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Cora que ya estaba cocinando. Se paró sorprendido y la observó un momento. Estaba preparando una caja de macarrones con queso, así que no tendría problemas con ello, supuso. El agua comenzó a echar espuma. Stiles se acercó a la cocina y bajo la temperatura, asegurándose de que el nivel del agua hubiera descendido antes de moverla.

— Lo siento. Tenía que haberme quedad aquí para cocinar. — le dijo a Cora mientras trataba de hacerse cargo de todo, pero ésta se rehusó y le obligó a sentarse.

— Estoy bien, simplemente no me di cuenta de que el agua ya estaba hirviendo. Como dijo Derek, todos necesitamos un día libre. — dejó caer los macarrones en la olla y los movió para asegurarse de que no se pegaran.

Stiles se preguntó se Derek seguiría en su despacho y reposó su barbilla en una mano mientras observaba a Cora moverse por la cocina. Antes le había parecido que estaba muy agitado, ¿Qué lo habría molestado? Parecía estar enfadado. Pensar en ello le hirió y se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación. Sin percatarse de ello, dejó escapar un suspiro y luego salto alarmado cuando escucho esa bella voz que había empezado a extrañar. 

— ¿Por qué el enorme suspiro?

Giro la cabeza y miro a Derek recostado contra el umbral de la puerta, tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

— Nada, sólo pensaba.

Derek asintió brevemente y se acercó a Cora para ayudarle a colocar los platos y vasos. Continuó mirando a Stiles. Lo observó con cuidado por si reflejaba en su rostro sus pensamientos. El chico era bueno ocultando sus emociones la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando se trataba del temor. El temor parecía estar intrínsecamente ligado al adolescente y estaba feliz de no haber visto esa emoción reflejada en el rostro de Stiles todo el día.

Los tres se sentaron a comer. Lo hicieron casi en silencio con sólo un par de palabras intercambiadas ocasionalmente. Incapaz de tolerar el silencio, Cora suspiró, alejó el plato y se marchó. Derek la miró irse sin mostrar ningún interés y luego volvió a mirar a Stiles.

— Llevas aquí casi una semana, ¿cómo te sientes?

Levanto la mirada de su plato, Stiles sonrió suavemente.

— Creo que es el mejor lugar en el que he estado jamás. Es bonito, tranquilo, y tú y Cora son las personas más bondadosas que he conocido. Cuando me vaya los voy a extrañas. — después de haber dicho eso, se puso de pie y caminó al fregadero, colocó su plato y abrió el grifo.

Algo similar a la desesperación comenzó a molestar a Derek, pidiéndole que le dijera a Stiles que no tenía que marcharse. Pero de avergonzarse a sí  mismo, se puso de pie y se detuvo al lado de Stiles para entregarle su plato. Notó que Stiles no se asustó esta vez y sonrió como un idiota al salir de la cocina.

Stiles terminó de lavar los platos y se fue a la cama. Últimamente se le hacía más fácil dormir: cada noche lo hacía por lo menos unas cuantas horas, si no toda la noche. No le había mentido a Derek al decirle que le echaría de menos a él, a su hermana y al rancho. Era un hermoso lugar para vivir y sólo podía soñar con quedarse allí. Su mente sabía que eso no podía ser, pero era lo que añoraba su corazón. Para evitar que su corazón se rompiera nuevamente, tendría que distanciarse, pero tal vez fuera demasiado tarde. Guardó los pocos utensilios que habían utilizado, apagó la luz y caminó a su dormitorio. Algo le dijo que sería otra noche en vela.

Transcurrieron un par de semanas con la misma rutina. Stiles, por supuesto, preparaba las comidas los seis días de la semana que los hombres llegaban a trabajar y Cora continuó con sus lecciones de cabalgar. Seguía yendo a ver a Mantacor por las mañanas después de que los hombres se marcharan. El caballo había comenzado a confiar en él y trataba de no ser muy obvio cuando Cora y Derek estaban alrededor. Sin embargo, el caballo se quedaba en el corral y lo llamaba, relinchando y caminando de un lado a otro, observándole. Le hacía sentir culpable de no poder ir a saludarlo o acariciarle el hocico. Pero sabía que Derek se enfadaría mucho con él si lo hacía.

Para su desgracia, Derek lo descubrió.

Había transcurrido un mes desde que empezó a trabajar de cocinero en el rancho,  y salió justo después de que los hombres se marcharan, casi corriendo al corral donde el caballo le estaba esperando.

— ¿Qué tal, Mantacor? — dijo suavemente, riendo cuando el caballo lamió los cubos de azúcar de la palma de su mano. Le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello y se carcajeó mientras el caballo le hacía cariños con el hocico.

— ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?! — escuchó una voz ronca gritando detrás de él a cierta distancia. Vio a Derek correr en su dirección y trató de huir de la figura que se acercaba. — ¿Acaso no te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de él? ¡Es peligroso! — gritó Derek y sin pensarlo, tomó al chico fuertemente del brazo. Stiles se quedó congelado. Se preguntó si Derek le iba a golpear y cerró los ojos. Pareció ocultarse dentro de sí mismo. Derek se dio cuenta horrorizado de lo que Stiles estaba pensando y le soltó inmediatamente, empuñando las manos.

— Creía que durante estas últimas cuatro semanas que llevabas con nosotros ya sabrías que yo jamás, jamás te golpearía, Stiles. — dijo en voz baja y Stiles pudo notar que había herido al otro hombre. — ¡Aléjate del caballo! — habiendo ducho eso, el vaquero se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cobertizo de las herramientas detrás del granero. La furia irradiaba de Derek mientras Stiles observaba cómo la tensa espalda se alejaba de él. No entendía que había hecho para herir a Derek. No era como si fuera algo más que un empleado para él. Pero sabía que la culpa lo hacía pensar de esa forma y trató de reprimir su voz interna que le decía que huyera, rápido y lejos. Quizás sería mejor desapareciera de sus vidas.

No había traído más que problemas y aprietos para los hermanos, aunque ellos habían sido muy generosos y amables desde el principio. Su mano se elevó instintivamente a su mejilla, sus dedos tocaron la abultada piel de sus cicatrices. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que recordó que existía y la tocó para hacerse recordar por qué no debía tener relaciones íntimas con nadie.    

Stiles tomó una decisión. Volvió a la casa, empacó sus cosas en la bolsa que había traído y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo de los hombres.

Puso todo en la mesa y lo cubrió para evitar que se llenara de moscas. Después preparo la cena y la colocó en el horno.

Escribió las instrucciones en una hoja de papel para que Derek la terminara. Sabía que le debía mucho al hombre, así que se sentó a escribir una nota de agradecimiento. Explicó que el caballo había comenzado a confiar en él y le permitía tocarlo, incluso esperaba sus visitas diarias con ansia. Se disculpó por desobedecer sus órdenes, pero se había sentido atraído por el caballo porque eran muy similares. La confianza costaba ganársela.

Dejo la carta sobre el horno, tomó la bolsa de su dormitorio y camino hacia la puerta, pero no sin mirar atrás una última vez. Con el corazón partido, comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo.

Derek le había dado su paga cada semana y estaba en el fondo de su bolsa. Tenía lo suficiente para regresar a Nueva York y encontrar un apartamento. Quizás sería buena idea trasladarse a otro lugar. Peter probablemente se enfadaría con él por abandonar otro trabajo. El sol le quemaba, el sudor le caía por la frente, el labio superior y por debajo de los brazos, pero Stiles continuó, acomodándose la bolsa. Maldición, sí que hacía calor.

 Stiles llegó al pueblo aproximadamente media hora después de salir de la casa alguien se detuvo y lo llevó en auto. Cuando se bajó del vehículo, le dio las gracias al sujeto detrás del volante y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una chica de cabello oscuro que salió del salón de belleza, era la misma que había conocido en el bar, la cita de Derek.

— Eres Stiles. ¿No? — preguntó al verlo, y se acercó caminando hacia él con una sonrisa.

Asintió distraídamente preguntándose que desearía.

— Soy Helen Chambers. Te vi aquella noche en el bar honky-tonk. No tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos por ese cabrón de Franklin. — le extendió la mano y él la tomó cautelosamente mientras la estudiaba. — ¿Qué haces aquí en el pueblo? ¿Ha venido Charlie a comprar más provisiones? — miró a su alrededor para ver si podía encontrar el vehículo del rancho.

— No, me voy a casa. — dijo Stiles en voz baja.

— ¿Oh? ¿Y eso a qué se debe? La temporada alta no acabará hasta dentro de un par de meses y sé que Derek jamás te despediría. Le gusta demasiado tu comida y me ha dicho lo contento que está de que su tío Peter te haya recomendado para este trabajo. Ha sido muy difícil hacer que alguien aceptara tal responsabilidad. — Helen rio suavemente. Notó la mirada atemorizada a la que Derek se había referido la última vez que habían hablado y tuvo el presentimiento de que este joven era la razón por la que Derek no había venido a verla últimamente. Algo en la forma en la que hablaba y en la mirada de sus ojos le daba esa impresión. Jampas hubiera sospechado que un hombre tan grande y tan masculino como Derek pudiera interesarse en otro hombre, pero al parecer eso era lo que había ocurrido. Aunque el chico era un tanto femenino.

— Es sólo que necesito volver a casa. — mintió. No quería decirle la verdad.

— Bueno, será una verdadera pena cariño, porque esos hermanos Hale te quieren de verdad y creo que te echarán mucho de menos si te marchas. Por supuesto, es tu decisión, pero al menos piensa en despedirte antes de marcharte. — su voz tenía un tono serió y se acercó a tocar la mejilla sin la cicatriz. — Si necesitas que alguien te lleve al aeropuerto, Walter Moseby va en esa dirección para ir a recoger a su hija. Estoy segura que te llevará.

Stiles miró al suelo, su mente le daba vueltas pensando en las palabras y en su significado. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Lo extrañarían? Nadie lo había echado de menos antes y eso le hizo sentir incómodo. Si escuchaba atentamente, podría oír el hielo derretirse poco a poco dentro de su corazón. Las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar y parpadeo rápidamente para deshacerse de ellas. Levantó la cabeza, sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

— Creo que volveré. Gracias, señorita Chambers.

— Llámame Helen y no lo menciones chico. ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta? — dijo sonriéndole y guiándolo hacia donde estaba estacionado el vehículo. Asintió con entusiasmo y la siguió al coche. Vio aproximarse al coche de Derek según abría la puerta del pasajero. Cerró los ojos por un instante y agachó la cabeza: sabía que Derek comenzaría a gritarle. Abrió los ojos, sonrió a Helen y señaló a Derek con su barbilla, alejándose del vehículo.

 — Supongo que ya lo ha descubierto. Gracias por la oferta, seño…este…Helen.

— Cuídate, Stiles. Estoy segura que se calmará. Es un buen hombre con un enorme corazón en ese amplio pecho. No te preocupes demasiado su actúa como un lobo con una espina en la pata. Le gustas mucho. — le guiño el ojo antes de reírse de la expresión del sorprendido Stiles, quien comprendió el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Se subió al vehículo y se alejó, despidiéndose de Derek con un movimiento de su mano.

Derek aparcó al lado de Stiles, se acercó y abrió la puerta.

— Entra. — pidió en voz baja.

Stiles hizo un gesto de dolor y subió al vehículo, diciendo inmediatamente: — Antes de que me grites, no me atreví a marcharme. Helen se había ofrecido a llevarme de vuelta al rancho. Lo siento.

El vaquero permaneció en silencio un momento, sus manos se aferraron al volante y sus nudillos estaban blancos por la tensión. Finalmente rompió el silencio.

— ¿Por qué? — fue todo lo que dijo; dos palabras.

 Stiles se sintió culpable y se miró las manos, que reposaban sobre sus piernas.

— Porque no quería causarles problemas a ti y a Cora. Ya les he causado más de un problemas y ustedes no se merecen eso, después de todas las cosas maravillosas y generosas que han hecho por mí. No quería pagarte complicando más las cosas. 

— ¿Y crees que marchándote así, sin una pablara, sin si quiera despedirte, no me habrían complicado las cosas? Maldita sea, Stiles, Yo…— se detuvo, cerró la boca y se mordió la lengua.

— Lo lamento, Derek. De verdad. Dame otra oportunidad, por favor. Te prometo que me esmerare más. — rogó Stiles, preguntándose si quizás esta sería su última oportunidad para estar con el vaquero.

— No te despediré, Stiles, si eso es lo que estás pensando. — Derek suspiró. — Ya te lo dije antes, quiero ayudarte. No…te dije esto antes porque no quería asustarte o hacer que te marcharas antes, pero quiero que te quedes para siempre. Continuaras en el mismo empleo, pero cuando acabe la temporada alta sólo cocinaras para mí, Cora, Charlie y otros dos empleados que se quedan todo el año.

Stiles se quedó mirando asombrado, feliz de que Derek le ofreciera algo tan maravilloso: la oportunidad de formar parte del equipo, de hacer amigos y de tener un lugar donde curarse. Lo dejó sin palabras y observó cómo Derek le miraba titubeante y preocupado.

— No…no sé qué decir. No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo que me quedo después de todos los problemas que he causado.

— No eres problemático, Stiles. Lamento haberte gritado así, debí haber controlado mejor mi temperamento. Pero las cosas han sido de esa forma, y así es la vida. Durante tres semanas, no ha pasado nada ¿no es cierto? Además, decías en tu carta que pareces agradar a Mantacor. Bueno, si eso es cierto, quizás sea el momento en que puedas ayudarme con él y de esa forma contribuir, ¿eh? — dijo Derek, notando la tensión que emanaba del cuerpo de Stiles y la felicidad que había comenzado a instalarse en su mirada. Si no hubiera regresado a disculparse, Stiles quizás se hubiera marchado. La idea de que Stiles no estuviera y no pudiera ver más su dulce sonrisa y escuchar su melodiosa voz, lo asustaba.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Es un caballo tan dulce! ¡De verdad! ¡Además sé que si llegará a cocerte, tú también le gustarías! — Stiles prácticamente estaba saltando en su asiento mientras miraba a Derek.

Derek asintió mientras escuchaba a Stiles hablar del caballo, de cómo cada mañana le llevaba una golosina y pasaba tiempo con él. Le hizo sentir mejor escuchar esa voz porque parecía feliz y libre. Su corazón se había roto por el chico desde que llegó y observó la cicatriz de su mejilla y las de las plantes de sus pies. Sabía que, durante las tres últimas semanas el chico no había tratado de lastimarse a sí mismo porque la banda de su muñeca había desaparecido después de que aquellas heridas sanaran y no se la había puesto otra vez.

Durante este mes pasado, había logrado conocer a Stiles un poco mejor y su vida en Nueva York; al menos lo poco que el chico le había contado. Lentamente había ignorado las objeciones de su mente y estaba aprendiendo a aceptar su atracción. Había entendido el hecho de que deseaba a Stiles u lo hacía como nunca antes hubiera deseado a ninguna mujer. Le asustaba un poco la intensidad de sus sentimientos por el joven y la lujuria que experimentaba cada vez que lo miraba, pero lo aceptaba.

Descubrió que le era cada vez más difícil no hacer algo por la atracción que sentía. Especialmente cuando lo veía como ahora. Feliz. Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. Se contenía por el temor de que Stiles pudiera asustarse o alterarse. Sin embargo, eso lo frustraba y se descargaba con sus hombres. Ellos habían comenzado a quejarse a Charlie de su actitud y de la forma en que los explotaba, especialmente porque los reprendía hasta por las cosas más insignificantes. Tenía los nervios alterados y había comenzado a crisparse: estaba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! me acaban de nominar como Sterek Queen (Lo sé, hay más personas que se lo merecen) Pero realmente me gustaría si pudieran votar por mi :,)   
> La pagina es: https://www.wattpad.com/171508719-queens-and-kings-teen-wolf-queens-and-kings
> 
> No recuerdo si tienen que estar registrados en la pagina (#EstupidaSeNace), solo tienen que votar en mi apartado @Kiryuu_Liliath. }

**Hey! me acaban de nominar como Sterek Queen (Lo sé, hay más personas que se lo merecen) Pero realmente me gustaría si pudieran votar por mi :,)**

**La pagina es: https://www.wattpad.com/171508719-queens-and-kings-teen-wolf-queens-and-kings**

**No recuerdo si tienen que estar registrados en la pagina (#EstupidaSeNace), solo tienen que votar en mi apartado @Kiryuu_Liliath.**

**¡Si votan prometo hacer maratón! (Naaah, yo no extorsiono, lo cierto es que la historia ya esta publicada ahí, así que pueden pasarse a leerla :)**

 

La camioneta se detuvo en el rancho. Cora estaba de pie en el porche esperando con ansiedad su regreso. Tan pronto como vio a Stiles en el vehículo, sintió que la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo y bajó corriendo los escalones abrazándose a Stiles en cuanto salió del coche. Éste se tambaleó por el peso y la abrazó también, inhalando profundamente el aroma de su perfume.

Cuando se alejó de él, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y él se sintió culpable.

— Por favor no llores, Cora. No puedo soportarlo. Lo siento, no me iba a marchar. En cuanto llegue al pueblo sabía que estaba cometiendo un error. Tenía que volver.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡No lo vulvas a hacer! — volvió a abrazarle, sollozando y tratando de contenerse.

Stiles rio.

— No lo haré, lo prometo.

— Tengo que regresar al trabajo. Probablemente se estarán preguntando dónde estoy. Los veré en la cena. — dijo Derek, recostándose en la ventanilla y condijo hacia donde los hombres lo esperaban cada día.

Stiles lo observó, preguntándose si todo iría bien entre ellos. Esbozó una sonrisa para Cora y subió los escalones justo detrás de ella. Lo primero que hizo fue volver a guardar sus cosas. Cora no parecía querer perderlo de vista, así que lo siguió hasta su dormitorio, se sentó en la cama y lo observó mientras desempacaba. Le pregunto por los cuadernos, pero él se limitó a escogerse de hombros y los puso en el cajón superior de la cómoda. En cuando terminó de guardar sus escasas pertenencias, lo siguió a la cocina y se quedó allí mientras él comenzó a preparar la cena. Insistió en almorzar con él, lavó los pocos platos que usaron y después Stiles pidió a Cora que le siguiera afuera de la casa.

La guio al corral de Mantacor.

— La razón por la que me marché esta mañana fue porque Derek descubrió un secreto. He…estado viniendo a ver a Mantacor a diario y ha comenzado a confiar en mí.

Le indico que se quedara al final del corral y él se acercó, esperó pacientemente hasta que el caballo se acercó a él. Aunque el animal mantenía la vista en Cora, se acercó lentamente a Stiles. El joven le dio unos terrones de azúcar en la palma de su mano y el caballo los lamió; después colocó la cabeza contra su hombro.

Cora se quedó mirando con sorpresa y asombro. Su hermano había intentado meses y mese hacer que el animal confiara en él, pero para su frustración e infelicidad el caballo se negaba a acercarse. No podía creer que el chico hubiera logrado en un mes lo que su hermano intentó durante casi un año.

— No me lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo?

— Supongo que somos muy parecidos. — explicó Stiles suavemente, mirando al caballo, sonriendo y acariciando su hocico. — Y he venido aquí a diario, le hablo y le doy golosinas. Hasta ha comenzado a esperar mis visitas, incluso me llama o corre a la cerca cada vez que me ve.

— Cielos, es increíble. ¿Crees que podrá hacer lo mismo con Derek?

— Yo…no sé. Llevará tiempo ganarse su confianza. Ha sido muy maltratado.

— ¿Cómo tú? — preguntó Cora en voz baja.

Stiles se tensó, recostó su frente contra la del caballo y lentamente asintió.

— Sí, como yo.

Pasó la siguiente hora tratando de mostrar a Mantacor que Cora no le haría daño, pero el caballo continuaba alejándose de la chica y corriendo al otro lado del corral a menos que ella se alejara. Así que finalmente Stiles se dio por vencido después del décimo intento, se despidió del caballo y volvió a la casa. Cora se quedó con él mientras terminaba de preparar la cena para todos. Estaba a punto de terminar, cuando llegó la primara de las camionetas. Pasarían unos quince o treinta minutos antes de que todos entraran, así que se apresuró a poner la mesa. Una vez más, Cora y Derek se sentaron en la cocina con él mientras los hombres lo hacían en el comedor.

Un cansancio enorme por el día que no parecía tener fin se apoderó de él y en cuanto terminó de lavar los platos, Stiles se recostó agradecido en la cama y se quedó dormido casi al instante. Aproximadamente a las dos de la mañana un sonido extraño lo despertó y se percató horrorizado de qué era lo que había causado tal sonido. Podía escucharse una tormenta desde afuera. Los rayos iluminaron su dormitorio y sacudieron las ventanas haciéndole gritar y salir de la cama. Las tormentas lo horrorizaban, incluso ahora, después de todos estos años. Corrió hacia el armario, abrió la puerta y la cerro después de entrar. Se pegó contra una esquina, se acercó las rodillas al pecho y se cubrió las orejas con las manos. Los gemidos continuaban escapando de su garganta, porque a pesar de tener las manos en las orejas, aún podía escuchar los truenos y sentir la energía a su alrededor.

Derek se había despertado por la tormenta unos cuantos minutos antes de que Stiles y fue a usar el baño. Levantó las sabanas para cubrirse cuando escuchó una especie de grito. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y salió corriendo en dirección al dormitorio de Cora, abrió ligeramente la puerta y la encontró dormida. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió al dormitorio de Stiles. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y giró el pomo, al abrirla se encontró con la cama desecha y vacía. Entró al dormitorio y miró a su alrededor. Intentó calmarse y se dijo que debía buscar a Stiles en otro lado de la casa, así que estaba a punto de volver a la cocina cuando escuchó un sonido. Se percató de que provenía del armario.

Un relámpago volvió a iluminar el dormitorio mientras abría la puerta del armario y encontró a Stiles sentado en una esquina.

— ¿Stiles? ¿Qué ocurre? — se arrodillo frente al chico, podía ver los temblores que se apoderaban de su cuerpo y el terror que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Movió la mano y la colocó suavemente sobre la rodilla de Stiles. — ¿Stiles? ¿Te dan miedo las tormentas eléctricas? ¿Es eso?   

Stiles sintió la mano en su rodilla y levantó la mirada, sin pensarlo, se lanzó a los brazos de Derek y se ferró a la cintura del hombre. Sintió los brazos del otro hombre en su espalda. Derek lo levantó y lo acomodo en su regazó como si fuera un niño pequeño mientras se recostaba en la puerta del armario.

— Shhh. Está bien. Es solo una tormenta. Terminará pronto. — Derek acarició con ternura la espalda de Stiles, y casi gruño por lo bien que se sentía al tener al hombre entre sus brazos y contra su cuerpo.

Derek sintió como el adolescente temblaba, y cuando un trueno resonó por la casa él chico gritó, aferrándose más al vaquero.

— Stiles, Shhh. No tienes nada que temer, estoy aquí contigo. Cálmate.

La tormenta terminó y únicamente dejó atrás un poco de lluvia, mientras Derek continuaba abrazando a Stiles para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Intento concentrarse en algo, además de en lo bien que se sentía con el trasero del chico contra su entrepierna. Era exquisitamente doloroso. El contacto lo hizo desear más a Stiles. El delgado cuerpo recostado sobre él era frágil y casi tembló al pensar que alguien pudiera haber lastimado a un ser tan delicado. Stiles había enterrado su rostro contra su garganta y podía sentir el calor de su aliento rosando su piel. Su temperatura corporal se elevó y apretó los dientes para evitar excitarse. Eventualmente, los únicos sonidos en el dormitorio eran las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la ventana y sus respiraciones.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que alguien lo abrazaba. Después se percató del profundo aroma a tierra debajo de su nariz, lamió sus labios resecos, tocando accidentalmente la salda y sensible piel del cuello de Derek. Sintió como el otro hombre se estremecía y los brazos de Derek lo apretaron levemente. Se alejó para mirar al otro hombre y trató de sonreír, aunque sin éxito. Derek inclino la cabeza y rozó sus labios ligeramente sobre los de Stiles, luego se alejó. Stiles se sorprendió y sólo pudo mirar al otro hombre, los labios le cosquilleaban. Derek acarició la mejilla de Stiles con su mano, ignorando la cicatriz debajo de sus dedos. No notó resistencia, así que se acercó nuevamente y lo besó con más firmeza.

Sintió la respiración del chico, Stiles movió sus labios y Derek gimió, lamiendo el grueso labio inferior, acariciándolo. Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de la sorpresa y jadeó. Un inmenso calor recorrió sus venas como llamas liquidas.

— ¿Stiles? — Derek preguntó con voz ronca. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los castaños de Stiles.

Cerrando los ojos lentamente, Stiles se acercó y esta vez respondió al beso usando su lengua de forma titubeante; casi se desmaya por las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo cuando la legua de Derek tocó la suya. Era delicioso besar a Derek. Lenta y lánguidamente hicieron el amor con su bocas, olvidándose de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y se dejaron llevar por el beso. Sus manos permanecieron inmóviles, únicamente sus labios se conectaron íntimamente. Solo rompieron el beso para respirar. Stiles enterró el rostro en el cuello de Derek. Su rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza.  

Derek rio suavemente y recorrió sus dedos por el cabello de Stiles.

— ¿Te ha gustado? — preguntó con curiosidad y sintió a Stiles asentir. — Bien.

Acarició la oreja de Stiles un momento y reaciamente soltó al chico y se puso de pie, extendiendo la mano para ayudar al joven levantarse.

— Vamos a dormir. Te veré por la mañana. — Beso la cabeza de Stiles.

Stiles miró anonadado a Derek retirarse del dormitorio y toco con su mano sus labios, pero luego comenzó a dudar. ¿El vaquero lo había besado porque estaba alterado? Su mente le exigía creerlo, pero la mitad de su corazón que había liberado de la jaula de hielo que se había formado años atrás, le pedía creer que el beso había sucedido porque lo deseaba. Stiles se subió a la cama y se recostó hasta que sonó la alarma, pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Sintió el beso hasta la punta de los pies.

Los grillos aún cantaban cuando comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Aún estaba preocupado por los momentos que había compartido con Derek en la oscuridad. Había sido el beso más dulce y suave que había experimentado. Estaba sorprendido porque la pasión podía hacerlo sentir bien, en vez del dolor con el que siempre la asociaba. ¿Se arrepentiría Derek de lo que había ocurrido al llegar la luz del Sol? Sin importarle lo que ocurriera, Stiles jamás se arrepentiría ni desearía que jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Estaba colocando los platos para los empleados del rancho cuando escuchó los pasos de Derek por las escaleras. Comenzó a sonrojarse cuando el vaquero entro a la habitación. Los ojos del hombre inmediatamente se posaron en él, en los sensuales labios que habían besado los suyos la noche anterior y sonrió. Stiles nerviosamente movió un mechón de su cabello, respondió a la sonrisa y miró hacia el suelo.  

Derek sintió que su corazón saltaba en su pecho por sus tímidas acciones y se movió hacia él. Su intención era repetir las acciones de la noche pasada, pero se detuvo frustrado al escuchar las voces de los empleados. Stiles salió corriendo a la cocina para llevar todo a la mesa antes de que los trabajadores llegaran a casa.

Derek le sonrió y deseó buenos días a sus empleados. Quería hablar con Stiles y esperó que Cora continuara dormida para cuando terminaran de desayunar, pero al sentarse a la mesa, escuchó a Cora dar los buenos días y luego apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Buenos días, hermano, Stiles! Mmm, qué bien huele. — se sentó en la silla al lado de Derek y sonrió a Stiles. — ¿Sobreviviste a la tormenta de anoche?

Stiles casi se ahoga con su pan tostado; tosió para aclararse la garganta y dio un sorbo a su zumo de naranja. Su voz estaba ronca cuando respondió: — Sobreviví a ella…muy bien. — volvió a sonrojarse.

Derek escondió una sonrisa detrás de su zumo de naranja, pero no pudo borrarla mientras comía y miraba a Stiles de reojo. En algún momento, descubrió a Stiles mirándole y le guiño un ojo. Casi se carcajea al ver como Stiles volvía a mirar su plato y la expresión avergonzada que adornaba sus facciones. El chico era absolutamente adorable y no podía esperar para pasar unos momentos a solas con él.

Cora se pasó la mayor parte del desayuno observando a los dos hombres. Podía notar que algo había cambiado entre ellos y tan pronto como Derek y el hombre se marcharon al campo, comenzó con el interrogatorio.

— Dime Stiles, ¿Quieres  explicarme qué está pasando entre mi hermano y tú?   

Su súbita pregunta lo sorprendió tanto que dejo caer uno de los platos que llevaba, miró alterado la forma en la que se rompió y los cristales cayeron por todas partes.

— Yo…yo…no sé a lo que te refieres. — Colocó los platos en el fregadero y comenzó a recoger las piezas.

Cora se recostó en su silla, sonriéndole.

— Claro que sí. Digo, después de todo, cualquiera con ojo podría ver las miradas que han intercambiado esta mañana. ¿Acaso te beso?

— ¡¿Eh?! — Stiles hizo un gesto de dolor cuando uno de los cristales cortó la palma de su mano. Lo retiro con cuidado y se compungió al ver la sangre que caía de su muñeca. — ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer! — la miro con hostilidad, tiró los pedazos del plato en la basura y mojó su mano con el agua del grifo. Observó cómo el agua se tornaba roja y se preguntó qué le diría a Cora.

Ella se había puesto de pies y se había colocado a su lado.

— Si me dices lo que pasó anoche, iré por unas gasas. — dijo divertida, estudiando su enrojecido rostro.

— No…me gustan las tormentas eléctricas. Me…asustan. Supongo que me…Derek me escuchó anoche y bajó a ver que me ocurría. Él… nosotros…nos besamos. — Miró al agua enjabonada, esperando porque ella sintiera asco, pero para su sorpresa, gritó de felicidad y lo abrazó.

— ¡Por fin! ¡No puedo creer cuánto han tardado! — Cora prácticamente saltaba de felicidad.

— ¿No…te da asco? — preguntó con incredulidad, girando su cabeza para mirarla.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a dármelo? ¿Por qué los dos son hombres? Por favor. El amor viene en cualquier presentación, cariño. No hay diferencia entre ser un hombre o una mujer, dos hombres o dos mujeres. ¡Estoy feliz! Es la primera vez que he visto a Derek tan feliz desde que nuestros padres…— cortó la oración, retiró la mirada y la enfoco en el suelo.

Aunque sentía curiosidad por sus padres, Stiles no dijo nada, sabía que no tenía derecho de preguntar cuando él mismo no compartía su pasado. Sonrió animándola y la abrazo.

— Mientras ti te parezca bien, no me preocupare por lo que los demás piensen, supongo. Aunque todavía no sé si él se arrepiente por lo que pasó ayer. — La miró con incertidumbre; su mirada reflejaba su preocupación. — Quizá fue cosa de una sola vez y no quera que se repita. Tal vez lo hizo para calmarme ya que estaba muy alterado por la tormenta, no lo sé. — suspiró y se alejó de ella para poder terminar de lavar los platos del comedor.

Cora lo siguió para ayudarlo y trató de calmar sus temores.

— Le gustas a Derek, Stiles. Pude notarlo desde la primera vez que viniste. Ayer estaba muy alterado por tu partida. Además, si hiciera algo así, sabe que le patearía el trasero. — le guiño el ojo y lo hizo reír.

Terminaron de lavar los platos, los secaron y guardaron para el siguiente turno de comida. Cora subió las escaleras para ir por la gasita para la palma de su mano e insistió en frotar la herida con alcohol. Stiles se dio cuenta de que ella no dejaba de mirar su muñeca para comprobar si había dejado de lastimarse a sí mismo. Sólo lo había hecho aquel día en el cuarto de balo se Derek.

 Una semana después del incidente en el estanque, se había sentido abrumado por los recuerdos del pasado y la lujuria que sentía por Derek, y eso casi lo hizo perder el control. Pero mientras miraba la sangre brotar del primer corte que se hizo, recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Derek y Cora. Incapaz de arruinar la amistad que estaba construyendo, se detuvo, dejó caer la cuchilla sobre el lavabo del baño y miró como la sangre manchaba de rosa la porcelana blanca. Había usado la venda en su muñeca un poco más, hasta que el corte sanó y no pareciera reciente. Luego se la quitó y no la había vuelto a usar.

Después de lavar los platos del desayuno, salió afuera y pasó algo de tiempo con Mantacor. Cora se despidió y se marchó a visitar a unos amigos en el pueblo.

Stiles se rio cuando Mantacor lo empujo con la nariz para llamar su atención. El caballo lamió su cabello y Stiles se preguntó si éste permitiría que entrara al corral con él. Quizá ahora no habría ningún problema. Así que se acercó, abrió la puerta y entró. Mantacor se echó hacia atrás y Stiles se deprimió. En vez de darse por vencido como lo había hecho en el pasado, se arrodilló dónde estaba y esperó a que Mantacor se acercara a él. El caballo continuó alejándose de él, acercándose para volver a alejarse si Stiles se movía un centímetro.

Stiles perdió el sentido del tiempo, concentrándose nada más que en el caballo y esperando a que tuviera mayor confianza. Mantacor lo estudió desde el centro del corral y después de un largo rato, se movió hacia Stiles, lentamente hasta que se detuvo enfrente del muchacho. Stiles extendió la mano y sonrió cuando Mantacor reposó la nariz en su palma.

— Eres un buen chico, Mantacor. Ves, jamás te haría daño.

Arrugó la nariz mientras Mantacor le hacía cariños en el cuello haciéndole cosquillas y rio, asustando al caballo por un segundo antes de relajarse nuevamente. El sonido de las camionetas y los cascos de los caballos atrajeron su atención y observo a los hombres que regresaban al rancho. Eso significaba que traían más ganado para marcar o castrar. Mantacor escuchó los sonidos y comenzó a relinchar nerviosamente, golpeando los cascos contra la tierra. Stiles se puso de pie lentamente, le do unas palmadas en el cuello y salió del corral. Para su asombró, el caballo lo tomó de la camisa y tiró de él, para mantenerlo ahí. Stiles rio y se giró para mirar por encima de su hombro.

— No te preocupes, Mantacor, volveré. — Pero el caballo se rehusó a dejarlo ir y tiró de él hasta que lo colocó de nuevo en la mitad del corral.

Sin saber qué hacer, Stiles lo siguió y se quedó ahí hasta que Derek llegó.

— Stiles. — le llamo confundido mientras se acercaba al corral.

— No quiere dejarme salir. — explico. Se sentía un poco incómodo al ver que todos los empleados del rancho lo estaban mirando.

Derek se atemorizo cuando notó el nerviosismo que irradiaba al caballo y se dirigió al corral, pensando de qué manera podría sacar a Stiles de allí. Le gritaría después por meterse ahí, pero ahora el pánico atravesaba sus venas cada vez que miraba a Stiles tratar de marcharse del corral y el caballo lo empujaba.

¿Qué demonios hacia ese caballo? Entonces lo comprendió. Mantacor no quería que Stiles saliera porque pensaba que le harían daño. Maldición, el chico había logrado más con ese caballo que él en más de un año.

 — Stiles, escucha. Creo que piensa que te haremos daño. Trata de convencerlo de lo contrario y acércate a la puerta. — Derek se dio la vuelta e indico a los hombres que guardaran el ganado en los otros corrales y luego se giró para observar cómo Stiles hablaba suavemente a caballo acariciándole con dulzura.

Stiles no podía crees que Mantacor sintiera la necesidad de protegerlo.

— Oye amigo, no tienes que protegerme, sabes. Derek jamás me haría daño. — su voz se detuvo un segundo, como si se acabara de dar cuenta que esa frase era totalmente cierta. — Tengo que irme, pero prometo volver.

Lentamente camino hacia atrás. Seguía acariciando a Mantacor susurrándole palabras dulces. Finalmente el caballo lo dejó, aunque se notó que tenía miedo al ver a Stiles salir del corral y comprobar que el enorme vaquero se colocaba a su lado. Stiles sonrió al caballo y tomó otro terrón de azúcar de su bolsillo trasero para dárselo.

— Ves, todo está bien. Estaré bien, regresare en un rato.

Derek casi se cae al suelo del alivio que sintió.

— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? — preguntó. Sus ojos reflejaban su enfado.

— Tengo que ganarme su absoluta confianza, Derek. Tienes que entenderlo. No es porque quera, sino porque tengo que hacerlo. — Stiles dirigió la mirada a Derek, rogándole que comprendiera. Miró la reacia admiración en los ojos del hombre y también notó como desaparecía el enfado.

— Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer cuando estés solo. No sabes cómo podría reaccionar el caballo. — le regaño Derek. Su corazón finalmente se calmó después de haber estado latiendo aterrorizado.

Derek esperó impacientemente hasta que lo hombres se sentaron a comer y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina para poder expresar sus emociones. Stiles estaba junto a la encimera, preparando sus almuerzos. Derek se acercó hasta quedar detrás del chico, deslizando sus manos alrededor de su delgada cintura y reposó su barbilla en el hombro de Stiles.

— No me vuelvas a asustar así. No creo que mi corazón pueda soportarlo. — susurró, y sus ojos se cerraron recordado al adolescente en el corral y cómo había sido acorralado por el caballo más peligroso que había conocido jamás.

— Nunca me haría daño. — Stiles titubeo un segundo antes de continuar. — Al igual que sé que tú jamás lo harías, Derek.

Afecto y otra emoción que no pudo definir se apoderó de Derek. Movió la cabeza para presionar sus labios contra la oreja de Stiles.

— Quería besarte con desesperación esta mañana. No podía pensar en nada más mientras regresaba, mi único temor es que te arrepientas de lo que ocurrió.

— Nunca. — dijo Stiles con pasión, se entregó al abrazo y sintió los brazos a sus alrededor apretándolo por una fracción de segundo. — De hecho me pregunté lo mismo. — admitió Stiles un momento después. — pensé que te arrepentirías, o que sólo lo habías hecho para tranquilizar mis temores.

— Independientemente de lo asustado que este alguien, jamás lo besaría a menos que lo deseara. — Derek estaba por darle el beso que tato deseaba, cuando escucharon las sillas moverse por el suelo del comedor y entonces se alejó reaciamente. 

— Comeré fuera. Te veo esta noche, Stiles. — Derek envolvió su almuerzo y salió para unirse a los hombres. La frustración sustituyo su paciencia y se descargó con el primer hombre que había cometido un error.  


	14. Capítulo 14

Stiles pasó el resto de la tarde en un estado de felicidad absoluta. Una enorme sonrisa llena de placer llenaba su rostro. Mientras escuchaba a los hombres gritar y al ganado gemir al ser marcado, preparó pollo permigiana y fettuccini Alfredo para la cena, preparó el comedor y la cocina. Cora regresó a casa un poco antes de la cena y le ayudó en lo que pudo. Continuó molestándolo para que le confesara qué era lo que le hacía tan feliz, pero quería mantener el secreto en su corazón mientras el hielo se derretía. Así que se mantuvo la boca cerrada y sonrió misteriosamente. Una especie de sonrisa que decía “sé algo que tú no sabes”.

Finalmente, ella se rindió y dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

— Bien, no me digas nada. Malvado.

Así subió por las escaleras para cambiarse. Stiles tembló lleno de nervios al escuchar las carcajadas de los hombres y los pasos en el frente de la casa.

Sus lecciones de montar habían avanzado al punto en que sabía cómo colocarle la silla a su propio caballo y salir a cabalgar solo. Pero prefería esperar a que Derek o Cora lo acompañaran. Además, no conocía mucho el rancho y no quería perderse. Se sentía bien por tener un empleo que durara más de una semana y más ahora que sabía que Derek deseaba que se quedara incluso después de que terminara el trabajo.

Estas últimas semanas, sus canciones habían cambiado de algo parecido a un sueño a cosas más alegres expresando “tengo lo que siempre desee”. Aún no se sentía seguro de mostrarles sus escritos a Derek o a Cora. Eran algo muy personas y abrirían la puerta de su mente y su alma. Les mostraría a su verdadero yo. No estaba seguro de estar listo para eso, ni de si algún día lo estaría. Pero podría dar ese último paso y mostrarles cuánto confiaba en ellos.

Sus dedos acariciaban las cicatrices de su muñeca y se preguntó si podría revivir aquellos recuerdos y contarles la historia a Derek y Cora. Era la primera vez, desde que tenía quince años, que contemplaba la idea de hablar de su pasado con alguien. Si le permitía a Derek conocer sus secretos, ¿Le daría asco? ¿Querría siquiera tocarlo después de que le contara todos esos detalles horrendos? Esos pensamientos lo hicieron detenerse y sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. Probablemente huiría tan rápido y lejos como le fuera posible con esas enormes piernas musculosas y Stiles no podría culparlo, porque no era tan inocente ni puro como Derek creía que era.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar que alguien entraba a la cocina. Cambió su expresión a una neutra y se giró para encontrar a Derek observándolo recostado contra el umbral de la puerta. Su corazón latió fuertemente y se imaginó esa suave sonrisa cambiando a una de horror y asco.

¿Podría soportarlo si eso ocurriera? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se dio la vuelta para mirar al fregadero, terminó de lavar los platos que había utilizado para preparar la cena. No quería que Derek se diera cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Stiles? — esa voz ronca resonó en sus oídos como un dulce caramelo sobre el helado, enviando placer a su columna vertebral.

— Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado. ¿Les ha gustado la comida? — Stiles inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, ocultando parcialmente sus facciones de Derek.

— Mmm, eso parece. Había pensado en comer aquí contigo. Si no te molesta, claro está. — Derek se acercó, sintiendo que Stiles no había sido del todo honesto, pero no sabía cómo hacer para que se abriera.

— Por supuesto. Es tu casa, ¿No?

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — quiso saber Derek, estirando su cuerpo, acercándose a Stiles y recostándose sobre el fregadero.

— Na…nada. Es sólo que…— Stiles tragó fuertemente, percatándose de que sus palabras parecían expresar que no quería pasar tiempo con él. Se obligó a sonreír. Se dio cuenta de que sus labios temblaban ligeramente y volvió a mirar a Derek. — Lo lamento, no me refería a eso, es sólo que anoche no dormí muy bien, estoy cansado.

Debió funcionar porque la expresión de Derek cambió y un brillo de afecto invadió sus hermosos ojos verdes. Los ojos de Stiles se cerraron mientras Derek acariciaba con dos dedos su mejilla marcada.

— Está bien. Yo tampoco pude dormir.

Stiles recibió la caricia y sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Se preguntó si Derek le tocaría si le dijera lo asqueroso que era en verdad.

— Estoy seguro de que estas hambriento. Siéntate. — Stiles abrió los ojos, sonrió y no noto que la sonrisa no era del todo honesta ni que los ojos de Derek se entrecerraban ligeramente.

— Siéntate a mi lado. Dime lo que has hecho hoy. Además de entrar al corral de Mantacor. — reprendió el vaquero, aunque claramente no estaba enfadado.

Stiles se acomodó en su asiento al lado de Derek, comió y le hizo un resumen de lo que había acontecido durante el día. En cuanto vaciaron sus platos, Stiles se puso a escuchar a los hombres en el comedor terminar. Afortunadamente, ya había comenzado a llenar de agua el fregadero, agregó jabón y Stiles llevó los platos del comedor a la cocina. Derek no dijo mucho, sólo ayudo a llevarlos y luego a secarlos. Trabajaron en silencio hasta terminar. Después Derek tomó la mano de Stiles con suavidad y lo abrazó.

Levanto la barbilla de Stiles con un dedo y miro directamente a los ojos del chico.

— No me importa lo que te haya ocurrido en el pasado ni lo que hayas hecho para sobrevivir. Jamás de juzgaré. Lo sabes, ¿no Stiles?

Los ojos de él se abrieron súbitamente al notar lo bien que Derek comprendía sus pensamientos y dejó escapar la respiración. Antes de que pudiera responder, los labios de Derek tomaron posesión de los suyos en un beso que el vaquero llevaba esperando todo el día. Su boca se movió seductoramente sobre los labios de Stiles, como si tuviera memoria propia. Stiles sintió que la legua de Derek quería entrar en su boca y lo dejó; su cuerpo se estremeció cuando se introdujo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, bailaron y ondularon, uniéndose y separándose, para volver a repetir el ciclo.

Derek gruño al sentir la suave y húmeda lengua dentro de la boca que dominaba. El chico sabía a canela, especias, a limpio y fresco, todo a la vez. No existía nada más que este sentimiento, nada más que los hombres juntos, tocándose, acariciándose, besándose en la boca, imitando un acto primitivo. Derek sintió como su entrepierna se endurecía y no pudo evitar el gemido que se le escapó. No quería asustar al joven. Se detuvo y separó su boca de la de Stiles, para reposar su frente contra la del chico.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces sentir. Sé que algo te molesta y puede que todavía no me haya ganado tu confianza por completo, pero cuando estés listo para hablar, estaré aquí para escucharte. Buenas noches, mi pequeño. — al decir la última oración, saboreo cada palabra de su nuevo apodo, luego se alejó de Stiles.

Sin darse la vuelta, porque eso lo haría volver a los brazos del otro hombre, caminó por la cocina directamente a su propio baño para darse una ducha de agua fría.

A la mañana siguiente, un Stiles somnoliento apagó la alarma y gruñó al levantarse de la cama. Apenas acababa de quedarse dormido, las palabras que Derek le había dicho lo habían dejado sin aliento y sin sueño. ¿Podría confiar tanto en Derek?

Frotó sus ojos, bostezó y camino hacia su baño para cepillarse los dientes y peinarse. Mientras se limpiaba las muelas, se quedó mirando su aspecto en el espejo y se imaginó el momento que habían compartido la noche anterior. El beso sólo podía ser definido como erótico y asombroso, pero al mismo tiempo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sentir los labios de Derek sobre los suyos había sido lo más exquisito que había sentido en su vida. Suspiró, escupió la pasta en el lavabo y se lavó la boca con agua; luego se secó con una pequeña toalla de manos que tenía en la encimera del cuarto de baño.

Se vistió con ropa casual, estudiándose en el espejo que colgaba detrás de la puerta del armario y se preguntó qué era lo que el vaquero veía en un don nadie como él. Sus ojos, como siempre, reflejaban los horrores de su pasado, su piel se había bronceado en ciertas áreas por todas las veces que había salido a montar a caballo. Lentamente se levantó la camisa para ver las múltiples cicatrices y marcas sobre su pecho y estómago. Otras similares recorrían la longitud de su espalda y brazos. Eran de distintas formas y tamaños. Un montón de cicatrices hechas por cuchillo, cigarrillo y navaja estaban esparcidas por su estómago, la punta del cuchillo hirviendo había sido presionado contra sus tetillas, dejándolas cicatrizadas y horribles. Casi sollozó al pensar en mostrarle a alguien tan bello como Derek su repulsivo cuerpo.    

Se bajó violentamente la camisa, cerró la puerta del armario y corrió por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Los demonios de su pasado lo perseguían. Cuando llevaba la mitad del desayuno preparado, escuchó los pasos de Derek por las escaleras. Trató de cambiar su expresión para no dar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero por la mirada de Derek, no tuvo mucho éxito.

— Buenos días, Stiles. — dijo Derek al entrar en la cocina.

— Buenos días…— sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por los suaves y firmes labios que se presionaron contra él y fue arrastrado, con las manos llenas de harina y todo, contra el amplio pecho de Derek. Su cabeza se inundó de lo que sentía, y si Derek no lo hubiera sostenido, habría caído al suelo cuando esa maravillosa, húmeda e increíble lengua acaricio su labio inferior, buscando la entrada, lo que le permitió hacer con un suave gemido. Derek se alejó para poder respirar y sonrió suavemente cuando Stiles recorrió sus manos por sus cabellos y por su cien derecha.

— Mmm. Sería feliz si me despertará así cada mañana. — besó la punta de la nariz de Stiles antes de alejarse de él y servirse una taza de café.

La respiración de Stiles era ligeramente errática y se dio la vuelta para preparar la masa de las tortitas. El cuerpo le cosquilleaba por todas partes y eso que solo habían compartido un beso. ¿Cómo sería cuando lo acariciara?

Inmediatamente se sintió apoderado por la misma violenta sensación de una lujuria mala y vergonzosa. La necesidad de cortarse a sí mismo lo agobio y trató de apoderarse de él.

— ¿Stiles? ¿Qué ocurre? — escuchó la voz de Derek por encima del ruido en su mente y trató de sonreír, pero no funcionó y enseguida se borró de sus labios. 

— Yo…es…no…nada. — Stiles exhaló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¡Obviamente ocurre algo! O no estarías tan asustado.

— Te lo ex…explicaré lue…luego. — Stiles cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza en dirección del fregadero, encendió el grifo a su máxima potencia e introdujo la cabeza, humedeciendo su castaña cabellera e hizo que cayera sobre su rostro como una cortina de humedad. Su mente se aclaró y comenzó a respirar con mayor facilidad. Cuando cerró el grifo, se sobresaltó al sentir cómo Derek colocaba una toalla en su cabeza, comenzó a secar su cabello y sus grandes dedos masajearon su cuero cabelludo. Reprimió un gruñido al sentir que el cuerpo de Derek tocaba ligeramente su costado, y trató de relajarse mientras el vaquero secó su cabello.

— Gracias. — tartamudeó cuando Derek terminó.

— De nada. Algún día me explicaras lo que te acaba de ocurrir. — comentó Derek mientras colocaba la toalla en el respaldo de una silla para que se secara, luego tomó su café y comenzó a sorberlo mientras miraba a Stiles.

Stiles peinó su cabello con sus dedos y regresó a preparar el desayuno. Apenas le había dado tiempo de ponerlo a la mesa cuando todos llegaron. No tenía mucha hambre debido a la tormenta de emociones que estaba experimentando y se limitó a lavar los platos que había usado en el desayuno.

Derek se sentó a la mesa, comió lentamente contemplando a Stiles y trató de descifrar lo que acababa de ocurrir esta mañana.

— ¿No vas a comer? — preguntó al adolescente.

— No tengo mucha hambre ahora. Comeré algo cuando tenga apetito.

Derek pudo observar que durante estos últimos meses que el adolescente llevaba en el racho, había ganado algo de peso. Lo suficiente para que su cuerpo comenzara a llenar ciertas áreas. Le hacía sentir bien ver eso y esperaba que Stiles no dejara de comer. Después de terminar su desayuno, se levantó para colocar el plato sobre el fregadero de la cocina.

— Estaré por aquí a la hora de siempre. Mantente alejado del corral de Mantacor, Stiles. Te lo digo en serio. — Le mostró a Stiles una mirada seria y luego toco la pálida piel de su mejilla salpicada por lunares.

— Lo prometo. — respondió Stiles mostrándole una sonrisa cansada.

— Bien, entonces nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo. — Derek se marchó, dando instrucciones a sus hombres para que se apresuraran y así poder iniciar. Se quedarían en el rancho hoy para marcar el ganado antes de transportarlo de regreso a los prados.

Stiles trató de analizar las cosas que habían ocurrido e intentó no pensar en que casi había perdido el control frete al Derek. Eso lo dejo con un amargo sabor de boca. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido de haber pasado eso? Seguramente habría dejado horrorizado a Derek, al ver la desesperación con la que trataba de liberar el dolor de su corazón y ver cómo se causaba dolor físico.

Alguien le había dicho una vez, un psiquietra que le habían obligado a visitar después de…cerró inmediatamente la puerta de esos pensamientos.

Le había dicho que esa era la forma en la que se u mente liberaba el dolor; hacerse daño físicamente, el dolor real, sólo mostraba lo desesperado que estaba por aferrarse a la vida. A veces eso era bueno, porque nos mostraba que no estábamos listos para darnos por vencidos. Le dijo que necesitaba aprender a controlarlo, a controlarse a sí mismo y que viviera día a día. Desde aquel suceso del estanque, sólo lo había hecho una vez, porque cada vez que tomaba una navaja o un cuchillo tras un ataque de pánico veía la cara de Cora y Derek, rogándole que no lo hiciera, no quería decepcionarlos, así que había logrado controlarlo, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que volviera a hacerlo?

No le tomó mucho tiempo de lavar los platos y salió a visitar a Mantacor. Esta vez se quedó fuera del corral. Simplemente lo acarició y habló con el caballo mientras este mordisqueaba las golosinas que le había traído.

— Algunas veces me pregunto porque no me maté yo también aquella noche, Mantacor. Habría librado al mundo de una carga como yo y no estaría causando problemas a Derek y a Cora.  

Stiles rio suavemente cuando Mantacor le hizo un cariño en el cuello, provocándole cosquillas.

— Bueno, al menos sé que te importo, ¿no? Gracia por lo de ayer muchacho. Entiendo lo que tratabas de hacer y no me he sentido así de seguro en mucho tiempo.

Sin saber que había un par de oídos muy cerca que lo escuchaban, Stiles permaneció al lado de Mantacor un rato más. Antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa, le prometió al caballo que regresaría más tarde.

Cora salió entre las sombras del granero y observó a Stiles hablando con el cabello. Sus ojos cafés estaban tristes al escuchar sus palabras. Lo primero que había dicho se había quedado grabado en su mente y se preguntaba cuál sería el verdadero significado. ¿Acaso Stiles habría asesinado a alguien? ¿Habría sido por causa de esa profunda herida en su alma?

Cora se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el corral donde permanecía el ganado antes de enviarlo para la venta o que regresara al campo. Necesitaba hablar con su hermano. La desesperación en la voz de Stiles le había perturbado de sobremanera. Algo había pasado para que su depresión volviera y se preguntaba si estaría relacionado con Derek.

Stiles se estaba sirviendo un vaso de limonada cuando escucho que un grupo de hombres se acercaba a la casa. Sonrió al escuchar el ya familiar sonido y esperó a ver a Derek. Notó que algo extraño ocurría tan pronto como Derek entró a la casa, por la forma en la que el hombre lo miró y por cómo se sentó en el comedor con los empleados en vez de con él como siempre lo hacía.

En ese instante se le rompió el corazón y se preguntó qué había ocurrido entre esa mañana y ahora. El apetito que había recuperado esa mañana se fue, y escapó por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Se recostó contra ella y respiro profundamente para evitar llorar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y su cabeza comenzó a latirle de la tensión. Cerró los ojos, se dejó caer en el suelo y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus brazos. Le quemaba  los ojos mientras trataba de llorar.

Finalmente, los sonidos de los hombres hablando, los cubiertos golpeando los platos y las sillas moviéndose sobre el suelo desaparecieron cuando los empleados regresaron a sus labores. Se levantó lentamente del suelo, salió a la cocina y comenzó a limpiar y preparar la cena. Su espalda estaba tensa mientras trabajaba y estaba tan sumergido en la desesperación que no oyó nada cuando Cora se le acercó.

— ¿Stiles? — preguntó suavemente, estudiando su expresión deprimida.

Stiles dio un leve respingo y se giró para mirarla.

—Hola, Cora.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! — exclamó, y el estómago le dio vueltas al ver el dolor en la expresión del chico.

— No pasa nada. Es solo que estoy cansado. ¿Necesitabas algo? — Stiles se volvió a centrar en el fregadero para continuar lavando los platos. Apenas se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

Cora a no entender por qué Stiles parecía como si el mundo se le hubiera caído encima y decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora. Cuando necesitara hablar, ya se lo diría.

— No, no necesito nada, Stiles. Saldré un rato, regresaré después. — se dio la vuelta y se marchó al pueblo a ver a un amigo.

Después de asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo para la cena, Stiles regresó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con pasador. Se recostó en la cama y el corazón le latía con fuerza. ¿Qué había hecho? Sus dedos se cerraron en las sabanas y trató de controlar el deseo de cortarse. La urgencia lo atormentaba, devorando su autocontrol, pidiéndole que lo hiciera y tentándose. Podía escuchar una voz en su cabeza que le decía que lo hiciera, que detuviera el dolor en su corazón.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche y sacó una pequeña navaja que tenía, se le quedo mirando mientras la luz se reflejaba en su hoja. Se sentó, recostó la espalda contra la cabecera y acercó la navaja hasta su muñeca, hizo una pequeña incisión. Observó la sangre acumularse, formando gotas en la superficie y luego caer. Pequeñas gotas cayeron en las sabanas, pero las ignoró, haciendo otro pequeño corte, otro y otro.

Alivio; un exquisito alivio llenó su corazón, cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Se recostó mientras el líquido carmesí caía sobre sus tejanos y la sabana debajo de él. Era como si el dolor emocional. El mundo comenzó a desvanecerse, abrió los ojos pero no notó nada a su alrededor.

Escuchó que alguien entraba en la casa, y eso lo sacó del trance eufórico en el que se encontraba. Luchó por levantarse de la cama, dejando caer la navaja en el suelo por la desesperación de llegar al baño y levarse la sangre. La vergüenza por su falta de control lo arrasó y unas lágrimas enormes comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y rondaron por sus mejillas. Las lavó junto con su brazo; luego las cubrió con una gasa. Regresó el armario de su dormitorio para buscar su banda de cuero en la bolsa de su equipaje donde la había guardado la última vez. Sabía que los hermanos lo notarían. Colocó la banda en su lugar: era casi como un grillete.

Rápidamente se cambió de pantalones y guardó los sucios en su bolsa. Stiles cambió las sabanas de su cama y se afligió al ver que la sangre había manchado también el colchón. Las sabanas estaban en el pasillo justo afuera de su puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente, comprobando antes si el que había entrado a la casa ya se había marchado. No escuchó ningún ruido, salió y se apresuró a tomar las primeras que encontró. Después regresó a su dormitorio y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Hizo la cama y comenzó a respirar fuertemente al sentir que el pánico se apoderaba de él. ¿Qué había hecho?

Vio la pequeña navaja en el suelo y se agachó a recogerla. Hizo un gesto de dolor al ver las manchas rojas en la hoja. Cuidadosamente la colocó en la mesita de noche y cerró el cajón de la forma más silenciosa que pudo, como si hacer cualquier sonido pudiera destruirle.


	15. Capítulo 15

— ¡Oh Stiles dime que no lo hiciste! — escucho a Cora exclamar detrás de él, estaba de pie frente al fregadero de la cocina. Sabía a lo que se refería.

Se aferró al borde del fregadero con fuerza.

— Te dije que lo intentaría, Cora. Lo siento. — dijo con voz rasposa y se tensó cuando sintió los brazos de la chica deslizarse alrededor de su cintura y cómo su cabeza se recostaba contra su espalda.

— ¿Por qué, Stiles?

— El dolor físico duele menos que el dolor emocional. — repitió las palabras que había empleado en el estanque.

Se quedaron inmóviles durante lo que le parecieron varios minutos o quizás horas. Ambos ignoraron el paso del tiempo. Finalmente, Stiles no pudo evitar preguntar:

— Cora… ¿He hecho algo que pudiera molestar a Derek? — su voz estaba teñida de incertidumbre.

— No. Por supuesto que no, Stiles ¿por qué piensas eso? —Cora preguntó asombrada. — ¿Fue por eso que te cortarse? ¿Por qué crees que él está molesto contigo?

Stiles asintió mirando al fregadero.

— Él ni siquiera…me miró a la hora del almuerzo. Por lo general…se sienta a mi lado. Yo…— dejó de hablar.

— Oh, Stiles. — no podía crees que su estúpido y terco hermano fuera tan insensible. Derek había exagerado otra vez. — Hablaré con él y descubriré lo que pasa.

— ¡No! — entró en pánico y se alejó de ella. — No, no lo hagas. Está bien. Si…se arrepiente de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, entonces yo tendré que lidiar con ello. Está bien. Regresare a Nueva York cuando terminen los tres meses y estaré bien. — sabía que acababa de mentirle a Cora. Su vida jamás sería igual. Derek había hecho algo que nadie jamás había podido hacer: el enorme y gentil vaquero había hecho que su corazón volviera a latir de nuevo.

Dejar a Derek significaría dejar una gran parte de su ser atrás.

— No hables así. Derek te invitó a quedarte y eso es lo que harás. — lo miró con enfado y colocó sus manos sobre sus cadera.

Stiles mostró una débil sonrisa. La chica tenía el cabello despeinado. Sus ojos reflejaban enojo, y su rostro terquedad.

— Ya veremos, Cora. Por favor, no le digas nada a Derek. — señaló a su muñeca. — Me retiraré a mi dormitorio hasta que todos acaben de comer. No tengo ganas de que me griten ahora y estoy seguro de que él lo haría; bueno si acaso le importa.

— Le importa. — protesto Cora, pero Stiles simplemente sacudió la cabeza y regresó a terminar de preparar la cena.

Stiles hizo lo que le dijo a Cora que haría. Desapareció en su dormitorio hasta que escuchó al último hombre marcharse y las pisadas de Derek en las escaleras. Las luces ya estaban apagadas cuando salió de su dormitorio y encendió las de la cocina; luego llenó el fregadero de agua caliente. Caminó de la cocina al comedor, colocando los platos en la encimera. Cuando había lavado la mitad, escuchó un ruido detrás de él y giro la cabeza para ver a Derek parado en el umbral. No llevaba puesto nada más que un par de tejanos y su cabello negro aún estaba húmedo de la ducha. Se tensó y volvió a trabajar en los platos tratando de esconder su muñeca. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí el hombre, así que no estaba seguro de si Derek ya la había visto o no.

Derek observó la delgada espalda del chicho, no sabía qué decir ni cómo disculparse por haberlo herido de esa forma. Cora lo había regañado alejándose del rancho para decirle exactamente lo que pensaba. Le dijo que incluso había hablado de marcharse cuando terminaran los tres meses. Sabía que había exagerado por lo que Cora le había dicho cuando escuchó al chico hablar con el caballo. Se había sentido herido, enojado y simplemente frustrado. Deseaba con desesperación que Stiles confiara en él y que se abriera, pero continuaba chocando contra un muro de ladrillos, incapaz de romperlo y alcanzar a Stiles. Aunque jamás fue su intención herirlo. Jamás.

— Stiles, yo…— se detuvo, no sabía que decir.

Stiles permaneció en silencio. El único sonido de la habitación era el ruido de los platos mientras continuaba lavando los platos y los dejaba a un lado para secarlos después. Todo continuo igual hasta que dejó ir el gua del fregadero y alcanzó un trapo para secarlos, que fue cuando sintió las manos de Derek sobre sus hombros.

Se acobardó y trató de detenerlo. Luego esas manos se deslizaron por si cuerpo, acercándolo al otro hombre. Enterró su rostro en el cabello de Stiles y le suplico.

— Lo siento, Stiles por favor, perdóname. No quise herirte, lo siento tanto.

La sorpresa se apoderó de Stiles y se sintió incapaz de hablar. No sabía que decir y sintió como Derek temblaba detrás de él.

— Cometí un error y lo siento. Sé que la forma en la que te traté hoy es imperdonable y no tengo derecho a pedirte perdón, pero por favor Stiles, yo…no quiero perderte. — Stiles dio un respingo al escuchar las últimas palabras de Derek.

Se relajó entre los brazos de Derek, puso el plato y el trapo que tenía entre las manos encima de la encimera y se dio la vuelta. Colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y lo abrazó fuertemente reposando su mejilla contra el pecho del hombre. Sintió la respiración del vaquero mover su cabello y también pudo sentir la forma en la que los brazos se movían, envolviéndolo y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

Derek se echó para atrás, llevándose a Stiles con él hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la silla a sus espaldas. Se sentó y colocó a Stiles sobre sus piernas. Se sentaron así un buen rato en silencio, sin intercambiar palabras, sólo abrazos.

Derek se sentía culpable y se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Debía de haberlo hecho mejor. Sabía que ahora debía explicar por qué había reaccionado de esa forma y comenzó a hablar suavemente.

— ¿Stiles?

Stiles se echó para atrás, miró a Derek con curiosidad y esperó a que el vaquero hablara.

— Yo…quiero hablarte de mis padres. Me i cuenta de algo esta tarde, y es que, para ganarme tu confianza, debo mostrarte que tú ya tienes la mía.

Los ojos castaños le miraron con seriedad y eso hizo que Derek se sintiera culpable por su reacción ante lo que Cora le había dicho esta mañana.

— Desde que puedo recordar, mis padres discutían. Constantemente. Por cada pequeña cosa del mundo que podían encontrar.

— Pe… ¡Pero se les ve tan felices en las fotografías de las escaleras! — Stiles no pudo resistir interrumpir.

Los labios de Derek se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga y respondió a la pregunta de Stiles.

— Las apariencias engañan, Stiles. Mostraban al mundo que eran una pareja amorosa y responsable. Pero ellos son la razón por la que decidí no casarme jamás. Espero que Cora decida hacerlo con el torpe de Ty. Sin embargo, no puedo obligarla. Sea como sea, durante años creí que las familias eran así. Sonriendo y felices en público, pero gritándose e insultándose en casa. Mi padre jamás nos golpeó, ni a mi madre ni a nosotros, pero los gritos nos asustaban. A veces pienso que sí, que quería golpearla, pero jamás se atrevió.  

Stiles reposó su cabeza contra el hombro de Derek mientras hablaba, inhalando el aroma de su champú y la fragancia de jabón que emanaba de su cuerpo. Una mano estaba atrapada entre sus cuerpo y la otra la posó contra su enorme pecho sintiendo las vibraciones de sus palabras. Le entristecía escuchar que los padres de Derek no eran tan felices como parecían en las fotografías de las escaleras. Había pensado que Derek era muy afortunado por tener una familia maravillosa.

— En aquellos momentos, mi padre tenía un taller en el pueblo y vivíamos allí. En varias ocasiones los vecinos llamaron al sheriff, pero al no haber abusos físicos, no podían detenerlo. La lucha eventualmente se detuvo. Justo después de cumplir los dieciocho años, llegué a casa de la escuela y encontré a mis padres muertos. Aparentemente, mi padre disparó a mi madre, y luego se suicidó al ver lo que había hecho.

Stiles dejó escapar la respiración y miró horrorizado a Derek. Levantó la mano de su pecho y la puso en la mejilla del hombre.

— Lo lamento. — dijo. Derek lo apretó más cerca, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Stiles.

— Está bien. Tanto Cora como yo lo aceptamos lo mejor que pudimos y hemos logrado continuar con nuestras vidas. Mis padres nos dejaron asegurados económicamente por el seguro de vida de mi madre y vendimos el taller. Ninguno de nosotros lo deseaba, pero ambos decidimos comprar este rancho. Ha crecido y prosperado desde entonces. — Derek titubeó un segundo antes de continuar. — Y ahora te tengo a ti. — eso lo susurró sobre la piel de la garganta de Stiles. Derek no pudo evitar presionar sus labios contra su pulso y sintió a Stiles estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Stiles acaricio el pelo de Derek. Las palabras que dijo resonaron en su mente. ¿Qué pensaría Derek si supiera la verdad? Derek se alejó y le sonrió.

— Lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto hoy. No quise lastimarte así; debí haberlo sabido, aunque eso no es excusa. Me comporté así porque Cora te oyó hablando con Mantacor. Le dijiste que no le importabas a nadie y que deseabas haberte quitado la vida. Me sentí…herido y molesto porque no comprendieras lo mucho que me importas.

Cuando Stiles escucho a Derek explicarle lo que Cora había escuchado, pensó que ella había malinterpretado todo lo que había dicho, pero lo que Derek le explicó, no parecía ser el caso. Ahora se sentía culpable de haber lastimado a Derek y se acercó a besarlo con incertidumbre. Quería ver su le correspondía. Casi se desmayó cuando lo besó y sus labios se movieron con ternura.

— Lo siento Derek. Entiendo que te importo. Siempre me has tratado con amabilidad y cariño y…— miró sus manos. — No quiero que te enfades, pero ahora mismo, hablar de mi pasado me hace daño. Te prometo que cuando esté listo, te lo diré, pero…temo que una vez sepas todo, no me querrás más. — bajó el tono de su voz mientras continuaba y Derek casi no le escuchó la última parte.

— No me importa si eres un convicto y estás huyendo de la ley o si robas coches para vivir. O si tuviste que prostituirte, Stiles. Eres bello y todo esto está en tu pasado, no en tu presente ni en tu futuro. — Derek colocó su mano en su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. — Me gustas, Stiles. Todo lo que pasó, no eres tú, es lo que te hizo ser como eres.

Se detuvo, preguntándose si debía decirlo, pero no pudo detener las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca: — Y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de la sorpresa y su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

— Yo…yo…— no sabía qué decir ni cómo responder. ¿Sentía eso por Derek? ¿Podría liberarse de su pasado y ser capaz de amarlo como se lo merecía?

Derek rio ligeramente y acaricio a Stiles con el pulgar que tenía sobre su mejilla.

— Está bien, no tienes que responderme ahora. Y entiendo que es posible que no sientas lo mismo, pero no me daré por vencido hasta atrapar tu corazón. — lo último lo dijo con tanta confianza que parecían una promesa. 

Antes de que Stiles pudiera decir una palabra más, Derek lo beso una y otra vez, dejándolo anonadado sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. El pecho de Derek se movía con cada respiración y había gotas de sudor en su frente. Cuando finalmente el vaquero se puso de pie, Stiles se sonrojó e iluminó como un árbol de navidad. Pero sus ojos se entrecerraron al notar el bulto en los tejanos del hombre.

Derek sonrió y besó la frente de Stiles.

— Buenas noches, mi pequeño. Te veré por la mañana. Vete a dormir, ¿vale? — Stiles asintió obediente.

El enorme vaquero se marchó, dejándolo solo en la cocina con sus pensamientos. ¿Podría aceptar lo que Derek le había dicho? ¿Derek le seguiría queriendo después de que le hablara de la sangre que tenía en las manos y de las cosas que había hecho? Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y se tragó un sollozo; su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el esfuerzo.

¿Cómo confesarle a alguien que era un asesino? Acaso debía acercarse a esa persona y decirle algo como: “Oye, ¿adivina qué?...maté a alguien”. Suspiró, se puso de pie abatido y salió de la cocina apagando la luz al pasar.

_Unas poderosas manos lo sostuvieron; el dolor lo atravesó cuando el cuchillo desgarró su piel, haciéndole gritar de agonía. Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba de dolor._

_— ¡Por favor, no!_

_— ¿Creías que no lo notaría, eh? Vi la forma en la que mirabas a ese hombre. ¡No eres nada más que una perra! — sintió el aliento lleno de alcohol del otro hombre sobre su piel y sintió nauseas. Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente con la intención de alejarse. Un entumecimiento se apoderó de él cuando le arrancó la ropa del cuerpo y lo escuchó soltarse el cinturón y abrirse la cremallera. Le abrió las piernas y las coloco sobre su cabeza mientras el violador lo penetraba con una enorme columna de carne, destrozando su sensible piel. La sangre se acumuló debajo de su cuerpo y se sintió dichoso al quedarse inconsciente._

Stiles se puso de pie. Gritos de terror salían de su boca, sus manos se movían frenéticamente en la oscuridad frente a él. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos por el terror. Casi ni se dio cuenta de que alguien golpeaba la puerta y de que ésta se abrió súbitamente cuando Derek arrojó su cuerpo contra ella. El pomo de la puerta saltó destrozado, pero no le importo al escuchar a Stiles gritar. Corrió hacia él y lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros.

— ¿Stiles? ¡Stiles! — le sacudió ligeramente, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Cora se quedó parada en la puerta, con la mano cubriéndose la boca al escuchar los gritos aterrorizados. Se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla. Los gritos cesaron abruptamente y Stiles se quedó inmóvil, respirando erráticamente mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¿De-Derek? ¿Cora? — dijo percatándose que ambos hermanos estaban en su dormitorio.

— Cielos. Casi me da un infarto. — dijo Derek con pasión, abrazándolo y colocándolo sobre su pecho por segunda vez esa noche. — Creo que nunca había escuchado unos gritos más aterrorizados.

— Lo…lo siento. — susurró Stiles, y sus manos se aferraron alrededor del cuello de Derek. Abrazó al hombre mayor con fuerza. — Lo siento, lo siento. — murmuró una y otra vez.

— Shhh, está buen, sólo era una pesadilla. Ya pasó. — Derek le hizo un gesto a Cora para que se marchara y en cuanto lo hizo, cerró la puerta lo mejor que le fue posible ya que estaba rota y se acomodaron sobre la cama. Abrazó al adolescente y escuchó cómo la respiración del joven se iba relajando y por fin se quedó dormido.

Cuando escuchó los gritos procedentes de la planta baja, supo al instante que se trataba de Stiles y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No sabía qué esperar cuando entró a la habitación, pero lo que encontró no fue más que una pesadilla que le hacía emitir tales gritos. Eso le hizo preguntarse nuevamente qué sería lo que habría ocurrido en el pasado del joven.

— Algún día me lo dirás, hasta entonces estaré a tu lado y mantendré alejadas las pesadillas. — murmuró contra su cabellera oscura, aunque sabía que Stiles no podía escucharlo.

Cuando sonó la alarma a las tres y media, Stiles la apagó y se sorprendió al notar que no estaba solo en la cama. Se sentó rápidamente y sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Derek. ¿Qué diablos? Trató de recordar lo que había ocurrido y la pesadilla acudió enseguida a su memoria. Se estremeció al pensar en ello y se percató sorprendido que Derek se había quedado con él toda la noche para mantenerlo a salvo. Derek se movió y murmuro algo, haciendo que Stiles dirigiera la vista a su rostro.

— De-Derek. — dijo suavemente, movió una temblorosa mano para tocar el hombro del hombre y lo sacudió con suavidad. — ¿Derek?

Derek se despertó lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con la cabellera oscura a su lado y una mano sobre su hombro. Sonrió y acarició la mejilla del joven; después bostezó y se estiró como un lobo adormilado.

— ¿Ya es la hora de levantarse?

 Stiles asintió lentamente y miró como Derek se levantaba de su cama.

Tenía el pecho desnudo y sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas con unos tejando que se había puesto deprisa para ir a la habitación de Stiles.

— La…lamento lo de anoche. — se disculpó en la oscuridad.

— No lo hagas. Todos tenemos pesadillas. Recuerda lo que te dije la primera vez que viniste aquí. — Derek sonrió animándolo y se movió alrededor de la cama para llegar a la puerta. Luego dijo: — Le diré a Charlie que arregle esto. Ehh…perdí la razón cuando no podía entrar anoche. Hazme un favor, no cierres tu puerta con llave durante las noches. No creo que mi corazón pueda soportarlo. Me vas a matar, chico. — sonrió para mostrar que sus palabras eran sólo una broma y después volvió para sacer a Stiles de la cama.

— De-Derek, yo…eh…Me gustaría hablar de mi pasado. — dijo Stiles en voz baja. Sus ojos se posaron en el suelo y su mano seguía entrelazada con la de Derek. — Esta noche. Pero…sólo prométeme que no me odiara. — rogó levantando la mirada.

— Ya te lo dije anoche, Stiles. Nada de lo que me digas cambiará los sentimientos que tengo por ti. — sonrió al adolescente, acariciando la suave piel de su mejilla con sus dedos. — Me gustaría saber que estás dispuesto a confiar en mí. Estaré aquí contigo, Stiles y no importa lo que triga el futuro, no me retractaré.

Stiles sonrió con incertidumbre al notar la reacción de Derek. Asintió y con cuidado separó su mano de la del vaquero.

— Espera, ¿no me vas a dar un beso de buenos días? — Derek frunció el ceño pero sus ojos brillaban y el corazón de Stiles latió aún más fuerte al ver esa expresión tan adorable.

Rio y se puso de puntillas para tocar con sus labios los de Derek, pero antes de poder separarse, los brazos del hombre lo envolvieron y el beso se tornó más erótico, luchando por dominar el beso, y Stiles le permitió a Derek dominarlo sólo durante un momento mientras gemía.

— Bueno; eso es a lo que yo llamo un buen beso de buenos días. — susurró Derek y luego se marchó, soltando a Stiles y saliendo del dormitorio.

Stiles se quedó mirando al vaquero un momento y sonrió ampliamente. Se cepilló los dientes y se aseó rápidamente; se vistió con un par de tejanos desteñidos y una camiseta blanca. El desayuno fue normal pues todos los hombres intentaban aún despertarse.

Cora lo miró con preocupación cuando llegó a la cocina por una taza de café y éste le sonrió tranquilamente. Notó que su expresión cambiaba a una de alivio y paz. Le despeino el cabello y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Bueno días, Stiles. ¿Crees que hoy podremos salir a montar? Me apetece salir un rato y cabalgar, y pensé que estarías cansado de estar encerrado en la casa todo el tiempo.

El asintió emocionado. Planearon marcharse en cuanto los hombres salieran. Quería ir a ver a Mantacor antes y luego ir a cabalgar. Derek fue a despedirse antes de salir al campo con sus hombres. Cora obligó a Stiles a comer, a pesar de que él no tenía hambre y luego el joven tomó una manzana para Mantacor y siguió a Cora al exterior. La chica se fue al granero para ensillar a los caballos mientras él se detenía a visitar al semental blanco para darle su golosina y acariciarlo durante un momento.

— ¿Estás listo, Stiles? — lo llamo Cora mientras sostenía las riendas de dos caballos.   

El sol se elevaba lentamente, iluminando de rosa y amarillo el horizonte mientras cabalgaban y Cora charló de las visitas que había hecho a sus amigos.

Stiles le preguntó por Ty y si le quería. Ella admitió que sí, pero que no sabía si podría casarse por lo ocurrido con sus padres. Stiles confesó que Derek ya le había contado la historia y también le dijo acerca de ella…que deseaba que se casara con Ty. Cora no le creyó al principio, pero después de que continuara insistiendo, admitió la derrota y le creyó. Le sorprendía que su hermano estuviera dispuesto a que ella se casara después de lo que había ocurrido con su madre y su padre.

Observó a Stiles cabalgar un rato y cómo esa actividad le hacía sentir contento. La expresión de paz en su rostro le dijo que Stiles había encontrado el lugar en que curarse. Quizás jamás sanaría en el exterior, pero con el tiempo y la ayuda de las personas que lo amaban y se preocupaban por él, podría sanar lo suficiente en el interior para llevar una vida normal y no asustarse de todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

— Derek dijo que quiere colocar un saco de boxeo para enseñarte algunos movimientos. Así cada vez que sientas el deseo de cortarte, podrás golpear eso. — dijo Cora con tranquilidad.

Stiles miró la melena de su cabello y acarició las hebras.

— Lo lamento, Cora. Sé que te prometí que no volvería a hacerlo, pero todo se complicó. Es como si algo en mi interior tomara posesión de mí y no pudiera evitarlo. Es como esas personas que son obsesivo-compulsivas. Conocí a algunas de ellas y yo…— se detuvo inmediatamente y cambió de tema. — Creo que me gustaría que haga eso por mí.

— Se lo diré en la cena cuando regrese. Mañana es domingo, así que podrá hacerlo. — dijo Cora felizmente mientras saltaba ligeramente sobre la silla de montar.

Stiles se preguntó si todo sería igual cuando le hubiera contado a Derek su pasado y las cosas que hizo. Derek parecía sincero con las palabras que había dicho esa mañana y la noche anterior. Pero no lo sabría hasta que se lo contara todo, pero rezó y le rogó a Dios que las palabras del hombre fueran sinceras, porque esta vez, sabía que no podría recuperarse del dolor. Podía sentirlo en su interior, la debilidad. Y supo que si Derek lo rechazaba tras contarle lo que había ocurrido, necesitaría algo más que una navaja. Algo que pudiera hacer la herida más y más profunda hasta que ya no fuera una simple cortadura.

— Seguro, eso sería genial.


	16. Capítulo 16

Regresaron a eso de las once de la mañana. Mantacor les saludó cuando se acercaron y Stiles sonrió. En cuanto quitaron la silla y cepillaron a los cabello, se detuvo a ver al semental blanco un momento y luego se dirigió a la casa para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo para Cora y él. Derek sorprendió a Stiles al regresar a casa solo para almorzar. Cora le recordó a su hermano lo del saco de boxeo, y después se fue a la planta superior, inventándose una excusa para darles a los dos hombres algo de privacidad.

Derek y Stiles compartieron el almuerzo y charlaron en la cocina. Stiles preguntó a Derek por el proceso de cierre de la temporada alta. El hombre le explico a Stiles que en las próximas semanas traerían lo último del ganando y después terminarían. También le contó cómo y por qué castraban a las reses, lo que le recordó a Stiles lo que había visto en la tienda aquel día.  

— Tú…este…no comerías criadillas fritas, ¿o sí? — su expresión era de asco total. Derek rio y asintió.

— Sí, me encantan. No te preocupes. Tendrás la oportunidad de probarlas al final de la temporada cuando hagamos la barbacoa anual.

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamó Stiles y tapó su boca con una de sus manos.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿A dónde se ha ido tu espíritu aventurero? — bromeó Derek. Sus labios dibujaron una enorme sonrisa.

— No creo que mi espíritu aventurero llegue tan lejos, Derek. — sacudió la cabeza, se puso de pie para llevarse su plato al fregadero y también tomo el de Derek. El otro hombre le tomó por la muñeca, la que no llevaba los platos y acaricio con un pulgar la suave piel, mientras veía cómo los ojos de Stiles reflejaban su placer.

La voz de Derek reflejaba su deseo.

— Espero que llegue a ciertos puntos.

Las mejillas pálidas y salpicadas con lunares de Stiles se enrojecieron al escuchar lo que sugerían las palabras de Derek y tragó fuertemente.

— Creo…creo que sí. — se sonrojó más al responder y fijó su mirada en la mesa.

El hombre soltó su muñeca y se puso de pie; después le guiñó el ojo y le dije una palabra antes de irse.

— Bien.

Stiles sentía el cuerpo acalorado y un cosquilleo donde la mano de Derek lo había acariciado. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y dio un sorbo a su limonada, tratando de enfriarse internamente.

La tarde transcurrió más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, a pesar de haber ido al dormitorio de Derek a quitar la ropa del suelo y de haber pasado el resto del tiempo aseando la casa. Trataba de no retrasarse mucho con la ropa y lavaba una vez por semana para asegurarse de que hombre tuviera ropa limpia. Le sorprendía notar lo holgazán que era el vaquero, pero supuso que era lógico por todo el tiempo que pasaba trabajando en el rancho. Por lo general llegaba a casa exhausto. Acarició las camisas de Derek con amor, inhalando profundamente la colonia que siempre usaba. Era un fuerte aroma masculino que Stiles no podía dejar de sentir. La cama permanecía deshecha, el edredón echado a un lado en la urgencia de llegar donde Stiles.

Stiles lentamente estiró la cama; sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su respiración se aceleró mientras pensaba en Derek recostado en la enrome cama. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió que su miembro comenzaba a despertarse y se echó para atrás, tratando de controlarse. No tenía nada de malo sentir atracción hacia el otro hombre, la voz de su corazón se lo gritaba, pero por supuesto, su mente, la siempre sensible, le gritaba que dejara de ser un estúpido. Pasión significaba dolor. Pasión significaba ser usado y lastimado.

Lucho consigo mismo, levantó el cesto de la ropa sucia y bajó por las escaleras. Comenzó a lavar la primera tanda de ropa e hizo a un lado la segunda, preparándola para ponerla en la lavadora.

Para distraerse de sus pensamientos, tomó un libro de la sala y se sentó en una silla reclinable cerca del sofá para leer un rato. Era una novela interesante de un vampiro y un detective que se volvían amantes y éste último se daba cuenta de que el vampiro no deseaba lastimar a los seres humanos. Simplemente tomaba lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir y los dejaba con vida.

Los hombres cenaron con su típico bullicio, alardeando de lo que querían hacer esa noche y en su día libre. Charlie tenía otra cita en el pueblo y Stiles asumió que se trtaba de la señora de la tienda de ultramarinos. Escuchó que algunos de los hombres irían al Honky-Tonk a ver si tenían suerte con las chicas.

Algunos de ellos hablaron de jugar al póker y otro quería ir a tomar cervezas y bocadillos. Uno de los hombres le preguntó a Derek qué planes tenía para esa noche y para el día siguiente y Derek simplemente sonrió. Todos comenzaron a meterse con él, diciéndole que seguramente se acostaría con alguien y le preguntaron quién sería la afortunada. Derek no hizo caso a sus palabras. 

— Piensen lo que quieran, amigos. No pienso compartir mi vida privada con ustedes.

— ¿Con quién? ¿La morena sexy del salón de belleza? — preguntó uno de los hombres, y otro silbó.

— Sí que es una señorita muy atractiva. No me importaría tener una ronda con ella.

Derek se quedó mirando al hombre que dijo eso.

— Ni se te ocurra intentarlo, Jackson. Te patearé el trasero si le haces daño.

Stiles ocultó una sonrisa detrás de su vaso de té al escuchar las palabras de Derek y su fiereza. Le había llevado dos meses, pero Stiles finalmente dejó de ocultarse en la cocina y esta noche, por primera vez, se sentó con todos, para sorpresa y alegría de Derek. Los hombres al principio habían estado silenciosos, tosían nerviosamente, antes de comenzar a sentirse cómodos con él. Ahora hablaban como si siempre hubiese sido parte del equipo, lo cual lo hizo sentir aceptado; además le felicitaron por la comida y le dijeron que debía regresar el próximo año. No tenían ni idea de que Derek pretendía tenerlo ahí todo el año sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los hombre se retiraran, se despidieron de su jefe y le dijera que lo verían el lunes por la mañana. La tensión se apoderó de Stiles y sabía que no podía retasar lo inevitable. Comenzó a lavar los platos y Derek le ayudó a llevarlos del comedor a la cocina. Finalmente lo ayudó a secarlos y guardarlos.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que Stiles y Derek se sentarán en el sofá de la sala. Stiles se sentía muy nervioso y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

— No tienes que contármelo si no quieres. — dijo Derek, sus ojos se percataron de ala ansiedad y los movimientos nerviosos del chico.

— No, ¡Sí quiero! — exclamó Stiles, respirando profundamente antes de iniciar su historia.

Stiles titubeo y se puso de pie abruptamente para caminar fuerte a la chimenea. Estudió las fotografías que había encima de ella. Sonrió sin ganas mientras tocaba los marcos.

— ¿Sabes? La primera vez que vine aquí, pensé que ustedes tenían una vida perfecta y que eran familia perfecta. Que tuviste lo que yo podría haber tenido si mis padres no hubiesen muerto. Luego descubrí que la vida no es como parece.

Su mirada se dirigió a la fotografía. Era consciente de que Derek lo miraba con la misma intensidad. No podía mirar a la cara, no hasta que terminara de contar su historia.

— Mi padre murió en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo nací. Mi madre me hablaba de él todo el tiempo y aunque yo jamás lo conocí, lo idolatraba. Sin embargó, la vida continuó, mi madre conoció a otro hombre y se casó. Su nombre era Gary y parecía una persona agradable, aunque mi madre no se imaginaba que él cabrón resultó ser un pedófilo.

Stiles se tensó cuando escuchó que Derek dejaba de respirar. Sus labios se curvaron cruelmente y continuó hablando.

— Solía meterse en mi dormitorio por las noches y…me hacía cosas. Yo le tenía miedo; me amenazaba para que no dijera nada a mi madre, y yo permanecía en silencio. Mi adre murió de cáncer justo cuando cumplí diez años y me dejó solo con él. Una vez falleció el último obstáculo en su camino, hizo conmigo lo que le dio la gana.

La furia de Derek comenzó a incrementarse, llegando a la superficie mientras miraba a Stiles hablar. A pesar de que no le explico los detalles en esas cortas frases, pudo imaginar los horrores que había sufrido. Cerró los puños sobre la tela des sofá y trató de calmar sus emociones porque no quería interrumpir a Stiles. Podía ver cómo temblaban las manos del chico y parecía que Stiles ya no estaba en la habitación, sino que había regresado al lugar donde ese cabrón le había lastimado.

La voz de Stiles temblaba, pero continúo hablándole a Derek de su pasado.

— Na-nada me preparó para lo que ocurrió los siguientes cinco años. Me forzaba a hacerle cosas y a tocarlo. Cuando me rehusaba o me resistía, me pegaba o me cortaba con navajas o cuchillos. Las quemaduras con cigarrillos eran sus favoritas. Solían hacerlas por todo mi cuerpo. Dijo que quería que tuviera un aspecto horrible para que nadie intentara alejarme de él.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y se tocó las mejillas con las manos.

— Una noche se emborrachó más de lo normal, me golpeo y me violó por enésima vez, pero esta vez dejó una herida visible ante el mundo. — sus dedos tocaron la cicatriz y sintieron la piel abultada. — Siempre había sido muy cuidadoso, procuraba que sus cortes, quemaduras y heridas no fueran visibles y que pudieran ocultarse debajo de la ropa, pero esa vez no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Las palabras que dijo esa noche aún me causan pesadillas “Nadie te querrá, eres mío” — la voz de Stiles estaba teñida de amargura y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre su camisa. — Se desmayó y me escape corriendo de la casa hasta que perdí el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre. Lo siguiente que supe fue que desperté en el hospital para toparme con mi padrastro en la habitación.

Stiles se detuvo. Sus manos se aferraron a la piedra de la chimenea. Respiró profundamente tratando de no hiperventilar. Su respiración ya estaba bastante acelerada y se sentía mareado por la intensidad de sus emociones.

— Les dio que esa noche no había llegado a casa y asumieron que alguien me había atacado, algún abusón de la escuela, o que quizás alguien trató de asaltarme. Tenía tanto miedo que no fui capaz de refutar lo que dijo. Así que me llevó a casa y el patrón se repitió un año más hasta que se detuvo cuando tenía quince. Yo…Gary volvió a casa del bar, apestaba a alcohol otra vez. Yo me había quedado dormido cuando entró a mi dormitorio. Me desperté al sentirlo encima, luchaba por quitarme la ropa.

— Detente. — demandó Derek, se puso de pie y se compungió al ver a Stiles tensarse. Se acercó al chico y lo abrazó. — Obviamente esa bastardo tenía problemas y…

Stiles lo interrumpió y continuó los hechos que habían tenido lugar aquella noche.

— Algo estalló en mi interior. Sentí como si me hubiera salido de mi cuerpo y como si alguien más tomara el control sobre mí. Lo siguiente que supe fue que había policías y ambulancias fuera de mi casa. Al parecer, uno de los vecinos me oyó gritar y llamó a la policía. Lo ma-ma-maté Derek. — Stiles cerró los puños y se agarró de la camisa de Derek, mientras temblaba por sus emociones. Las luces de las patrullas, las sirenas y los flashes de las cámaras volvieron a su mente. — Me encontraron mientras lo apuñalaba una y otra vez. Me forzaron a soltar el cuchillo y me llevaron. Estaba cubierto de sangre de los pies a la cabeza. Su sangre. La tenía sobre mis manos, rostro, en todas partes. — comenzó a llorar; enormes lamentos escapaban de sus labios.

Derek lo cargó como si no pesará nada y lo llevó al sofá, lo sentó y colocó las piernas del chico sobre las suyas. Tomó la cabeza de Stiles contra su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza. Acarició su espalda, tratando de calmarlo para que dejara de llorar.

— No te preocupes, Stiles. Ese hijo de perra de merecía cosas peores. Lo hiciste en defensa propia y nadie puede culparte por ello. — su respiración movió los mechones de cabello de la corinilla del chico y esperó a que esté se calmara. Su cuerpo continúo temblando un rato más.

Stiles susurró al finalizar, puesto que su garganta se había desgarrado por el llanto.

— Me internaron en una institución durante dos años. Dijeron que les llevó meses hacer que respondiera a los estímulos; por lo general me quedaba inmóvil y me miraba las manos. Necesité dos años de visitas al psiquiatra y medicinas para “rehabilitarme”. Pero siempre he tenido miedo de los hombres de gran tamaño y eso no me permitía tener un empleo estable. Con suerte, permanecía en el mismo empleo una o dos semanas. Cada noche veía su cara y sentía de nuevo lo que me hizo. La policía siempre me miró con lastima al igual que los otros chicos que conocí en el hospital.

Derek deslizó una mano debajo de la barbilla de Stiles y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Eres un ser humano hermoso y fuerte, Stiles. No te merecías lo que ese bastardo te hizo y ahora nos tienes a Cora y a mí. Cuidaremos de ti y si alguna vez crees que te dejaré solo por las horrendas cosas que tuviste que resistir de pequeño, será mejor que lo pienses de nuevo porque jamás lo haré. Desearía poder cambiarlo todo y hacer desaparecer todo lo malo que te ha pasado. Daría cualquier cosa por tener esa posibilidad.

Los ojos color castaño brillaron con emoción debatiéndose entre la esperanza y la incredulidad. Derek no sentía asco por él y seguía queriendo que se quedara. Se acurrucó al alado del hombre y una sonrisa agotada se dibujó en sus labios.

— Estaba tan asustado de que te diera asco o que pensaras que sólo tuve lo que merecía.

— Nadie pide ser una víctima, Stiles. Estoy contento de que me lo hayas contado y espero que con el tiempo seas capaz de confiar lo suficiente en mí para que te entregues a mí. — Derek recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y abrazó al adolescente en sus piernas.

Se quedaron así abrazados durante mucho rato. Cuando Stiles se separó e intentó ponerse de pie, Derek lo detuvo y lo tomo de la muñeca con fuerza.

— ¿Me dejarías abrazarte esta noche? — preguntó el vaquero con voz baja. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban seriedad y parecía que era capaz de ver el interior del corazón de Stiles.

Stiles asintió y juntos se aseguraron de que las puertas estuvieran cerradas y las luces apagadas antes de ir al dormitorio de Derek. Una vez allí, Derek le sonrió y se puso un par de pantalones de deporte y una camiseta. Stiles se quitó los zapatos y los tejanos, quedándose únicamente en su bóxer y camiseta, luego se acomodó entre las sábanas. Al acostarse, se tensó y estaba mirando al techo cuando Derek volvió. El vaquero apagó la luz y se acercó al otro lado de la cama, acomodándose al lado de Stiles. Derek lo abrazó con cuidado y besó su sien con dulzura.

— Buenas noches, mi pequeño.

— Buenas noches, Derek. — Stiles respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Aún sufría de insomnio la mayoría de las noches, y escuchó la respiración de Derek relajarse al quedarse dormido. Se quedó mirando, sorprendido, al enorme hombre cuando este se acercó a su cuerpo, lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo atrajo a su pecho mientras dormía.

Por fin, Stiles se quedó también dormido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo un descanso tranquilo y sin sueños. Al sentir que alguien lo observaba, se despertó y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente.

Se puso rojo al sentirse observado y colocó la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Derek, disfrutando de la risa que vibró en el poderoso pecho.

— Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien? — la dulce voz de Derek, ronca, se apoderó de sus sentidos y lo hizo sentir seguro.

Asintió y casi suspiro con absoluto placer cuando sintió una de las poderosas manos de Derek acariciarle la espalda, frotándolo con gentileza y masajeándolo.

— Cora menciono que querías que colocara el saco de boxeo del que te hable y que querías que te mostrara algunos movimientos de judo. ¿Te gustaría empezar hoy?

— Muy bien. — murmuró Stiles, inhalando profundamente el aroma de la piel de Derek. Podía sentir el poderoso cuerpo presionándose contra el suyo desde el pecho hasta los muslos. Era la sensación más erótica que había experimentado jamás. Aun no podía crees que Derek no sintiera asco al descubrir que había asesinado a su padrastro.

El juzgado declaró demencia temporal, después de interrogar a sus vecinos y profesores, y descubrir que su padrastro había abusado tanto física como mentalmente de él.

— ¿Derek?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Te…podrías… este… me… besarías? — sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la vergüenza y sintió vibrar el pecho de Derek con una carcajada.

Derek giró a Stiles hasta tumbarlo sobre su espalda y se puso sobre él, aunque sin dejar caer todo el peso. Sus ojos reflejaban su felicidad al observar el adorable rostro enrojecido de Stiles. Levantó una mano y deslizó su pulgar sobre la piel de la mejilla del chico y lentamente bajo la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, llenos de anticipación y deseo. Rozó sus labios con los de Stiles alejándose un poco antes de que el beso se intensificara, estimulándolos a ambos. Saboreó, fue saboreado y luego bebió con arrebato de los pálidos labios debajo de los suyos.

Derek lamió el labio inferior de Stiles, lo succionó entre los suyos y tiró de él suavemente. La lujuria se apodero de él cuando escucho gemir a Stiles y las manos del chico se enredaron en su cabellera.

Una inmensa calidez emanaba del cuerpo de Derek, y con cada latido su corazón sentía como si un fuego líquido se expandiera por su interior y no deseaba nada más que tomar posesión del pequeño y dulce cuerpo debajo del suyo, pero reaciamente se alejó, resistiéndose a los intentos de Stiles de acercarlo. Deslizo su dedo índice sobre la nariz de Stiles.

— Lo siento, cariño, pero su continuas así voy a… no podré resistirme.

Le llevó a Stiles un momento para que las palabras fueran absorbidas y cuando por fin fue así, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y temor.

— Lo lamento. — susurró y giró la cabeza. Derek movió su cabeza y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Se encontró con un par de ojos entristecidos.

— No lo lamentes, Stiles. Jamás lo hagas. Sobreviviré y no quiero hacer algo que te asuste o lastime. Así que iremos avanzando a pequeños pasos. Sabes tan delicioso que apenas si puedo controlarme. — sonrió para mostrarle a Stiles que no estaba molesto ni enojado. — Es hora de levantarse, mi pequeño. Tenemos trabajo por hacer y ya estamos desperdiciando horas de Sol.

Habiendo dicho eso, Derek se levantó de la cama y arrastró a Stiles con él.

Giró a Stiles en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio y lo empujó con suavidad.

— Vamos, ve a vestirte. Te veré en la planta baja para desayunar. Yo lo preparare, así que no toques nada. — besó ligeramente la nuca de Stiles y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerró ligeramente la puerta.

Stiles sonrió feliz y corrió hacia su dormitorio. Cora salió del baño mientras Stiles caminaba por ahí. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando lo vio salir del dormitorio de Derek con nada más que una camiseta y un bóxer.

— Buenos días, Stiles. — le saludó alegremente, regresando a su dormitorio y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a preparar café. Unos cálidos brazos lo envolvieron fuertemente y la voz de Derek acarició su oreja.

— Pensé que te había dicho que no tocaras nada.

— ¡Pero sólo es el café! ¡Además no puedo sobrevivir sin haber tomado al menos una taza! — exclamó Stiles sin notar la sonrisa en el rostro de Derek.

— Sólo te estaba tomando el pelo, cariño. — Derek le mordió el cuello con suavidad y sonrió como un idiota cuando Stiles se estremeció lleno de placer.

Luego se alejó y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Derek se sentía tan feliz, que literalmente quería gritar su alegría al mundo, pero se contuvo; no quería parecer un demente. Sintió la mirada de Stiles posada en él, y eso lo hizo sentir bien al pensar que había hecho que el otro hombre fuera feliz. Stiles ciertamente había sonreído más estos últimos días de lo que lo había hecho en los dos meses que llevaba en el rancho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero que sepan que si no contesto sus comentarios es porque la mayoría de las veces no se que decir y estoy muy avergonzada. No es porque sea mala persona. (Que admito que lo soy) Pero nunca podría hacerlo con las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, aunque sean solo tres palabras, con eso quiero que sepan que hacen de mi día algo muy especial.   
> Así que muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Realmente se aprecia.


	17. Capítulo 17

Estuvieron a solas durante el desayuno. Aparentemente Cora se levantó tarde y Stiles ayudó a Derek a lavar los platos cuando terminaron de comer.

Dejaron una porción en el microondas para Cora y una nota en el horno para informarle de dónde estaban. Derek lo guío al granero para ir por las cosas que necesitaban. Tenía un viejo saco de boxeo en el altillo del granero donde practicaba sus movimientos. Le indicó a Stiles que subiera primero por la escalera y sonrió al ver el atractico trasero que se mecpia frente a sus ojos. Deseaba tirar de Stiles sobre la paja y besarlo hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, pero se controló porque no sólo tendría que darse una ducha de agua helada como la de esta mañana, sino asustaría a Stiles.

Como los caballos estaban en los establos, Derek sacó el saco de boxeo afuera para evitar asustarlos cuando lo golpearan. Derek miró con ansiedad la expresión de Stiles y la forma en la que parecía estar listo para descargar su dolor en el objeto inanimado delante de sí mismo. Su corazón se llenó de emoción al darse cuenta de que el adolescente había sanado mucho desde que llegó al rancho.

Tendría que llamar a su tío y darle las gracias por haber enviado al chico. Pasaron el resto de la tarde practicando cómo debía patear y golpear el saco. El sudor recorría la piel de Stiles, pero al terminar, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Stiles retiró unos mechones de su cara y miró a Derek.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Derek, recostándose sobre la valla del corral mientras observaba a Stiles moverse.

— Por ayudarme y por estar a mi lado. Ha pasado…mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien se preocupó por mí. — Stiles retiró  la mirada.

— Como ya te dije, ahora somos familia y nos preocupamos por los nuestros. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, sólo tienes que pedirlo, Stiles. Hablo en serio.

El chico asintió, miró a Derek y luego a Mantacor. El caballo estaba junto a la cerca y los observaba con cautela, como esperando a ver si el hombre le hacía algo a su pequeño amigo. Stiles miró alrededor del rancho y luego a Derek, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que, de no tener nada que fuera suyo, había pasado a tener todo esto en tan poco tiempo. Le daba miedo perderlo. Sin embargo lo sujetaría a su corazón y disfrutaría mientras durara. Su experiencia siempre le había mostrado que las cosas bunas nunca duraban.

Transcurrieron dos semanas. La temporada alta estaba a punto de terminar. Stiles pasaba gran parte de este tiempo—cuando no está cocinando—practicando con el saco de boxeo que Derek le había dado. Se había convertido en una especie de ritual para él y le hacía sentirse bien.

Derek y Stiles pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre juntos. Stiles comenzó a sonreír cada vez más y fue ganando cada vez más confianza en sí mismo y en su relación con Derek, aunque había comenzado a notar que éste sólo lo tocaba cuando estaban a solas. Se aseguraba de que no pareciera que tenían una relación muy íntima cuando estaban en presencia de Cora o de los empleados. Pensar que Derek se sentía avergonzado de su relación le molestaba, pero trataba de no darle importancia: no quería molestar a Derek. Quizás el vaquero no estaba listo para admitir ante sus amigos que estaba liado con otro hombre. Stiles intentó concentrarse en disfrutar del tiempo que pasaran juntos.

Pero debió suponer que no podía engañar a Derek.

— ¿Qué pasa? —  preguntó Derek una noche mientras descansaban en el salón y veían juntos una película. Stiles lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?

— Pasa algo malo. Puedo verlo en tu rostro y te lleva molestando desde hace bastante tiempo. Dime qué pasa. — Derek detuvo la película y giró su cuerpo para mirar a Stiles a la cara, tomó su delgada mano entre las suyas y acarició con su pulgar su muñeca, donde estaban las cicatrices. La banda de cuero había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo.

Su mente de debatían entre si debía o no decirle algo. Se quedó sentado en silencio. ¿Se enfadaría Derek por sus estúpidas penas? Respiró profundamente, alejó su mirada y trtó de retirar su mano, pero Derek no se lo permitió y Stiles tartamudeo: — Yo…este…es una estupidez.

— Nada es estúpido su te preocupa. Puedes contármelo todo, sin importar lo insignificante que creas que es. Quiero que lo sepas.

— Bueno…es sólo que me preguntaba si…quizás tú estabas…este…avergonzado por admitir…por decirles a todos…que estás saliendo conmigo. — Stiles contuvo la respiración y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un pequeño punto en la alfombra. Exhaló fuertemente al sentir una poderosa mano tocar su barbilla y mover su cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Derek. Pudo notar inmediatamente que había herido los sentimientos del vaquero y se sorprendió.

Derek miro las pálidas facciones de Stiles, centrándose es su respingona y pequeña nariz, en los delgados labios y en la cicatriz. La incertidumbre se reflejaba en los ojos wiski. No podía negar que se había sentido herido al enterarse de que Stiles pensara eso. Supuso que podía entenderlo, ya que jamás lo acariciaba cuando alguno de los hombres estaba cerca, pero lo hacía por el bienestar del chico.

— Jamás me sentiría avergonzado de admitir lo nuestro ante nadie, Stiles. Siento mucho que digas eso o que lo hayas estado pensando durante tanto tiempo, y que hasta ahora no me hayas dicho nada al respecto. Sólo pienso en tu bien cuando estoy frente a Cora o los demás. No quiero que te sientas presionado ni incómodo. Sólo quiero explorar nuestra intimidad cuando estés listo.

Stiles observo cómo los labios de Derek se curvaban amargamente mientras continuaba hablando.

— Mi cuerpo ya ha comenzado a sentir la carga, pero sea como sea, dependerá de ti cuando pasemos al próximo nivel. Aunque jamás lo hagamos, yo nunca te presionare con algo para lo que no creas estar listo.

Stiles se dio cuenta de a lo que Derek se refería y la vergüenza se apodero de él. Dejó caer la cabeza y miró la mano de Derek sobre la suya.

— Lo lamento. — murmuró.

— No lo hagas. Yo dije que sea lo que sea, quiero que me lo digas todo. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?  — la voz del vaquero se acercó a su oído y Stiles dio un respingo, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la boca del otro hombre a tan sólo un centímetro de la suya.

— Lo…lo prometo. — susurró Stiles sobre los labios de Derek y sintió el deseo de besar al dulce vaquero, así que se acercó y alineó sus labios con los de Derek.

Sus labios reaccionaron inmediatamente y sus lenguas se entrelazaron, acercándose más para explorar antes de alejarse y estudiar sus bocas. Stiles gruñó cuando sintió la cálida mano de Derek tocar su mejilla e intensificar el beso. Se acercó y levantó una mano para tocar el pecho musculoso. Acarició la clavícula con sus dedos, descendió para acariciar los pectorales y sintió cómo el hombre se estremecía cuando la palma tocó accidentalmente los pezones. Repitió el movimiento, disfrutando de las reacciones del otro hombre.

Derek rompió el beso, jadeando de deseo. Su pene estaba duro como una roca. Tomó la mano de Stiles.

— Ya no más. — rogó, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Stiles se sentó sobre las piernas de Derek y los ojos de éste se abrieron anonadados.

— ¿Qué haces, Stiles? — preguntó con voz ronca mientras trataba de controlar su lujuria. No quería asustar a Stiles con la magnitud de la pasión que sentía por él.

Sonriendo, Stiles se acercó, volvió a besar a Derek y acercó sus manos para continuar con sus acciones previas. Derek cerró los puños sobre el sofá, apretando las uñas de sus dedos contra sus palmas para evitar tomar al adolescente y tirarlo sobre el sofá para enterrar sus adolorido miembro dentro de él. Inhaló profundamente cuando los dedos de Stiles tocaron el bulto dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros. Tomó las manos de Stiles y las alejó de su cuerpo. Con los dientes apretados dijo: — Detente, no sabes lo que me estás haciendo.

— Sí lo sé. — jadeó el adolescente de cabello castaño; sus ojos brillaban como un par de amatistas. — No…estaré listo para todo…ahora mismo. Pero quiero hacer algo contigo, Derek. Por favor, déjame.

Derek gruño ante el problema que se le planteaba. Dejó ir las manos de Stiles y trató de tomar los delgados muslos alrededor de su cintura mientras el chico besaba su cuello, y la pequeña lengua rosa comenzaba a lamer su salada piel. Los dedos inexpertos se movieron sobre su pene antes de apretarlo y comenzar a frotarlo. Sintió los dientes de Stiles morder su cuello antes de lamerlo. Todas esas sensaciones estimulaban su piel.

Stiles sintió la humedad emanar del pene de Derek, lubricando su palma y facilitando el placer. Continúo acariciándolo, meciendo sus caderas hacia delante. Sintió cómo las manos de Derek se deslizaban sobre sus muslos y lo tomaban por el trasero. Unos largos y gruesos dedos se presionaron contra su piel. Una luz roja viajó frente a sus ojos y su respiración se aceleró. El sudor se acumulaba en sus cuerpos, brillando bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de al lado y el televisor, donde la película continuaba detenida. Stiles pudo sentir a Derek temblar, sus músculos se tensaron. Su mano se movió más rápido y apretó un poco más cuando se percató de que el moreno estaba a punto de correrse. Gruñendo, Derek se arqueó en el sofá. Aún sujetaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Stiles, y su semen cayó sobre las camisas de ambos mientras los delgados dedos continuaban masajeándolo. Finalmente, movió su mano para detener a Stiles, porque su pene estaba demasiado sensible después de un orgasmo tan poderoso. Stiles mantuvo su rostro contra el cuello de Derek mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

— Gracias. — escuchó decir a Derek.

Ninguno se movió durante un buen rato, hasta que Stiles sintió las manos de Derek moverse para masajear su espalda, deslizándose debajo de su camiseta. Sus ojos se abrieron y se echó para atrás. Casi se cae de las piernas de Derek y hubiera chochado contra la mesita del café por la urgencia de separarse.

— ¿Stiles? — le llamó Derek, asombrado por la reacción.

— Lo…lo siento. Yo… — Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se abrezó a sí mismo tan fuerte como podía. No quería que Derek viera su cuerpo.

Un hombre tan bello no debería posar sus ojos en semejante montruo. Derek se compuso la ropa antes de ponerse de pie para acercarse al adolescente. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de chico.

— ¿He ido demasiado rápido?

Stiles sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

— No. — respondió. Sabía que su respuesta no convencería a Derek y lo presionaría para que le explicara lo que acababa de suceder.

— ¿Entonces por qué has saltado como si te hubiera quemado? — bromeó el vaquero.

— Por…porque mi cuerpo es asqueroso.

Antes de que dijera más, Stiles se vio envuelto entre los brazos de Derek, que lo llevó al sofá. Derek acomodo a Stiles sobre sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo por todas partes.

— Jamás me parecerás asqueroso. Eres bello.

— Pero…— Stiles no pudo terminar lo que quería decir porque los labios de Derek descendieron sobre los suyos y sintió la enorme mano de Derek introducirse en su camisa. Gimió, angustiado, y trató de detenerlo.

— Relájate, mi pequeño. Quiero tocarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo.

Esa dulce voz creó una onda de deseo en Stiles y se dio por vencido. Se sentía avergonzado cuando Derek levantó su camisa, descubriendo su estómago. Respiro profundamente cuando sintió, por primera vez, la cálida piel de Derek contra su estómago.

Derek taró de ocultar la furia que sintió cuando noto las cicatrices que cubrían su abdomen; no quería que el chico confundiera sus emociones con asco.

Los sentimientos de Derek eran todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo le rogaba que tomara a Stiles, le demandaba sentir el cuerpo del joven rodeando su pene. Lentamente movió su mano junto con la camisa, descubriendo más la piel atormentado durante la niñez del adolescente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando escucho un gemido proveniente de Stiles cuando tocó uno de los endurecidos pezones del joven.

— ¿Te ha gustado eso? —susurró en el oído de Stiles, provocando nuevamente que el joven temblara.

Stiles asintió. Aún se sentía avergonzado. Era maravilloso sentir la mano izquierda de Derek contra su piel y cuando toco su pene dejó escapar la respiración. Sintió cómo los dedos se movían y lo tocaban lentamente, acariciándolo y haciéndole perder la razón por el placer. Protestó cuando Derek alejó su mano.

— Shhh. Simplemente me desharé de las barreras. — dijo Derek sonriendo y Stiles mordió su labio inferior, intentando controlar su comportamiento.

Derek abrió el botó con facilidad y la cremallera hizo tanto ruido como los jadeos de Stiles. El joven sintió cómo Derek le quitaba la ropa hasta que su endurecido pene fue liberado de su jaula.

— Precioso. — escucho murmurar a Derek, y luego un dedo recorrió la longitud de su pene.

Su cuerpo emanaba electricidad, enviando sensaciones por su columna vertebral. Stiles dejó escapar un grito cuando la palma de Derek se apoderó de su pene y lentamente comenzó a frotarlo. Cada vez que movía la mano algo en el estómago de Stiles comenzaba a desatarse. El calor invadió su entrepierna, los dedos de sus pies se encorvaron en el interior de sus calcetines. Y las estrellas comenzaron a bailar frente a sus ojos cerrados.

Derek no podía quitar la vista del rostro enrojecido de Stiles, los pálidos labios se abrieron, una ligera capa de sudor humedeció su piel haciendo que el cabello se le pegara al rostro. Jamás había visto nada tan maravilloso y exquisito. La suave piel debajo de su palma pulsaba cada vez que Stiles se aproximaba a su orgasmo. Y en el momento en el que se abandonó y sus límites se desvanecieron, el cuerpo de Stiles se estremeció y sus ojos se centraron en el punto donde sus cuerpos se conectaban, observó como el adolescente llegaba al clímax con un grito que resonó por toda la habitación. El líquido blanco fue expulsado sobre su mano, la camisa y los tejanos de Stiles, agregándose al desorden que ya había hecho. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA VAMOS POR LA RECTA FINAL!!!!!


	18. Capítulo 18

Stiles se recostó sobre el sofá. Estaba mareado y sorprendido por lo bien que se sentía. Nada de lo que hubiera experimentado lo había preparado para la sensación y el placer que acababa de inundad su cuerpo. La timidez se apodero de él y trató de mantener los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Derek suavemente.

— Ajá. — No tenía palabras. Se las había robado la belleza de su orgasmo mutuo.

— ¿Te has asustado? ¿Te has sentido bien?

Podía escuchar la incertidumbre en la voz de Derek y finalmente obtuvo el coraje para abrir los ojos. Sonrió y trató de expresar la felicidad que sentía con la mirada.

— No, no me he asustado. Y diablos, sí, me he sentido de maravilla.

Derek suspiró lleno de alivio, acarició la garganta de Stiles un momento antes de alejarse y ver el desorden que habían dejado a su paso.

— Creo que debemos limpiarnos; nos hemos ensuciado un poco.

Stiles rio e intento ponerse de pie, pero Derek lo levantó.

— Juntos. — dijo Derek seriamente.

El temor se apoderó de Stiles, pero sabía que tenía que confiar en él, así que asintió. Derek esbozó una enorme sonrisa y acomodó a Stiles en sus brazos para poder apagar la televisión y la luz. Caminó hacia las escaleras y luego hasta su cuarto de baño para tener privacidad. Cora no llegaría a casa hasta dentro de un par de horas, pero no quería arriesgarse y que Stiles se sintiera avergonzado.

Colocó a Stiles con cuidado sobre sus pies, abrió la ducha y dejó que el agua comenzara a calentarse antes de desnudarse.

Los ojos de Stiles estaban fijos en el duro y musculoso cuerpo que se descubrió frente a él. Sin embargo, él se quedó inmóvil, cubriéndose el estómago con los brazos. Derek se dio la vuela y notó que aún estaba vestido, caminó hacia él.

— Todavía estás vestido. — señalo con voz acusatoria.

Las manos de Stiles temblaron y titubeó al quitarse la camisa. Sin embargo, Derek se dio cuenta de ello, se paró frente a él y tomó la camisa de Stiles.

— Levanta los brazos.

Lo hizo, aunque reaciamente, y Derek le quitó la camisa. Su pálida piel estaba llena de cicatrices que variaban en forma y tamaño, desde sus hombres hasta su pecho, pero Derek lo tomó de las muñecas, alejándolas de su cuerpo.

Sintió como los labios del vaquero tocaban una de sus cicatrices.

— Jamás te escondas de mí. Eres bello y si debo besar cada marca de tu cuerpo para que lo creas, lo haré hasta el día que te mueras.

Las manos de Derek tocaron sus tejanos, deslizándose por sus piernas y animándole a que se los quitara. En seguida, estaba de pie, denudo frente al vaquero, que lo guío hasta la ducha. Stiles jamás se había sentido tan amado como en los siguientes veinte minutos. Derek enjabono su cuerpo, cariñosamente lavó cada centímetro desde el cuello hasta sus pies. Cuando masajeó su cuero cabelludo con champú, Stiles no pudo evitar suspirar de placer. Se sentía bien y podía notar el cuerpo del hombre contra el suyo, enviando deliciosas ondas de placer por su columna vertebral.

Derek terminó de bañar al chico, y luego lavó rápidamente su propio cuerpo. Envolvió a Stiles en una enrome toalla, secándolo con cuidado y suavidad, llenó sus hombros y nuca de suaves besos. Cuando terminó, le dio una leve palmada en el trasero y dijo: — Vete a la cama. Yo iré en un momento. Sólo tengo que usar el baño.

Stiles lo miró como indignado; sacó la lengua antes de salir del baño y subirse a la cama. Se acomodó y cerró los ojos; estaba exhausto por todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día. No le llevó mucho tiempo quedarse profundamente dormido, no sintió cuando Derek se acomodó a su lado ni cuando esos poderosos brazos lo envolvieron, acurrucando su poderoso cuerpo junto a él.

La luz del Sol se introdujo por la ventana a la mañana siguiente despertando a Stiles. Éste parpadeó confundido. No sabía dónde se encontraba. Un cálido cuerpo estaba a su lado y recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior: esos acalorados momentos con Derek en el sofá, la maravillosa y erótica ducha, para terminar desnudo en la cama al lado de Derek.

Se quedó recostado un momento, disfrutando el sentirse seguro y cálido. Hoy quería mostrarle a Derek lo que había logrado hacer con Mantacor. La emoción y el orgullo se apoderaron de Stiles. No podía esperar a ver la expresión de Derek cuando lo viera en el semental. En secreto, con la ayuda de Cora para que Derek no se enfadara, había trabajado con el caballo y cabalgarlo por el corral. Stiles no confiaba lo suficiente en el semental para sacarlo de ahí, pero al menos había tenido un progreso. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Stiles se apoyó sobre un costado de su cuerpo para mirar a Derek mientras el vaquero despertaba. Colocó la cabeza sobre una mano y observó cómo el vaquero comenzaba a notar las cosas, fruncía el ceño por la luz que iluminaba su rostro y apretaba más los ojos. Luego sus labios y parpados se abrieron. Parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su visión, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa para Stiles.

Movió una mano y acarició la mejilla del chico.

— Buenos días, mi pequeño.

— Buenos días. Levántate quiero mostrarte algo después del desayuno. — dijo emocionado, sin percatarse de su aspecto, con el cabello desalineado, las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Justo cuando Stiles estaba a punto de salir de la cama, Derek lo tomó de la muñeca y lo recostó en la cama. El chico parpadeó varias veces sorprendido por encontrarse en esa posición. Derek sintió alivió al notar la falta de temor en los ojos café.

— Se supone que tienes que darme un beso de buenos días. — dijo Derek con una sonrisa pícara.

Las comisuras de los labios de Stiles se curvaron hacia arriba y arrugó la nariz al mirar a Derek.

— Tenemos mal aliento matutino…al menos deja que me lave los dientes.

— No. — Derek bajó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de Stiles antes de profundizar el beso e introducir la lengua en la boca del chico.

Un suave gemido escapó de los labios de Stiles, envolvió el cuello de Derek con sus brazos y enredó sus dedos en la cabellera azabache. Sus cuerpos se tocaron y la fricción hizo que ambos jadearan a la vez. Stiles sintió el pene de Derek tocar su muslo y el pánico se apoderó de él. Nerviosamente se alejó de su amante, cerró los ojos y giró la cara. El vaquero se hizo a un lado, se acomodó sobre su espalda y colocó un brazo sobre su cara.

— Lo lamento, Stiles. No quería asustarte.

— Está bien. Soy yo el que debería disculparse, sé que no puede ser fácil para ti lidiar con mis estúpidos…— Derek tapó la boca del chico con una de sus manos, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que iba a decir.

Una pizca de enojo se reflejó en los intensos ojos verdes mientras Derek lo regañaba.

— Jamás te disculpes por tener miedo. No, después de todo lo que has sufrido, no quiero volver a escucharte decir esas palabras otra vez.

Stiles asintió débilmente, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y sus labios temblaron cuando Derek alejó su mano.

— Vamos. Vete a vestirte y luego podrás enseñarme la sorpresa. — dijo Derek con cautela, acariciando con sus dedos el brazo de Stiles.

Derek observó cómo el adolescente se levantaba velozmente de la cama, se puso los vaqueros y tomó el resto de sus pertenencias antes de salir corriendo al dormitorio. Se dejó caer en la cama y se maldijo a sí mismo, se insultó de todas la maneras que puso pensar por ser un verdadero idiota. El chico era tan tentador que no puso resistirlo. Le tomaría tiempo ganarse la confianza de Stiles para ser capaces de hacer el amor. Eso lo comprendía, pero su cuerpo quería ignorar lo que su mente le decía. Suspiró resignado, se dirigió al baño para tomar su enésima ducha de agua fría desde la llegada del joven.

Stiles tarareó felizmente mientras preparaba el desayuno, una alegre sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios sin importar cuánto intentara cambiar de expresión. Nada podía entristecerlo ahora. Se quedó mirando por la ventana en dirección al corral y vio a Mantacor bailar alrededor de su corral, moviendo su larga melena y la cola con felicidad por el amanecer.

— ¡Parece que alguien está muy feliz esta mañana! — escuchó a Cora decir detrás de él y Stiles se dio la vuelta para sonreírle.

— Buenos días, Cora. Se lo mostraré hoy a Derek, así que tienes que mantenerlo dentro mientras preparo todo. — le informó mientras serbia en tres platos huevos y tocino, luego les agregó dos panes tostados a cada uno.

— ¡Eso es genial! — Cora se acercó, tomó los tres vasos altos de la encimera y los colocó en la mesa antes de ir por la jarra de zumo a la nevera.

Stiles se sirvió un vaso y a Derek una taza de café mientras Cora colocaba los cubiertos sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Derek entró a la cocina justo cuando los dos se estaban sentando a la mesa. Beso a Cora en la cabeza y luego se acomodó al lado de Stiles.

— Entonces. ¿Cuál es la gran sorpresa? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a comer.

Notó las miradas que los chicos intercambiaron.

— Tendrás que esperar hermano. — Cora le guiño el ojo y a continuación dio un enorme mordisco a su pan.

Derek pudo ver el orgullo y la satisfacción en el rostro de Stiles, y la calidez se apoderó de su cuerpo al ver al chico emocionado. El joven apenas podía estarse quieto. Tan pronto como terminaron de comer, se puso de pie y lavó su plato y los cubiertos.

— Iré a prepararlo todo. — dijo saliendo por la puerta antes de que Derek pudiera emitir palabra.

Miró a su hermana con curiosidad, pero ella simplemente sonrió satisfecha y terminó de desayunar.

— No te muevas de esa silla hasta que yo te lo diga —dijo Cora mientras lavaba sus platos y tomaba los de su hermano cuando terminó. Miró por la ventana mientras lavaba los de él y Derek no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. — Muy bien, hermano. Es hora de irnos. — lo tomó de la mano y lo levantó de su asiento. — ¡Cierra los ojos!

Derek hizo un gesto de enfado, pero obedeció y siguió tranquilamente a Cora. Ella lo guio hasta las gradas del pórtico y hacia los corrales.

— Abre los ojos. — dijo, y al abrirlos, Derek se encontró con Stiles sentado sobre Mantacor. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? — gritó, asustando ligeramente a Mantacor.

La enrome sonrisa de satisfacción de Stiles desapareció y miró con tristeza a Derek.

— Lo…lo siento. Pensé que estarías feliz. No lo hice solo, Cora me ayudó todo el tiempo.

Derek giró la cabeza y miró con hostilidad a su hermana.

— ¿En qué diablos pensabas, Cora? ¡Pudo haberse lastimado seriamente! Ese caballo es peligroso.

Cora le cubrió los labios con sus manos.

— De verdad eres un idiota, Derek. Por si no lo has notado, ese caballo lo adora. Mantacor jamás lastimaría a Stiles a propósito. ¡Es tan dócil con él como Brandy lo es conmigo! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Stiles, regresa a la casa.

Durante todo el tiempo que los hermanos estuvieron discutiendo, él corazón de Stiles se había roto un poco y lentamente se bajó del caballo, deshizo los estribos de la silla. Mantacor lo miró con curiosidad, Stiles se limitó a sonreír. Le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello.

— Está bien, chico. Te sacaré a pasear otro día.

Derek se sintió como un patán al ver la expresión desalentada del joven.

— Lo siento, Stiles. Por favor, muéstrame lo que has logrado. — no sólo había asustado al chico esa misma mañana, sino que acababa de cometer otro grave error. Pero al verlo sobre el cabello, casi le da un infarto. Si algo le hubiese ocurrido a Stiles, no sabía lo que hubiese podido hacer.

Stiles lo estudió un momento.

— No te preocupes, te lo mostraré otro día.

— No, por favor. Quiero verlo ahora. — Derek trató de animar al joven con una sonrisa y se pateó mentalmente el trasero. El chico se había sentido tan feliz y orgulloso por ser capaz de montar ese caballo…y él se había comportado como un idiota. Maldición, estaba metiendo la pata una y otra vez.

El adolescente titubeó un momento más antes de atar los estribos de nuevo, y se aseguró de que estuvieran bien ajustados antes de subirse a la silla. Stiles volvió a sonreír, lentamente al principio mientras hacía todos los pasos que Cora le había enseñado, montado sobre Mantacor. Sentía mucha paz al estar sobre el animal. Nadie entendía que el caballo necesitaba a alguien que lo comprendiera.

Como Derek había hecho con él. Mantacor sacudió la cabeza como si dijera: “Mírenme” y comenzó a trotar alrededor del corral mientras Stiles lo animaba.

— Buen chico, Mantacor. Eres un amor, ¿verdad chico? — dijo sonriendo a Cora y Derek.

Derek comenzó a relajar los dedos con los que se aferraba a la cerca mientras Stiles cabalgaba. Parecía que el semental realmente confiaba en el chico y supuso que el caballo no lastimaría a su jinete. Al parecer había estado practicando varias semanas. Una verdadera alegría emanaba del cuero de Stiles y Derek se recostó en la cerca para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Después de mostrarle a Derek todas las cosas que le había enseñado a Mantacor, Stiles se bajó de la silla en el centro del corral y estaba a punto de quitársela, cuando el caballo se alejó unos cuantos metros. Stiles frunció el ceño y se acercó una vez más. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la silla, Mantacor se volvió a correr unos metros. De repente Stiles se sorprendió porque el caballo continuaba huyendo. Estaba jugando. El chico sonrió.

— Así que esos es lo que quieres, ¿eh chico? Veamos quién pude derrotar a quién. — habiendo dicho eso, comenzó a perseguir al caballo, jugando al “corre que te pillo” con el animal.

Cora y Derek se reían y animaban a Stiles, que se carcajeaba tanto que casi no podía alcanzar al caballo, hasta que finalmente, pareció que Mantacor se cansó del juego y dejó que Stiles lo atrapara. El adolescente le quitó la silla y cepilló al caballo blanco, dándoles palmadas a sus patas traseras antes de llevar la silla al establo.

Cora se dirigió a la casa y Derek siguió a Stiles. Lo observó, con los brazos cruzados y recostado en la puerta del establo, mientras el chico guardaba la silla y las riendas. Cuando Stiles salió, Derek lo felicitó.

— Bien hecho, Stiles. Has logrado hacer en un par de semanas lo que yo jamás pude en más de un año.

Stiles esbozó una sonrisa y dijo: — Bueno, sucede que yo tengo talento, al contrario de un viejo como tú.

Derek alzó una ceja al escuchar esas palabras.

— Un viejo como yo, ¿eh? — el vaquero se alejó de la puerta, caminó lentamente en dirección al joven, que comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mientras sonreía. Stiles notó que no tenía escapatoria, así que subió ágilmente por la escalera que dirigía al altillo. Derek lo siguió, con la intención de vengarse por el insulto del adolescente. Al subir, Stiles miró desesperadamente a todos los lados buscando un lugar en el que pudiera ocultarse y vio una puerta.

— No tienes dónde esconderte, Stiles. — dijo Derek, mientras una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en sus labios.

Stiles esperó la oportunidad de rodear a Derek y bajar por las escaleras. Lo hizo en el momento, preciso, sólo para ser detenido por un brazo alrededor de su cintura que lo tiró sobre la paja. Derek rio mientras hacía cosquilla a Stiles por su delgado cuerpo, acariciando sus costillas. Stiles trató de sostener las manos de Derek para detenerle; sin embargo, el vaquero tenía más fuerza que él y se dio la vuelta, tratando de quitarse las manos de encima.

 — ¡De acuerdo! Me…ri-rindo. — gritó, luchando por respirar, su pecho se movía por la falta de oxígeno. Apiadándose de él, Derek se detuvo y sonrió a Stiles. Sus manos aún se encontraban a los lados del joven. Había paja enredada en el cabello de Stiles y lentamente comenzó a retirarla, lanzándola al suelo. La luz de la puerta abierta comenzó a iluminar las facciones del joven y su sonrisa se amplió mientras miraba a esos ojos castaños que amaba tanto y no quería volver a ver tristes.

— Te quiero, Stiles. — susurró, acercando sus labios a los del joven.

Stiles se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Derek y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos al escuchar la confesión del gigante. Lo abrazó e intensifico él beso. Sus besos no eran lujuriosos ni apasionados, eran simples y amorosos. Aunque Stiles no había dicho as mismas palabras, Derek sintió que el chico lo quería de la misma forma. Le llevaría un tiempo poder expresar con palabras dichos sentimientos.

Esa noche surgió otro momento para su relación, para sorpresa y alegría de Derek. Después de la cena, Cora se marchó porque tenía una cita con Ty.

Les dio que no la esperaran, por lo que Derek gruñó y le dijo que esperaba que fuera una broma. La chica rio, guiñó el ojo y salió corriendo de la casa antes que pudiera detenerla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien recuerda cuando dije que publicaría un capítulo diario??? XD Bien, lo siento mucho en serio, pero la Universidad no es fácil y menos si tienes un maestro como Harris y resulta ser que tu eres su Stiles, alguien que se apiade de mi??? QAQ


	19. Capítulo 19

Feliz de que él y Derek tuvieran la casa para ellos solos, Stiles trató de ignorar las vueltas que le daba su estómago. Algo que había cambiado en su interior aquella mañana, cuando Derek le dijo aquellas palabras en el establo. El trozo final de hielo en su corazón se había derretido y no quedaba nada en su lugar. Sabía que se había enamorado del enrome vaquero. Hasta sentía fuegos artificiales explotar en su interior. Darse cuenta de ello le provocaba la necesidad de estar más cerca de él, de explorar otro lado en su relación, en un sentido más físico. El temor no había desaparecido y sus manos temblaban mientras lavaba los platos de la cena. ¿Podría hacerlo? No sería justo para Derek si empezaba algo y tenía que detenerse a la mitad. Se colocó más erguido con la determinación de mostrarle a Derek que confiaba en él por completo y se negó a permitirle a su pasado que interrumpiera sus vidas juntas. Simplemente se recordaría a sí mismo que Derek lo amaba y que jamás lo lastimaría, abusaría de él o lo tocaría con la intención de hacerle daño.

Derek puso sentir la ansiedad de Stiles y se preguntaba si su confusión de esa mañana lo había perturbado. Le causaba incertidumbre pensar si Stiles sentía lo mismo que él y como siempre, no podía permitir que Stiles callara mucho durante tiempo lo que le molestaba, así que preguntó.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

— ¿Mmm? — Stiles levanto la mirada del plato que secaba y se encontró con la mirada de Derek enfocada en él. — No-no. No pasa nada malo, ¿por qué piensas eso?

— Pareces molesto. — comentó Derek.

Derek le recordó a un detective. Tenía una percepción de la que carecía la mayoría de las personas, o quizás era que sus emociones se reflejaban en su rostro. Stiles jamás había sido bueno ocultando sus sentimientos. Así que suspiró y dijo: — Déjame terminar de lavar los platos y luego te diré cuál es el problema.

Derek frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras del chico; sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie para ayudar a lavar los platos. Una vez que guardaron todo, Derek tomó a Stiles de la mano y lo llevó a la sala.

— Ahora, cuéntame que está pasando.

Stiles no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero supuso que debería ser directo. Respiro profundamente, miró a Derek a los ojos y dijo: — Quiero que me hagas el amor.

— No. — rehusó Derek inmediatamente. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar.

— Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso…no me deseas? — Stiles preguntó tristemente.

Comenzó a jugar con el borde de su camiseta. El corazón le latía rápido y fuerte. No entendía la negativa del vaquero. ¿Significaba que esa maña, Derek no había hablado en serio? ¿O simplemente que le había dicho que su cuerpo era hermoso para darle confianza en sí mismo, pero nada más?

— Stiles, te deseo más que a nada en el mundo, pero no dejaré que te fuerces a hacer algo para lo que no estás listo. — dijo Derek con pasión. Sus ojos verdes demostraban sus sentimientos y sus labios comenzaron a tornarse pálidos en las comisuras por lo apretadps que estaban.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy listo? —quiso saber Stiles. Se puso de pie y miró con frialdad a Derek. — ¿Por qué lo has decidido tú? Es mi cuerpo y mi elección. Yo…—suavizó el tono de su voz y miró a sus zapatos. — Te deseo, Derek. De verdad. Por favor. —dijo susurrando y parpadeó rápidamente, moviendo sus dedos sobre su camisa.

Derek luchaba internamente. Deseaba tanto aceptar la oferta de Stiles, ¿pero cómo podría saber qué era lo que realmente quería el joven en ese sentido? Suspiró, se acercó a Stiles y lo abrazó con dulzura. Reposó su barbilla sobre la cabeza del chico.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Completamente seguro?

— Sí.

Se separó para mirar a Stiles con una expresión de seriedad.

— Se te da miedo o te sientes incomodo, me lo dirás inmediatamente. ¿Me entiendes?

Asintiendo, Stiles lo miró emocionado. La sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer de los ojos verdes y se sustituyó por una de pasión. Derek se lamió los labios para humedecerlos y subió las escaleras para llegar al dormitorio. Derek colocó lentamente a Stiles enfrente suyo y colocó un mechón de su oscuro cabello a un lado de su cara antes de cubrir los labios de Stiles con los suyos. Stiles envolvió el cuello de Derek con sus brazos, sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello azabache mientras se besaban.

El calor comenzó a crecer en el interior de Stiles, empezando por sus labios, bajando por su abdomen y descendiendo todavía más. Jadeó por las sensaciones que experimentaba. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la boca de Derek se adhería a la piel sensible de su cuello. Sintió como su entrepierna comenzaba a despertarse al sentir la húmeda lengua de Derek tocar su piel. Las manos del hombre se movieron por su espalda, debajo de su camisa; la áspera piel de sus palmas se deslizó sobre su espalda desnuda enviando ondas de deseo por el cuerpo de Stiles. No existía nada más, sólo ellos y el fuego que crecía con cada beso tierno y con cada caricia. Derek levantó a Stiles nuevamente y lo llevó a la cama, lo colocó con cuidado y lo miro con amor. Se subió a la cama y acarició una mejilla de Stiles con su pulgar.

Ayudó al adolescente a quitarse la camisa, descubriendo su torso bajo la cuidadosa tutela de Derek. El hombre comenzó a besar la clavícula del chico, descendiendo hasta capturar entre sus labios un pezón endurecido, logrando hacer que Stiles jadeara. Su lengua lamió la tetilla, rodeándola antes de succionarla lentamente, disfrutando la de los sonidos que el chico emitía. Enfocó su atención a la otra, moviendo su mano por los pectorales pálidos de Stiles. 

Durante milésimas de segundo, Stiles sintió pánico cuando las manos de Derek tocaron el cierre y botón de sus tejando, pero lo enterró en su mente. Quería esto; se negaba a permitir que los recuerdos lo arruinaran.

El placer comenzó a apoderarse de su ser al sentir cómo las manos ásperas retiraban la ropa que lo separaban del vaquero. Las mejillas del chico se enrojecieron al encontrarse desnudo frente a Derek, pero cuando sintió al hombre mayor deslizar sus manos sobre su pierna izquierda y luego la derecha, acariciando y masajeándolo mientras se movía, olvidó su vergüenza. Inhaló fuertemente cuando los dedos de Derek tocaron su pene erecto y cerró los ojos con éxtasis.

Un grito se escapó de sus labios al sentir la calidez húmeda de la boca de Derek que envolvía la punta de su pene, y el grito se transformó en gruñidos de lujuria cuando Derek comenzó a succionarlo. Al sentir la lengua del hombre sobre su pene envió ondas de placer por toda su columna dorsal. Jamás había sentido algo similar. El vaquero movió la punta de su lengua sobre la base de su endurecido pene mientras que su boca descendía por toda la longitud. Stiles sintió algo moverse en su interior, comenzó a rogarle y dejó escapar varios gritos apasionados mientras sus caderas se movían ligeramente. Derek atrapó sus caderas contra la cama y comenzó a succionar con más fuerza y rapidez, acercando a Stiles al orgasmo. Mientras el joven llegaba a ese punto, Derek comenzó a penetrar lentamente la entrada de su cuerpo; sintió calor envolver su dedo mientras la espalda del adolescente se arqueaba sobre la cama, un grito de éxtasis resonó por todo el dormitorio. Fuego líquido cayó en el interior de la boca de Derek y tragó instintivamente, gimiendo al sentir el sabor de la esencia de Stiles.

Derek continuó lamiendo el pene de Stiles hasta que ya no hubo rastros de su orgasmo, y después lo dejó caer sobre el abdomen del chico. Se lamió los labios y se recostó al lado de Stiles. Comenzó a acariciar lánguidamente el pecho del adolescente. Stiles se quedó inmóvil. Nunca otro hombre le había dado tanto placer. Lo había dejado tambaleante. Una multitud de emociones se apoderaron de su ser: felicidad, asombro y la más importante de todas, amor. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Derek, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Derek frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Na-nada. Es sólo que jamás…me imagine que podía sentirme tan bien. Nunca…he sentido algo como esto. — logró decir Stiles, y sus ojos se posaron en la barbilla del vaquero.

Derek sonrió lleno de satisfacción. Se acercó a besar la frente de Stiles.

— Bueno, aún no hemos terminada. Eso fue sólo el principio. — se bajó de la cama y sonrió para tranquilizar a Stiles. Caminó descalzo hasta el cuarto de baño y saco un condón y un pequeño bote de lubricante que Cora le había entregado en la cocina días tras. Todavía podía sentir la vergüenza que experimento esa dúa cuando vio el bote. Ella se había reído a carcajadas al ver su incomodidad, y después le había dado una palmada en el hombro antes de alejarse.

Ahora los colocó en la mesita de noche y lentamente se quitó la ropa, luego se acomodó en la cama al lado de Stiles.

— Te dejaré el control de lo que sea que hagamos, Stiles. Depende de ti lo lejos que lleguemos.

La mano de Stiles tembló mientras la colocaba en el pecho desnudo de Derek, moviendo sus dedos sobre la piel bronceada. Los ligeros vellos oscuros del pecho de Derek le hicieron cosquillas en la palma, tobándole una sonrisa a Stiles.

Se sentó, se acercó a Derek y lo miró con asombro. Su piel, en comparación con la de Derek era un gran contraste de color. Por los días que había pasado bajo el sol, el cuerpo de Derek era moreno, mientras que la de Stiles brillaba como la porcelana por la iluminación de la mesita de noche. Acarició con la yema de su dedo el pezón del hombre, observó su reacción y la forma en la que sus labios se separaban y dejó escapar un suspiro. Lo hizo otra vez, permaneciendo mayor tiempo. Quería que Derek se sintiera tan bien como él. Se acercó, tomó la pequeña protuberancia de color café en la boca y lo lamió. Un gruñido escapo de los labios de Derek, provocando que el pezón que tenía en la boca vibrara contra su lengua.

Stiles se tomó su tiempo. Lentamente acarició y exploro el cuerpo del hombre, memorizó sus contornos y la suave piel de los muslos de Derek. Encontró una marca de nacimiento con la forma de una fresa en la parte interior del muslo de Derek y lo fascinó tanto que no pudo evitar probarla. Stiles tentativamente lamió la macha en el cuerpo de su amante y disfrutó de cada uno de los sonidos que éste emitía.

El sudor comenzó a acumularse en la frente de Derek mientras trataba de no sostener con fuerza a Stiles y tomarlo por la fuerza. El chico lo volvía loco de lujuria…las caricias delicadas de su dedos y su lengua estimulaban su muslo y su aliento rozaba sus testículos.

— Stiles, me estas volviendo loco… — gruñó, levantando las caderas de su cama.

Stiles sonrió y miró a Derek con los ojos entreabiertos.

— Pero me gusta cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Eres tan bello.

Por primera vez en años, Derek se sintió cohibido y tuvo que luchar por no sonrojarse. Sin embargo, rápidamente olvidó su vergüenza cuando los dedos de Stiles envolvieron su dolorido pene y esos delgados dedos comenzaron a explorar su erección. Derek dejó escapar el aliento cuando el chico lo lamió con la punta de su lengua. Le costó un esfuerzo enorme no llenar la boca de Stiles de su semen.

De repente, el chico comenzó a deslizar su boca por toda su longitud, introduciéndose su pene hasta la garganta. Le sorprendió que pudiera tomarlo con tanta facilidad y antes de que pudiera eyacular por el acto tan erótico, alejó a Stiles de su pene y lo acomodo a su lado en la cama. Derek buscó con desesperación el frasco de lubricante, su respiración estaba acelerada por el deseo y la tensión del autocontrol.

— Gírate y mira en dirección contraria a mí. — le ordeno con calma y Stiles se dio la vuelta despacio.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles cuando sintió una enorme mano acariciarle la espalda, deslizándose hasta tocar su trasero. Stiles jadeó cuando sintió que Derek introducía un dedo cubierto de una sustancia fría por la entrada de su cuerpo. El terror se apoderó de él, cerró los ojos y rezó para que el odioso sentimiento de angustia desapareciera mientras Derek comenzaba a penetrarlo. Una vez introducido el segundo nudillo, Derek se separó y empujó otro dedo, repitiendo el proceso hasta que Stiles comenzó a relajarse.

Derek añadió un segundo dedo al primero y comenzó a relajar el conducto de Stiles, moviendo y separando los dedos. Stiles comenzó a jadear, Derek se acercó a la oreja del adolescente para susurrarle: — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. — suspiró Stiles. El dolor y el placer se unían en la invasión de su cuerpo, pero el dolor comenzó a desaparecer.

Dos dedos se volvieron tres y Stiles comenzó a moverse contra ellos. Su pene se endureció de nuevo y comenzó a gotear. Derek no pudo soportarlo más y retiró los dedos. Abrió un condón y lo colocó sobe su erección antes de cubrirla de lubricante. Sintió que Stiles volvía a tensarse cuando la cabeza de su pene se presionó contra su agujero y acarició la cadera del joven, relajándolo mientras lo penetraba. Su mirada se enfocó en el grueso pene que penetraba lentamente en el cuerpo de Stiles.

Stiles se mordió el labio mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y un par de ellas se escaparon y humedecieron la almohada debajo de él. La fricción lo quemaba, pero se sentía bien. Cuanto mayor era el tiempo que Derek permanecía en su interior, el dolor disminuía más y más. Instintivamente se levantó sobre sus brazos y se acercó al pecho de Derek, consolándose con la calidez que emanaba detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Te duele?

— No, me…siento… bien. — Stiles suspiró, movió su mano para sostenerse de la cadera de Derek y arqueó la espalda.

El vaquero dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido al sentir la ajustada entrada contraerse alrededor de él y comenzó a empujar, alejándose ligeramente y luego adentrándose nuevamente. Posicionó la pierna de Stiles hasta que su rodilla quedó bajo su delgado pecho, abriéndolo más para Derek. El vaquero llenó el hombro y cuello de su amante de besos, moviéndose con cuidado por el ardiente conducto que se aferraba a su pene. Los delgados dedos de Stiles se enterraron en su piel, pero eso sólo le agregaba mayor intensidad al placer que sentía.

— Stiles, te amo tanto. — gimió Derek, enterrando sus dientes en la pálida piel del hombro de Stiles mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el éxtasis.

Un calor comenzó a apoderarse del interior de Stiles, su estómago comenzó a contraerse de una forma casi dolorosa y cuando Derek tocó algo en su interior, gritó mientras el calor lo consumía. Sus gruñidos llenaron el dormitorio, el sudor humedeció su piel y el aroma del sexo impregnó el aire mientras se movían en un ritmo apasionado. Stiles se sentía ardiendo, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido consumido por el fuego: pequeñas llamas lamian su piel, quemándolo por dentro. Podía sentir a Derek en su interior, llenándolo, vaciándolo y llenándolo una vez más. Cuanto más profundamente lo tocaba Derek, mejor se sentía. Sus propias caderas comenzaron a corresponder a los movimientos de Derek, incrementando enormemente su placer.

— Stiles…ah…necesito que te corras por mí, Stiles. Por favor…córrete por mí. — dijo Derek con voz ronca, y movió la mano hacia adelante del cuerpo de Stiles para tomar su pene, frotándolo al compás del ritmo de sus caderas. Eso era todo lo que Stiles necesitaba; logró llegar al clímax gritando el nombre de Derek, y su semen se esparció sobre las sabanas y los dedos de Derek.

El vaquero sintió a Stiles convulsionarse alrededor de su pene, ordeñándolo y haciéndolo volar. Sus propios fluidos fueron expulsados en el interior del látex que cubría su miembro. Gruñó cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de él, penetro a Stiles una última vez antes de detenerse por completo. Se quedaron recostados, respirando fuertemente hasta que descendieron a la tierra.

Derek tomó la base del condón, se separó de Stiles para quitárselo y lo hizo un nudo antes de lanzarlo al cesto de la basura cercano. Se dio la vuelta y abrazó al chico, acariciándole la oreja con la nariz. Sintió que Stiles temblaba y movió la cara del joven para mirarlo a los ojos. Sintió que Stiles temblaba y movió la cara del joven para mirarlo a los ojos. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Stiles y Derek se alarmó.

— ¿Stiles? ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿O te he asustado? — preguntó nervioso, se sentó para acomodar a Stiles sobre sus piernas.

Stiles no podía responder. Se había quedado sin palabras, así que sacudió la cabeza energéticamente. Envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y se aferró a él para evitar no desmayarse. Había sido maravilloso. Nada lo había preparado para eso. Se sentía querido y amado por Derek. Su propio corazón se llenó de emoción latiendo fuerte y rápidamente. Sin importar lo que sucediera, amaba al enorme y fuerte vaquero; ya nada cambiaria eso. Una vez logró controlarse, levantó la cabeza y sonrió a Derek.

— No era mi intención ponerme a llorar.

Derek limpió las lágrimas del joven y preguntó: — ¿Qué ha pasado? Me has asustado. Pensaba que te había hecho daño o que estabas asustado.

— No, lo siento. Jamás habría imaginado que pudiera sentir algo así. — la sorpresa y el entusiasmo resonaron en su voz. — Y sentirme conectado contigo de esa forma tan íntima ha sido algo increíble, Derek. Me ha hecho darme cuenta…de lo mucho que te amo.

Derek contuvo audiblemente la respiración. Stiles sabía que había sorprendido a su amante al confesarle su amor. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Derek y un amor tan puro emanó de las profundidades de color esmeralda que le robó el aliento.

— Pensé que jamás lo dirías. — susurró Derek, besando las mejillas, parpados, frente y por último los labios de Stiles. Prolongaron el último beso tanto tiempo que pareció durar una eternidad y Stiles se entregó totalmente a aquel beso, para mostrarle a Derek que no le temía.

De alguna manera lograron acomodarse debajo del edredón y se acurrucaron en los brazos del otro. Stiles se quedó dormido en cuanto recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Derek. Derek se le quedó murando anonadado. El chico por fin había admitido sus sentimientos hacia él. Presionó sus labios contra la frente de Stiles y se quedó dormido.

Cuando Derek despertó. Stiles ya se encontraba en la planta baja y estaba preparando el desayuno de los hombres. Bostezó y se estiró, sus labios esbozaron una gigantesca sonrisa. ¡Se sentía maravillosamente!

La palabras que Stiles le había dicho la noche anterior no podía haberlo hecho más feliz. Su respiración se detuvo al pensar en que un hermoso joven como Stiles lo amaba. Si alguien hace un año le hubiera dicho que se enamoraría de otro hombre y que ese hombre correspondería sus sentimientos, se habría reído ante tal idea y posiblemente hubiera pateado a esa persona en el trasero, pero ahora agradecía a Dios por traer a Stiles a su vida y hacerle creer otra vez en el amor. Tarareando suavemente y sonriendo, Derek se levantó de la cama, se ducho y se vistió.

Stiles terminó de cocinar los huevos, los coloco en una enorme bandeja y los llevó al comedor. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de felicidad y una onda de calidez emanaba de su interior. Colocó el último plato de comida en la mesa, vio la puerta abierta y a Cora escabullirse al interior de la casa con una expresión de culpabilidad. La miró y se detuvo. Su expresión cambió. Stiles sonrió a la chica.

— Buenos días, Cora.

Ella lo estudió durante un segundo y entonces su expresión cambió. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios.

— Estás demasiado alegre para ser temprano, Stiles ¿Qué ha pasado?

Las mejillas del chico se enrojecieron y sonrió a la muchacha, pero no le dio ninguna explicación. Aunque le quedaban pocas dudas de que ella no lo hubiera adivinado con tan sólo mirarlo a la cara, por ese brillo post-sexual que uno emanaba cuando estaba realmente satisfecho. Principalmente porque ella tenía la misma expresión en su rostro. Stiles le guiñó un ojo y regresó a la cocina para comenzar a lavar las ollas y a limpiar las encimeras. Derek se encontró con Cora cuando ésta iba de camino a su dormitorio e intentó regañarla con fuerza, a lo que ella respondió con insolencia.

— Ni si quiera lo intentes, hermano. Sé lo que tú y Stiles hicieron anoche. Es tan obvio que lo tiene escrito en la cara. Así que no me grites por hacer algo de lo que tú también eres culpable. — Y a continuación se retiró a su dormitorio.

Derek sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Sabía que no podía negar la verdad de sus palabras y no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Bajó por las escaleras, llegó a la cocina y se encontró con Stiles. Éste estaba lavando los platos. Se acercó a él y deslizó sus brazos por su cintura.

—  Buenos días, mi amor. — susurró con satisfacción.

Stiles suspiró lleno de satisfacción y se recostó contra el pecho de Derek.

— Buenos días, Derek.

— Hueles bien. Ni si quiera te he oído cuando te duchabas. — dijo Derek seriamente, pero su tono de voz no era enojado.

— Fui a mi dormitorio a ducharme. — respondió Stiles. — No quería despertarte.

— Bueno, ese dormitorio ya no es el tuyo. De hecho, te mudaras al mío esta noche. — Derek gruñó suavemente en la oreja de Stiles y sonrió al ver las mejillas enrojecidas del joven. — No quiero pasar otra noche separados.

Stiles se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Derek y miró el rostro del otro hombre.

— ¿Estás seguro? No quiero molestarte.

— Por supuesto que estoy seguro. He sido yo el que lo ha sugerido, ¿no? — dijo el hombre con firmeza. — Además, jamás me molestarías.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien. Esta noche, subiremos tus cosas. Ahora sentémonos a desayunas, puedo escuchar que los hombres se aproximan.

Stiles no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así de feliz. Era incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Observó a Derek y a los hombres marcharse para comenzar con las actividades del día. Habían comenzado con la última sección de ganado y no faltaba mucho tiempo para que terminara la temporada alta. Cora no bajó a desayunar, se quedó acostada en su cama después de una larga noche de amor. Si se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza lo que sucedería esa mañana, habría bajado con la escopeta de su padre a esperar.

Stiles tarareaba felizmente mientras terminaba de lavar y secar los platos. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no oyó que la puerta del comedor se abría y se cerraba, ni el sonido de las botas por el suelo de madera tratando de ser lo más silenciosas que podían. Por fin, escuchó unos pasos cerca de la puerta que comunicaba la cocina y el comedor que lo alertaron de la presencia de alguien. Stiles volteó la cabeza con una sonrisa, preguntándose si Derek habría olvidado algo, pero su sonrisa jamás llegó a completarse al ver a la persona que estaba parada detrás de él que le hizo detenerse súbitamente. 


	20. Capítulo 20

Franklin estaba de pie, justo detrás de él. Una maligna y pervertida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Tenía una mirada enloquecida en sus asquerosos ojos avellanados y Stiles casi vomita al sentir el olor a alcohol en su aliento. El joven se echó  hacia atrás hasta toparse con el fregadero y entonces el hombre comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

— Pequeño basstardo. Eresh la rasson de que mi eshpossa me dejara y sse llevara a mi pequeña hija con ella. — el hombre hablaba mal y se detuvo frente a Stiles.

El chico abrió la boca para gritar, con la esperanza de que Cora pudiera escucharlo, pero el hombre le dio un puñetazo a Stiles en la cara, sacándole el aire y lanzándolo contra la cocina. De repente, las manos del hombre comenzaron a tocarlo por todos lados, arrancándole la ropa y esta vez gritó con temor. La mano de Franklin le tapó la boca, distorsionando sus gritos y luchó para desvestir al chico con una mano. Stiles lo mordió con fuerza haciendo que el hombre gritara de dolor.

— ¡Gilipollas! — gritó el borracho. Tomó a Stiles por la garganta y lo tiró contra la mesa de la cocina. Una de las sillas se rompió. Parte de una pata golpeó el hombro de Stiles, haciéndolo gritar antes que Franklin lo levantara y lanzara contra la alacena que estaba junto a la pared. Las puerta de vidrio se rompieron, los platos se destrozaron y la madera de las puertas saltó en pedazos. Stiles gruñó al sentir la sensación caliente del dolor atravesando su espalda. Cayó sobre el suelo de forma agónica mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Los únicos pensamientos que tuvo fueron sobre Derek y lo que sufriría después. Franklin se acercó. Una sonrisa presumida se dibujó en sus labios.

— Ahora eresss mío. —  Franklin lo levantó en el aire, sin importarle la sangre que cayó al suelo, y lanzó al adolescente sobre su estómago en la mesa del comedor, dejando que sus piernas colgaran a un lado.

Dolió. Más que las heridas que su padrastro le había proferido. Stiles quería correr, huir, pero no podía mover las piernas y movió los brazos con desesperación. Las lágrimas inundaron su visión cuando le quitó los pantalones, lo suficiente como para dejarle las piernas atrapadas, descubriéndolo para que el asqueroso hombre pudiera violarlo.

— No…por favor, no. — suplicó mientras sentía el pene del hombre tocar su entrada y de repente Franklin se desvaneció. Pudo escuchar gritos y puñetazos. La visión de Stiles falló y perdió el conocimiento, llevándoselo consigo a las profundidades del subconsciente. Antes de desmayarse por completo, su último pensamiento volvió a ser para Derek.

Derek regresó a la casa por su botiquín de primero auxilios, ya que uno de los hombres se había herido el hombro con un alambre. Escuchó cristales romperse y gritos que provenían de la casa. El pánico se apoderó de su ser mientras corría desde el vehículo a la casa. Ahí fue cuando vio a Stiles cubierto de sangre y el hijo de perra de Franklin detrás del chico, listo para violarlo. Tiró su cuerpo contra el hombre, la furia hirviendo en su interior al ver la forma en la que ese cerdo bastardo había lastimado a Stiles. Su puño acertó de pleno contra la cara del hombre, que miró a Derek con furia mientras se agarraba la nariz, Derek nuevamente se lanzó contra el hombre, golpeándolo con furia. 

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No puede ser! — escuchó a Cora gritar justo detrás de él y eso lo hizo recapacitar.

Franklin estaba inconsciente debajo de él. La sangre brotaba de su labio y nariz. Derek se puso de pie y corrió hacia Stiles, y casi lloró al ver al chico recostado en la mesa. Se apresuró a terminar de quitarle los pantalones vaqueros al chico y analizando la situación. Maldijo fuertemente y le dio un grito a Cora para llamar su atención.

— Llama al Sheriff. ¡Ahora! Dile que venga para arrestar a ese cabrón antes de que lo mate. Y una vez lo hayas hecho, ponte en contacto con Charlie y dile que mande algunos de los hombres aquí para que vigilen al bastardo hasta que llegue el Sheriff.

Derek ató a Franklin a una silla. Se aseguró de que los nudos estuvieran bien hechos antes de levantar a Stiles y llevarlo a su vehículo, tratando de no moverlo mucho. Stiles está cubierto de sangre y su piel estaba muy pálida.

— No te atrevas a dejarme, Stiles. No después de haberte encontrado. ¿Me oyes? — gruñó con fiereza, cubriendo el cuerpo de Stiles con la manta que habían usado aquel día que salieron de picnic. Después se dirigió al vehículo y salió de la casa a toda velocidad.

Corrió hasta la ciudad, rezando a Dios para que mantuviera a su pequeño a salvo hasta que llegara al hospital. Suspiró lleno de alivio cuando por fin tuvo el pueblo a la visto y frenó en frente de la clínica, dejando el motor encendido y sacando cuidadosamente a Stiles del camión. La sangre cubría la parte frontal de su ropa y la enfermera gritó cuando entro a la clínica.

— ¿Dónde está el doctor? ¡Por favor Melissa! ¡Se está muriendo! — Derek no se percataba de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, ni del terror absoluto que reflejaba su rostro.

El doctor salió de la parte trasera, donde había estaba examinando a otro paciente e indicó a Derek que llevara al chico a una de las salas para examinarlo.

Sin mirar, el doctor comenzó a gritarle a su enfermera que pidiera a un MedEvac helicóptero mientras trataba de evitar que la sangre continuara brotando. No quería comenzar a retirar el enorme cristal que tenía clavado en la parte inferior izquierda de su espalda por temor a causarle mayor daño.

El helicóptero tardó unos eternos quince minutos en llegar, tiempo durante el cual, Derek sostuvo la mano de Stiles, negándose a soltarlo.

— Quédate conmigo, Stiles. ¡Por favor! — se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y trató de contener las lágrimas y controlar la angustia.

Escuchó las hélices sobre sus cabezas mientras el helicóptero llegaba al hospital. Derek susurraba a la oreja de Stiles todo el tiempo.

— No te dejare ir. Te seguiré hasta los límites del cielo y pelearé con Dios y con el mismísimo diablo para quedarme a tu lado.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, se llevaron a Stiles dejando a Derek en un pasillo mirando a los doctores y enfermeras llevarse al joven al quirófano. No sentía un entumecimiento así desde la vez que encontró a sus padres en la cocina tantos años atrás. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y cubrió su rostro con las manos. Lloró, y enormes sollozos sacudieron los hombres del vaquero. Una cálida mano se colocó sobre uno de sus hombros y otra sobre su brazo. Lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y lo llevaron a la sala de espera.  

— Estoy segura de que se pondrá bien, señor. Nuestros doctores son de los mejores del mundo. Tiene que tener un poco de fe. — murmuró la enfermera suavemente, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro antes de dejarlo a solas con su dolor.

Cora llegó una hora después. Entró a la sala de emergencias con una exhalación.

— ¿Puede alguien decirme si Stiles Stilinski está bien?

Derek escuchó la voz pero no levantó la mirada. La mujer del puesto de enfermeras señaló hacia la sala de espera y Cora salió corriendo hacia donde Derek estaba, dejándose caer sobre la silla de al lado.

— ¿Se pondrá bien? — preguntó, y sus ojos suplicaban que le dijera que sí.

— No lo sé. — respondió con voz entrecortada. — Llevan dentro más de una hora y no me han dicho nada. Oh, Dios Cora. Si él… — no pudo terminar la oración porque su voz se cortó.

Ella abrazó a su hermano y le frotó la espalda para consolarlo.

— Shhh. Se pondrá bien, Derek. Es un chico fuerte y luchador. Te ama mucho. No te dejará.

Varias horas después, Derek caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de espera; sus ojos reflejaban enojo.

— ¿Por qué demonios no han salido? ¡Cuánto tiempo necesitan, cojones!

— Siéntate, Derek. Estoy segura de que están haciendo todo lo que pueden. — dijo Cora agotada, frotándose los ojos. Su hermano se estaba sintiendo cada vez más ansioso según iba pasando el tiempo. — No tener noticias, es una buena noticia.

Pasó otra hora antes de que un doctor atravesara las puertas, suspirando exhausto. Su rostro reflejaba el cansancio de haber pasado largas horas en una sala de operaciones. Se situó en mitad de la sala de espera.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí por Stiles Stilinski?

Derek se puso inmediatamente de pie.

— ¿Se pondrá bien?

— No podemos estar seguros. Hemos retirado gran parte de los cristales incrustados en su espalda, pero hirieron su columna dorsal. Hemos reparado todo lo que nos ha sido posible, pero no sabemos si podrá volver a caminar. Ahora está en fase de recuperación y está estable. Los próximos días nos irán diciendo más y una vez que despierte, podremos establecer su se verá confinado a una silla de ruedas o no.

Cora dejó escapar la respiración ante las palabras del doctor. Su mano cubrió su boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Derek cerró los puños a los costados y pregunto. — ¿Cuándo puedo verlo?

— La enfermera lo llevará cuando salga de recuperación. — el doctor se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Al doctor se le había contraído el corazón al tener que dar tal noticia. Siempre le entristecía no poder dar esperanza a los familiares y seres queridos de sus pacientes.

Derek mantuvo la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados y trató de no gritar de furia y angustia. El chico había sufrido demasiado y ahora quizás nunca volvería a caminar. Si Stiles moría, le arrancaría a ese cerdo todos los miembros y se los daría a los coyotes.  Escuchó llantos y murmullos, el altavoz llamando al personal del  hospital. El olor de antiséptico llenaba sus fosas nasales cuando respiraba profundamente. Si hubiera sabido que Franklin haría algo así, jamás habría dejado solo a Stiles. 

Su mente recordó la noche anterior; la expresión de placer del rostro de Stiles, los gemidos y suspiros, la piel desnuda contra la suya y los lunares que se moría por besar. La confesión de amor del adolescente y la tímida sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios casi hizo que sus rodillas se doblegaran por el dolor.

Vivirás Stiles. Tienes que hacerlo. 

Transcurrieron otro par de horas antes de que la enfermera llegara a buscarles. Les llevó a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y a la habitación donde Stiles estaba todavía dormido. Parecía como si estuviera muerto. Cora empezó a llorar; acarició el cabello de Stiles. Derek se acercó y le besó los labios. Se sentían fríos al contacto, casi como si no tuvieran vida y eso hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Los monitores cercanos sonaban al compás del corazón del adolescente y Derek tomó una silla cercana y se sentó al lado de Stiles. 

Levantó la mano del muchacho y la sostuvo contra su mejilla. La piel de Stiles estaba bastante pálida contra las sábanas. No había color, ni una chispa de vida, tampoco la risa ronca proveniente de la boca del chico. Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Derek y los cerró fuertemente, los apretó y le pidió a Dios que lo escuchara. No podía perderlo. 

Derek perdió la noción de las horas y los días mientras Stiles permanecía en estado de coma. Los doctores no parecían preocupados; dijeron que después de una situación traumática y dañina como la que el chico había vivido, la mente se cerraba mientras el cuerpo se curaba. Derek apenas dormía, no comía y sólo esperaba. Esperaba cualquier señal de que Stiles regresaría a él.

Cora le traía ropa, le informaba de lo que pasaba en el rancho y de que ya habían comenzado a preparar la última parte del ganado que debía ser marcada y castrada. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que fueran enviados a una subasta. Nada de eso importaba a Derek: sólo el chico que yacía en la cama. 

Cora le regañó por no comer, luego se marchó del dormitorio para comprarle algo en la cafetería. Derek volvió a  fijar su atención en la cama, retomando su vigilia una vez más. 

— Por favor, Stiles. Abre los ojos por mí. Necesito ver esos bellos ojos castaños. Necesito ver esa sonrisa adorable que amo tanto. — sus palabras siempre eran iguales. Diciéndole a Stiles que lo amaba y necesitaba, rogándole al chico que no lo dejara. 

Se produjo un cambio una semana después de que el adolescente fuera hospitalizado. Su mano se movió, la que Derek sostenía. Derek lo miró lleno de esperanza e ilusiones, rogándole a Stiles que se levantara. Derek vio cómo los párpados de Stiles se levantaban lentamente, revelando un par de esferas castañas.

— De-Derek —susurró Stiles, sonando confundido y preocupado.   
  
— Stiles. ¡Oh, Gracias a Dios! —Derek se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para abrazar con cuidado a Stiles y besarle los labios con suavidad.  

— ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó Stiles; aún no sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido.    
  
—En el Hospital Livingston Memorial. Ingresaste por una pérdida de sangre y heridas graves. ¿No lo recuerdas?   
  
Stiles trató de recordar lo que había ocurrido, le llevó un minuto, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron confusos cuando por fin lo hizo y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.    
  
—Él...iba a...   
  
—Shhh. Tranquilo; no lo hizo. Está pudriéndose en la cárcel y te juro por todo lo que soy que jamás volverá a tocarte. — Derek acarició con cuidado la mejilla de Stiles y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.   
  
El doctor llegó y entonces se dio cuenta de que Stiles se había despertado. Pasó un rato haciéndole algunas pruebas y después le hizo preguntas a Stiles. Le informó de sus heridas y de la cirugía; también le informó de que existía la posibilidad de que no volviera a caminar. El amable doctor le sugirió con suavidad que Stiles debía pensar en la posibilidad de hablar con un psiquiatra con respecto a los abusos previos y a la situación actual. Stiles permaneció en silencio, mirando al  doctor como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Sus ojos se posaron en Derek y notó el dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos color esmeralda que adoraba. Una vez el doctor se marchó, Derek regresó a su lado y sostuvo otra vez su mano.    
  
— Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, Stiles. Volverás a caminar. Pero, pase lo que pase, te amo y eso jamás cambiará. ¿Me oyes?

 Observó el cambio en la expresión del adolescente mientras hablaba el doctor y sabía qué pensamientos daban vueltas en la cabeza de Stiles. Tal vez sería una carga para ellos, pero jamás dejaría a Stiles.    
  
— No te dejaré, sin importar lo que pase. Tengo fe en ti. Serás capaz de caminar  —dijo Derek con emoción.   
  
Stiles lo miró alterado, giró la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué Dios le hacía esto? ¿Por qué jamás podía ser feliz? Sintió cómo el vaquero se subía a la cama a su lado, lo abrazó y consoló.    
  
— Te amo, Stiles. Eso es todo lo que importa. Ahora, calla. Duerme. Hay que tomarse las cosas día a día, cariño. —Las lágrimas por fin se detuvieron y Stiles se quedó dormido, exhausto por las distintas emociones y la preocupación que le atormentaban. 

El primero en despertar fue Stiles. Se recostó sobre el largo y cálido cuerpo de Derek, mientras miraba al techo. El doctor había vuelto esa mañana para revisar si tenía alguna sensación en las piernas y para cerciorarse de que su hombro y espalda estaban sanando bien. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez y trató de apagar sus sollozos mientras caían las lágrimas. Rodaron por sus mejillas y humedecieron su cabello y almohada. Giró la cabeza y miró a Derek: su hermoso rostro estaba relajado, sus labios entreabiertos y sus largas pestañas se posaban sobre sus mejillas. Stiles no podía creer que un hombre tan bello quisiera a alguien como él, con cicatrices y ahora posiblemente paralítico. Se le quedó mirando sorprendido cuando la voz adormitada de Derek interrumpió sus pensamientos.    
  
— Deja de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando, pequeño. No irás a ningún lado, me da igual cómo acabe todo.  — esos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, aún parecían adormitados, pero la respiración de Stiles se detuvo cuando notó el amor y afecto que brillaban en los ojos del hombre. Derek sonrió y levantó su mano para acariciar con su pulgar la mejilla de Stiles. — No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Te amo. Me da igual que pierdas un brazo, una pierna, que te crezca una segunda cabeza o lo que sea, eso jamás cambiará.

— Pero... — el adolescente comenzó a protestar, pero Derek le silenció con sus labios, apoderándose de la boca del joven. La húmeda lengua de Derek se movió sobre el labio inferior de Stiles.   
  
— Te amo. — Derek lo besó otra vez—.Te amo —Y lo volvió a besar—.Te... amo.   
  
Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír entre besos, envolvió el cuello de Derek con sus brazos. El sonido de una garganta aclarándose hizo que se separaran. Stiles se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Derek, pero éste último se limitó a sonreír y saludó al doctor. El hombre se acercó a la cama.    
  
— Buenos días, Stiles. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Sientes dolor?   
  
— No — respondió el adolescente, mirando con cautela al doctor.   
  
— Bien. Señor Hale, por favor permítame un poco de espacio, necesito hacerle un par de pruebas. — el doctor le indicó a Derek que se levantara de la cama y Stiles le observó con temor. Derek se quedó allí de pie, cerca de la cama y mirando todo intensamente.   
  
El doctor movió la sábana, descubriendo las piernas de Stiles y tocó la pierna derecha.    
  
— ¿Sientes eso?   
  
Stiles sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa. El doctor se dirigió a sus pies, haciéndole cosquillas a Stiles y esperando una respuesta.  

 — ¿Y eso? —Volvió a sacudir la cabeza en respuesta.  El doctor hizo unas anotaciones en su tabla y levantó la pierna derecha de Stiles, colocó su pie sobre su hombro. Movió sus dedos por la pierna de Stiles hasta su muslo. — ¿Y aquí? — una mirada entristecida se apoderó de los ojo de Stiles y sacudió la cabeza. El doctor hizo varias pruebas más antes de terminar y colocar las piernas de Stiles en la cama, luego lo cubrió con la sábana.    
  
— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa, Doctor? — Derek preguntó inmediatamente, luego se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Stiles.   
  
— Bueno, las buenas noticias son que a pesar de que Stiles no haya sentido nada, su piel se contrajo en varias ocasiones. Ésa es una buena señal. Si sus piernas estuvieran totalmente paralizadas, no habría ningún tipo de respuesta. Lo que sigue es que comience una fisioterapia una vez hayan sanado las heridas y veremos qué pasa. No pierdas las esperanzas, Stiles. Si lo haces, eso retrasará tu recuperación y la posibilidad de que vuelvas a caminar. —El doctor dio unas palmadas en la espinilla de Stiles y luego se retiró.   
  
Derek se sintió aliviado al escuchar las palabras del doctor, tomó la silla y la acercó. Acomodó su enorme cuerpo en ella, sin soltar la mano de Stiles. El joven no habló y luchó por mover los dedos de sus pies. No respondieron de ninguna manera a sus intentos. Una enfermera  llegó un momento después y le sirvió el desayuno, que Derek le obligó  a comer. El enorme vaquero no le dejaba deprimirse. Le hablaba constantemente y le decía que lo amaba y otras cosas más. 

Tres días después de que Stiles se despertara, Derek volvió al rancho.    
  
— Tan pronto como la temporada alta  concluya, volveré. Cora se quedará contigo estos días y te llamaré cada noche. No les causes molestias a las enfermeras con tus comidas, Stiles. — el enorme hombre le miró seriamente, ante lo cual el joven simplemente sonrió porque sabía que no estaba realmente enfadado—.Tienen instrucciones específicas de llamarme si no comes y regresaré antes de lo que te imaginas para obligarte a comer.   
  
— ¡Sí, señor! — Stiles lo saludó con la mano en la cabeza, le costó mucho trabajo disimular la sonrisa de sus labios.   
  
Derek rió y se acercó a besarlo.    
  
— No olvides que te amo, Stiles. Sin importar lo que pase. ¿Me oyes? Por favor, pon todo lo que esté en tu mano para curarte. Quiero llevarte a casa pronto. ¿Lo prometes?    
  
Los ojos color esmeralda de Derek reflejaban preocupación, amor y ruego. A casa. Esa palabra resonó en su mente. Derek se marchó con la promesa de que trataría de mantenerse positivo. El vaquero lo consideraba parte de su familia y trató de recordarse a sí mismo que si la situación fuera al revés sentiría lo mismo por Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quedan dos capítulos!!!!!   
> Esta historia esta llegando completamente a su fin y espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ;)
> 
> También propongo que hagamos un club anti-Franklin!!!!


	21. Capítulo 21 FInal

Un sonido llamó su atención y al girar la cabeza se topó con una niña pequeña que estaba parada en el umbral de su puerta. Era adorable, con unos enormes ojos azules, rizos de color rojo y un camisón de hospital. Abrazaba a un viejo oso de felpa.    
  
— Hola —dijo seriamente, parada cerca de la puerta.   
  
— Hola — respondió Stiles. Sentía curiosidad por saber de dónde venía la niña.    
  
— ¿Estás enfermo? — preguntó la pequeña.   
  
Eso lo hizo titubear. ¿Qué debía decirle? Supuso que la verdad. Así que respirando profundamente dijo: — Supongo que sí. Me hice mucho daño y ahora no me funcionan las piernas.    
  
La niña entró un poco más en su habitación, seguía abrazando al oso de felpa.    
  
— Yo también estoy enferma.   
  
— Lamento escuchar eso, ¿qué te pasa?   
  
Ella se acercó más y se subió a la silla que estaba al lado de la cama; se sentó sobre sus propias piernas. El aire de inocencia que envolvía a la pequeña casi hizo que Stiles se doblara de dolor al verla. Sonrió para animarla. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa.

— El doctor dice que me dio cáncer. En la cabeza. — se señaló los brillantes rizos rojos.    
  
Stiles contuvo la respiración y sintió una enorme tristeza al saber que una niña tan linda y tan pequeña sufría así. Le sorprendió que la niña no pareciera triste o enfadada por estar enferma. Le conmovió.    
  
— Soy Stiles. ¿Cómo te llamas?   
  
—Becca Thompson—se presentó ella con orgullo, y extendió su pequeña mano en señal de saludo.   
  
Stiles sonrió y sostuvo la pequeña mano entre las suyas, maravillándose ante la diferencia de tamaño.    
  
— Es un placer conocerte, Becca. ¿Dónde está tu mami?   
  
— Está en el cielo junto con mi abuela. Mi papi ha tenido que ir a trabajar para poder pagar la medicina para curarme. — sus ojos azules reflejaban su ingenuidad y eso hizo que Stiles se sintiera avergonzado por la forma en la que se había estado comportando. Le hizo darse cuenta de que era afortunado por estar vivo.   
  
— Lamento escuchar eso. Mi mamá está allí también, junto con mi papá.   
  
— ¿No tienes ni mami ni papi? — Becca preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Entonces quién cuida de ti?   
  
Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Derek y Cora.    
  
—Mis amigos cuidan de mí.

— Oh, eso es bueno. ¿Puedo ser tu amiga también? — preguntó la pequeña con timidez, como si temiera ser rechazada. Stiles asintió y ella sonrió, saltando sobre la silla.    
  
— ¡Ahí estás, Becca! —dijo una mujer joven con uniforme de enfermera a rayas, entrando en la habitación—.Te he estado buscando por todos lados—regañó a la niña con dulzura mientras sonreía a Stiles—.Se me escapó.   
  
— Está bien. Si no le molesta, y por supuesto tampoco a su padre, no me importaría que viniera a visitarme cuando le apetezca — la invitó Stiles. Quería estar al lado de la pequeña y ayudarla si podía.    
  
La pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego tomó la mano de la enfermera que se la llevó de la habitación. Becca comenzó a charlar con ella en cuanto se marcharon. Stiles se recostó suspirando sobre la almohada. No parecía justo que una criatura tan bella e inocente fuera víctima de tal enfermedad. Y tampoco parecía justo quejarse tanto cuando había hecho alguien que sufría igual que él, pero sonreía. El doctor había dicho que la fisioterapia tendría que esperar hasta que sus heridas sanaran, cosa que podría llevar varias semanas. Se compungió al mirar la blancura estéril de su habitación. El único color que había eran las flores que había traído Derek y los globos de Cora. Sus ojos se posaron en los distintos colores de los ramos de margaritas, pensamientos y narcisos. Eran hermosas y sintió cómo sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en sus comisuras, al pensar en el hombre que se las había regalado. 

Para cuando Stiles había sanado lo suficiente como para que pudiera comenzar con la fisioterapia, se sentía impaciente y ansioso. La pequeña Becca lo visitaba con regularidad, y le hablaba acerca de ella y de sus amigos. Él le había contado historias de sus amigos de la infancia, nada del abuso, pero sí habló de su mamá. Becca le daba esperanzas y podía ver que tenía toda una vida por delante, así que necesitaba disfrutarla y vivirla al máximo. Derek conoció a Becca uno de esos días y Stiles no pudo evitar llorar después de que la niña se marchara. Le contó todo respecto a la enfermedad de la pequeña. Derek le  consoló, lo abrazó mientras lloraba y le susurró palabras dulces al oído.   
  
  
Un día que Stiles estaba viendo una comedia en la televisión, un enfermero enorme empujando una silla de ruedas entró en la habitación, acompañado por el doctor.    
  
— Buenos días, Stiles. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?  — preguntó el doctor.   
  
— Bien.  — Stiles miró al enfermero con cautela, lo observó mientras aseguraba las ruedas de la silla y se aproximaba a su cama.    
  
—Te presento a Scott. Será tu fisioterapeuta mientras intentamos que tus piernas vuelvan a funcionar. — el doctor anotó algo en su expediente y luego se retiró, dejándolos a solas.    
  
Stiles observó angustiado al hombre.    
  
— Hola, Stiles. Espero que podamos ser amigos mientras trabajo para que tus piernas puedan volver a moverse — Scott sonrió, sintiendo la ansiedad del joven. 

Scott era casi cinco centímetros más alto que Derek, tenía una enorme sonrisa, grandes músculos, cabello castaño obscuro y unos brillantes ojos cafés. Sus facciones eran latinas y tenía la quijada ligeramente ladeada. Los ojos le recordaban a los de un cachorrito y se relajó ligeramente.

— Ahora, necesito moverte a la silla de ruedas, ¿de acuerdo?  — Stiles volvió a tensarse cuando Scott deslizó un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro debajo de su espalda antes de levantarlo contra su pecho. El sudor se acumuló en la frente de Stiles mientras intentaba controlar el pánico que sentía. Scott lo acomodó con delicadeza en la silla de ruedas, quitó el seguro a las ruedas y comenzó a empujarlo por la habitación. El enorme hombre comenzó a charlar con él mientras se dirigían al ascensor, invitando a Stiles a que le respondiera. Para cuando llegaron a la clínica de fisioterapia, Stiles comenzó a sonreír y a reír, mirando directamente al enorme hombre.   
  
La terapia comenzó lentamente. Scott se limitó a ejercitarle los músculos durante una hora. Stiles aún no sentía nada, pero trató de alejar la desesperación de su mente y se recordó a sí mismo que aunque no pudiera volver a caminar, Derek estaría ahí para él sin importar nada. Al final de la sesión, se sintió abatido y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho cuando entraron en la habitación del hospital. Scott lo levantó y acomodó en su cama. Cuando llegó el vaquero, se detuvo abruptamente al ver que un hombre extraño lo estaba tocando.

— Soy Scott, el fisioterapista de Stiles, tú debes ser Derek. — Scott se acercó al vaquero y extendió su mano. Derek tomó la mano frente a él; aún estaba furioso al pensar que ese hombre había tocado a su pequeño, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto porque ese tipo ayudaría a que Stiles pudiera volver a caminar. Soltó la mano del hombre y se colocó al lado de Stiles. Besó la sien del muchacho.    
  
— ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu primera sesión?   
  
Stiles comenzó a explicarle con todo lujo de detalles lo que había hecho, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Scott se retiró de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban posados en el otro y Stiles tomó la mano del vaquero en cuanto éste se sentó sobre su cama. A Derek le hacía sentirse bien saber que Stiles deseaba tenerle cerca y sonrió mientras el adolescente hablaba, acariciando el cuello del chico con sus dedos.    
  
— Al parecer tuviste un gran día. Eso es bueno. Me alegra oírlo. Estoy tan feliz de verte sonreír, Stiles.   
  
— Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, Derek. Te he echado tanto de menos. — Stiles se acercó a la mano de Derek, cerró los ojos y suspiró contento—.Me muero de ganas de ir a casa. ¿Cómo está todo en el rancho? ¿Ya ha envenenado Cora a alguien? —Cora se había hecho cargo de preparar la comida para los empleados regulares ahora que el rancho había vuelto a su rutina normal.   
  
—No, no ha envenenado a nadie por el momento. Pero le haré saber que tienes fe en ella —dijo Derek con seriedad—.La comida no está tan mal. Ha estado siguiendo las recetas de un libro al pie de la letra e incluso algunas que le escribiste. No es para nada como tu comida, pero una vez estés en casa y bien, podremos turnarnos para la preparación de la comida. Tendrás bastante por hacer cuando vuelvas a casa y no quiero que centres toda tu atención en la comida. 

Stiles lo miró desconcertado.    
  
— ¿A qué te refieres con que tendré bastante por hacer cuando llegue a casa?  
  
 Una mirada lasciva se apoderó del rostro del enorme vaquero y éste se acercó para susurrarle al oído.    
  
— Una vez vuelvas a casa, no dejaré que salgas del dormitorio por lo menos durante una semana. Así que será mejor que te prepares para estar en cama “recuperándote” por un tiempo. — Stiles suspiró, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y no de vergüenza, sino de deseo.   
  
  
La terapia física continuó. Stiles pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con Scott durante las siguientes semanas. No había ningún resultado, ninguna respuesta a la terapia y comenzó a desilusionarse. Becca dejó de visitarlo tan seguido según fue enfermando y debilitándose cada vez más. Se había puesto muy pálida y era incapaz de sentarse durante grandes periodos de tiempo. Ahora era Stiles el que la visitaba. Le leía historias o se inventaba alguna para tratar de distraerla y verla sonreír, le hacía muecas mientras le contaba la historia y cambiaba el tono de su voz para diferenciar a los distintos personajes. El padre sólo se había aparecido una vez durante el tiempo que Stiles la visitó y el hombre actúo con frialdad hacia su hija. Eso hizo que el corazón se le partiera por la pequeña. La casa de cartón que habían construido con su amistad se rompió un día que Stiles fue a visitarla, y se enteró de que había empeorado durante la noche. Había vomitado sangre y había perdido la consciencia. Stiles esperó ansiosamente a su lado, rezando a Dios para que la ayudara.   
  
— ¡Si no le pones mayor empeño, Stiles, te quedarás en una silla de ruedas durante el resto de tu vida! ¿Es eso lo que quieres? — Scott miró encolerizado a Stiles; el chico estaba sentado sin moverse y sin importarle nada en la piscina. Llevaban trabajando durante casi treinta minutos y Stiles seguía sin entusiasmo y distraído.   
  
Stiles se quedó mirando a Scott y luchó por no derramar las lágrimas que había estado tragándose durante días. Becca todavía seguía en coma. Los doctores decían que era improbable que despertara. Durante la última semana, había estado a su lado constantemente, hablándole y animándola para que mejorara. La depresión se apoderó de él, matando a su vez las ganas de mejorarse. Scott notó que los últimos días la situación había empeorado y sabía el motivo, pero le frustraba que el adolescente no utilizara la situación para motivarse. Habían transcurrido casi cuatro meses desde su accidente y sus piernas aún no respondían por mucho que se esforzaban.    
  
— ¿Quieres que alguien te ayude a hacer todo durante el resto de tu vida? ¡Empieza a trabajar! — Scott subió el tono de su voz con la esperanza de llamar la atención de Stiles.   
  
— No tengo ganas de hacerlo hoy — respondió distraídamente. Su mirada estaba pérdida y sin interés.   
  
— ¡Pues qué mal! Porque lo harás te guste o no. ¡Ahora empuja!  — Scott levantó la pierna derecha del joven y la dobló hasta que tocó su delgado pecho. Stiles suspiró y forzó a su pierna a moverse en dirección a Scott, casi lloró cuando una onda de dolor atravesó su cuerpo mientras movía su pierna. Incluso hizo retroceder al hombre.    
  
— Excelente — Scott gritó— ¡Otra vez!   
  
— ¡Duele! — Stiles exclamó. El sudor se acumuló en su frente y apretó los dientes. El fisioterapista empujó su rodilla contra su pecho otra vez y Stiles sintió menos dolor al repetir el ejercicio. La esperanza recorrió todo su ser, su cuerpo y su corazón cuando se le hizo más fácil mover la pierna. Scott dejó caer su pierna derecha con suavidad y tomó la izquierda, obligándole a repetir el mismo ejercicio. Finalmente le dejó descansar y el pecho de Stiles se movió con intensidad por su acelerada respiración. La mandíbula también le dolía por haber estado apretando los dientes durante tanto tiempo.    
  
— ¡Éste es un progreso enorme, Stiles! Lo repetiremos mañana. — Scott le ayudó a salir de la piscina, lo levantó y llevó al vestuario, donde le ayudó a ponerse una camisa y unos pantalones deportivos que Derek le había traído de casa.   
  
Quizás si lograba caminar otra vez Becca mejoraría. Le pidió a Dios que ayudara  a la niña; que la trajera de vuelta del coma y le ayudara a mejorar. Prometió esforzarse al máximo si el de allí arriba cumplía ese deseo. Casi no podía sostener la cabeza mientras Scott lo llevaba de vuelta a su habitación y lo tumbaba a la cama. Durmió durante varias horas y cuando despertó Derek estaba en la silla al lado de su cama leyendo un libro.    
  
— Derek  — dijo con voz rasposa.    
  
— Te has despertado — sonrió Derek, colocando un separador en el libro que había estado leyendo, y poniéndolo sobre una mesa cercana. Se levantó y se acercó a  la cama, besó a Stiles brevemente y pasó su legua sobre los suaves labios del muchacho. Acarició el cuello de Stiles durante unos segundos antes de alejarse y esbozar una sonrisa. — Scott me ha contado lo de tu progreso de hoy. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!   
  
Stiles sintió cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al volver a pensar en Becca. Derek le miró alarmado.    
  
— ¿Qué sucede?   
  
Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas y momentos  más tarde, fue rodeado por los brazos de Derek. Éste le calmó y consoló.    
  
— A veces la vida nos hace enfrentarnos a situaciones que no son fáciles y estoy seguro de que Dios hará todo lo posible para ayudarla si eso es lo que tiene planeado para ella. Pero si ése no es el caso y desea llevarla a su lado, será porque ése es el lugar al que pertenece. Trabaja duro y mejórate porque así, cuando Becca se recupere del coma, podrás ayudarla a mejorar también, Stiles. Estoy seguro de que la harás muy feliz si te ve caminando y eso le dará el aliento que necesita para mejorar.    
  
Cuando por fin dejó de llorar, Stiles escuchó los latidos de corazón de Derek debajo de su oreja y se preguntó cómo su vida había podido cambiar tanto desde que conoció a este hombre.    
  
— ¿Derek?   
  
— ¿Mmm? — el vaquero suspiró y disfrutó al sentir a Stiles entre sus brazos.  Tenía muchas ganas de llevárselo a casa. Extrañaba la luz del chico y las risas en casa. El viejo rancho parecía vacío sin él.   
  
— Te  amo — dijo Stiles en voz alta haciéndole saber a Derek con sus palabras, la honestidad de sus sentimientos.   
  
Derek movió uno de los mechones oscuros del cabello de Stiles y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja. Luego se acercó a la pálida oreja para murmurarle.    
  
— Yo también te amo, mi pequeño.   
  
Stiles sintió una calidez esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, trayendo consigo un sentimiento de seguridad y paz. Algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Derek cambió de posición para poder recostarse a su lado y se acurrucó, abrazándolo y ambos disfrutaron de la presencia del otro. No importaba lo que fuera a pasar: Derek aún lo amaba y eso le dejaba sin aliento. Los problemas que había causado desde su llegada, los ataques de pánico, la frustración que Derek debió sentir cuando únicamente se abrazaban y besaban... todo eso no pareció hacer que el vaquero pensara peor de él ni que lo dejara de amar. Quizás valía la pena, y quizás, sólo quizás al final podría ser feliz.   
  
La situación de Becca no cambió y eso obligó a que Stiles trabajara cada vez más  duro. Le rogó a Dios que escuchara sus palabras mientras rezaba a su lado. Una  pequeña niña, tan bella, tan llena de vida y espíritu no merecía que su corta vida se apagara sin más. Durante las semanas de su primer avance, comenzó a usar muletas para moverse. Por fin, pasó a usar un bastón y a cojear mientras caminaba. Cada paso le causaba dolor, pero también le daba esperanza, para él mismo y para la pequeña pelirroja que había aprendido a amar en tan poco tiempo. Los doctores hacían todo lo que podían para ayudarla, pero parecía que  no era suficiente. El resto era cuestión de Dios.   
  
Un día antes de que Stiles se fuera a casa, Becca llegó a él por medio de sus sueños.  Vestía un pijama blanco, sus rizos estaban brillantes e iba de la mano de una mujer que él no había visto antes. Sonrió y le lanzó un beso mientras sonreía a la mujer a su lado. Ella no movió los labios, pero Stiles pudo  escuchar  sus palabras aunque no estaba seguro de comprenderlas. Sin embargo, supo que la mujer que sostenía la mano de Becca era su madre. En el momento en el que despertó, comenzó a llorar a mares. Sabía que Becca se había ido. Lo supo en su corazón mientras comenzaba a sentarse, empujaba las sábanas y se levantaba de la cama. Tomó su bastón y cojeó por su dormitorio hasta llegar al área de pediatría. Al acercarse a su habitación, se encontró con la enfermera Sandy, que  salió del dormitorio de Becca con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo miró y su rostro le dijo  la respuesta que ya sabía.    
  
Stiles caminó en dirección a la chica y se abrazaron mientras miraban la cama  vacía de Becca. Aunque se le había roto el corazón, sabía que Becca estaba con su madre y que ya no sufriría. Un halo cálido había rodeado a la pequeña y la paz se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras le sonreía en sueños. Inhaló profundamente, tragándose las lágrimas porque Becca se enfadaría si se ponía triste. Sonrió al recordar el día en el que se enfadó con él porque no quiso hacer su fisioterapia. Sus ojos reflejaron su enojo y comenzó a exigirle que se levantara de la cama, diciéndole que no tenía permiso para no intentarlo. Lo había hecho por ella, porque ella le había preguntado ¿quién más la llevaría al parque cuando su papito estuviera trabajando? Eso había hecho que dejara atrás su depresión y le dio los ánimos para volverlo a intentar.   
  
Stiles permaneció en silencio a la mañana siguiente cuando Derek vino a buscarle y eso inmediatamente llamó la atención del vaquero.    
  
— ¿Qué ocurre, Stiles? ¿Ha pasado algo?   
  
Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios.    
  
—Becca falleció anoche.   
  
—Oh, Stiles. —El vaquero le abrazó. Derek sostuvo a Stiles contra su cuerpo,  acarició su cabellera castaña y una de sus enormes manos frotó su espalda—. Lo siento.    
  
— Está bien. Sé que está con su madre y que está feliz. Vino a visitarme en sueños anoche.  Me dijo que no me entristeciera y que estaba orgullosa de que estuviera caminando de nuevo. — Stiles abrazó la cintura de Derek —. Quiero ir a ver a su papá y decirle que estará bien.    
  
Derek se alejó y miró al entristecido adolescente, pero no había lágrimas en su mirada, sólo aceptación y tristeza.    
  
— Está bien, llevaré tus cosas al auto y nos encontraremos en la puerta delantera.    
  
Stiles asintió, se retiró de la habitación y caminó lo más rápido que pudo al área  de pediatría. Sintió en su alma que todo estaba bien y ese sentimiento se apoderó de él por completo. El padre estaba encorvado en una silla fuera del dormitorio de Becca con la cara entre las manos. Al acercarse, el hombre levantó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos y vio al adolescente que había sido el amigo de su hija. Stiles se puso de cuclillas al lado del hombre y abrazó sus temblorosos hombros. El dolor emocional podía hacer que hasta el hombre más grande, se viera pequeño bajo su peso.    
  
— Mi pequeña se fue, se marchó. — el padre lloró mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás.    
  
— Becca estará bien, señor Thompson. Está en paz al lado de su mamá — dijo Stiles en voz baja mientras trataba que el hombre escuchara sus palabras—. Lo sé; y también sé que está feliz donde quiera que esté. Y le esperará allí. Sé que  ella querría que supiera que le ama y mucho. Y que le echará de menos hasta  que puedan estar juntos otra vez.   
  
El señor Thompson tembló porque las palabras lastimaron su corazón herido.    
  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?   
  
— Lo sé en mi corazón — dijo Stiles con confianza.  
  
 El señor Thompson se puso de pie, se frotó los ojos y trató de controlarse.    
  
— Mi hermana preparará el fu-funeral. Le diré que te mande la información por si quieres asistir.   
  
—Gracias.   
  
— No, gracias por haber sido su amigo. Te admiraba mucho, Stiles. Eras de lo único que hablaba cuando venía a verla por la noche. Me alegro de que te haya conocido. — el  señor Thompson le apretó el hombro y trató de expresar sus emociones sin palabras, luego se fue caminando como un hombre viejo por el hospital.   
  
Stiles frotó el dolor en su pecho y caminó hacia el ascensor, que lo llevó a la planta  baja donde Derek le estaba esperando. Cora lo recibió en casa, junto con Charlie y Mantacor. Aun le dolía pensar que Becca ya no estaba en este mundo, pero seguía esforzándose con su bastón. Asistió al funeral a los pocos días de haber vuelto a casa con Derek a su lado. No pudo evitar llorar, aunque sabía que Becca se enfadaría con él. El padre le regaló una fotografía de Stiles y Becca juntos que se habían hecho un día en el hospital antes de que empeorara. Ahora la guardaba como un tesoro en su billetera.   
  
El día que pudo caminar sin un bastón, fue a “verla” y a contarle acerca de su logro. Se sentó cerca de ella en su tumba y acarició las letras de su nombre. Rebecca Beverly Thompson, la luz de los ojos de su padre.    
  
— Oye, Becca. Te echo mucho de menos. Algunas veces me detengo y pienso en  ti. ¿Sabes una cosa? Ya no tengo que usar el bastón. Puedo caminar sin él, desearía que estuvieras aquí para verlo, pero sé que donde quiera que estés, podrás verme y saber que estoy bien. — miró al césped y comenzó a arrancar  algunas hierbas que habían crecido alrededor de la lápida.  
  
—Sólo quería darte las gracias, porque si no hubiera sido por ti, no habría tenido la fuerza para volver a caminar. Me guiaste durante todo el camino. — se puso de pie, luchó un momento por mantener el equilibrio ya que aún no estaba del todo estable, colocó una rosa que había traído con él sobre la lápida y sonrió ligeramente.  
  
—Te veré luego, Becca.   
  
— ¿Estás listo para ir a casa? — Stiles se dio la vuelta y vio a Derek, que lo esperaba pacientemente. Parecía que el hombre siempre le estaba esperando pacientemente hasta que le alcanzaba. Le sonrió, apresurándose a llegar a su lado.   
  
Deslizó un brazo sobre el de Derek y sonrió.   
  
— Vamos a casa. — caminaron hasta el vehículo y Derek le abrió la puerta, luego se dirigió al lado del piloto. El vaquero tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos después de encender el motor y alejarse del cementerio.   
  
Stiles giró la cabeza a un lado para estudiar el perfil del hombre más grande.  El  sol iluminaba sus facciones mientras los árboles a su alrededor producían sombra. Podía ver la paz en el rostro de Derek y las miradas de afecto y amor que el vaquero le dirigía. Los labios de Derek se curvaron en sus comisuras y miró de reojo a Stiles.    
  
— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?   
  
— No, no es eso. Es sólo que pensaba en lo agradecido que estoy.   
  
— ¿Agradecido? ¿Por qué? — preguntó Derek confundido.    
  
— Por haber tenido la suerte de conocerte y que me amaras — respondió Stiles con honestidad, tratando de expresar con la mirada la sinceridad  de sus palabras.    
  
Derek sonrió, llevó una mano de Stiles a su boca y besó con gentileza sus nudillos.    
  
— Debería ser yo el agradecido. Si no fuera por mi tío, jamás te habría conocido y mi mundo aún estaría oscuro, sin la luna que ilumina mi camino.  
  
Stiles se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras cursis que Derek había usado, pero su corazón se inundó del amor que sentía hacia el vaquero.    
  
— Apresurémonos a llegar a casa porque me muero del hambre.    
  
— ¡Pero acabamos de comer un enorme desayuno!  — exclamó Derek anonadado, girándose para mirar a Stiles.  
  
— No he dicho que me muriera de hambre de comida...— bromeó Stiles, guiñándole el ojo a Derek.  
  
Le llevó un momento al hombre procesar el significado de las palabras del joven, pero una vez las comprendió echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó.    
  
— Apenas han transcurrido ocho horas —dijo, sonriendo al ver el enrojecimiento que había aparecido en todo el rostro del chico —.Pero si no puedes esperar a que volvamos al rancho, hay un motel en la interestatal... —añadió, sugestivamente.    
  
Stiles asintió con entusiasmo y se acercó para comenzar a besar el cuello de Derek. Aún le sorprendía lo bien que las cosas habían terminado para él en Montana, pero no cambiaría nada de esto jamás. Le agradeció a Dios que le hubiera dado ese empleo y que Derek supiera que debía tocarle despacio, dejándole deseoso de más.


	22. Epílogo

La música llegaba hasta la cabina donde se encontraba y Stiles no pudo evitar el orgullo que sintió al escuchar a la banda tocar detrás del cristal. Nada podría compararse con escuchar las letras de la canción que sonaba. Unos brazos envolvieron su cintura desde atrás y se recostó sobre el cuerpo detrás de él esbozando una enorme sonrisa. La voz de Derek acarició su oreja.    
  
— Suena genial.    
  
Stiles asintió y disfrutó de las cosas buenas que le habían pasado durante el último año y medio. Se había mudado al dormitorio de Derek en el rancho y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que éste encontrara su cancionero. El vaquero lo leyó y le alentó a que permitiera que el mundo lo viera.  
  
Le tomó un tiempo antes de reunir el valor necesario para mostrárselo a otras personas y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que una banda mundial las quisiera cantar. Ahora estaba aquí, escuchándolas en la voz de un artista, lo que le era fácil comparar con un bello atardecer en el rancho.   
  
La banda estaba grabando las melodías en ese momento y vio como el cantante le guiñaba un ojo. Sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían y cómo Derek lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Mitchell Kingsley había estado coqueteando con él desde el día en el que se conocieron, tratando de alejarlo de Derek. En una ocasión, casi hubo una pelea entre los dos hombres, pero Stiles le dejó en claro a Mitchell que sólo un hombre era el dueño de su corazón, y ése era el hombre que actualmente lo estaba abrazando. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y arrugó la nariz.   
  
— No tienes por qué ponerte celoso, Derek. Ya le dije que mi corazón pertenece sólo a una persona.   
  
— Será mejor que te refieras a mí — gruñó Derek en su oreja y Stiles rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.    
  
— ¿Cómo te puedes sentir inseguro, Derek? Llevamos juntos más de dos años y lo eres todo para mí. — Stiles se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre que lo había salvado de tantas formas distintas. La banda pasó a la siguiente canción y las palabras que salieron de los labios de Mitchell llegaron a sus oídos—.Además, no escribo una canción para cualquiera, ya lo sabes.   
  
Derek le sonrió con ternura. Fijó su mirada en esos ojos wiskey y acarició con su pulgar las mejillas de Stiles. Las palabras de la canción le llegaron al corazón, introduciéndose en él y haciéndole sentirse seguro.    
  
Stiles se había convertido en una persona tan distinta en este último año y medio, que Derek no podía evitar temer que otras personas lo notaran y trataran de alejarlo de él. Como el que estaba cantando canciones de amor en este momento. Frotó su nariz contra Derek y lo acercó aún más a su cuerpo, tocando con sus labios los del joven antes de separarse.    
  
— ¿Cuánto falta para que nos vayamos a casa? —preguntó.    
  
— Ésta es la última sesión, además no tengo que estar aquí obligatoriamente. Ya sé cómo suenan las canciones, ésta sólo es la grabación. — Stiles sonrió a Mitchell y la voz del cantante tembló al ver la felicidad en el rostro del chico.   
  
Mitchell había hecho de todo para llamar la atención del joven, se sentía atraído por la inocencia y la belleza del chico. Se había sentido sorprendido de la habilidad del adolescente para escribir música y de la profundidad de las letras. Le conmovió el corazón y le hizo sentir la necesidad de proteger y abrazar al pequeño hombre. Sin embargo, y para su decepción, nada de lo que hacía alejaba la atención de Stiles del enorme vaquero. Tocó el último acorde en su guitarra y miró a los dos hombres en la cabina mientras la última nota se convertía en silencio. Podía ver el afecto y amor entre ellos. Le hacía desear tener a alguien así a su lado, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última relación, que por cierto había durado apenas un mes.    
  
Suspiró, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cabina para despedirse del joven y del vaquero.    
  
— Ha sido una gran sesión, chicos —les dijo por encima del hombro a sus compañeros—. ¡Stiles!—gritó  mientras entraba a la cabina y le mostró una sonrisa plácida. Abrazó fuertemente al joven antes de hacerse hacia atrás y mirarlo directamente—. Espero que haya hecho justicia a las letras de tus canciones, tío.    
  
— ¡Sí! — exclamó Stiles—. Me han encantado todas y cada una de ellas. Tu voz es perfecta para las  canciones. Estoy sorprendido de que hayas escogido las mías en vez de las de alguien profesional.    
  
—Eres un profesional, Stiles —sonrió Mitchell—. Tu música tiene algo que conmoverá a millones de personas de todas partes del mundo. No dejes de escribir, porque en un año, ¡volveré por más!   
  
— ¡Genial! Pero no desaparezcas durante todo un año y mantente en contacto. De lo contrario, creeré que sólo me quieres por mis letras—bromeó Stiles, y sus ojos brillaron llenos de felicidad.    
  
— Ya deberías conocerme —gruñó  Mitchell, pero se alejó un poco al ver el enojo en el rostro del vaquero—.Haré que te envíen un CD cuando acabemos. Que tengas un buen viaje de regreso a Montana. — al decir eso, se retiró de la cabina para volver con sus compañeros.    
  
Derek tomó la mano de Stiles y comenzó a arrastrarle hacia la salida.    
  
—Cielos. Detente, Derek—protestó Stiles.    
  
— Sólo quiero que estemos a solas. Ahora; antes que explote.  —dijo Derek, cortante, mientras continuaba tirando de Stiles hacia los ascensores. Una vez dentro, lo abrazó y unió sus labios en un beso apasionado. Sus manos se movieron por todos lados, sabían exactamente qué hacer y cómo complacer a su amante.   
  
Las manos de Derek se deslizaron por la delgada espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, acercándolo más a su cuerpo y obligando a sus entrepiernas a friccionarse. Stiles jadeó y gimió por placentera sensación.   
  
— Derek —rogó. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la boca de Derek dejaba un rastro húmedo por toda su garganta. Las manos de Stiles se enredaron en la cabellera de Derek y se aferraron a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su pecho se movía aceleradamente—. No...ah...no deberíamos hacer esto aquí —gimió. Le encantaba cómo se sentía el poderoso cuerpo que lo dejaba inmóvil contra una pared del ascensor.    
  
— Me estoy muriendo de ganas por ti, Stiles —suspiró Derek, y sus dientes comenzaron a morder la piel que latía en el cuello del muchacho—.Necesito estar dentro de ti, sentirte, acariciarte y penetrarte con fuerza.   
  
Los ojos de Stiles se cerraron al escuchar las palabras y comenzó a tirar de los labios de Derek, capturando lo que fuera que el hombre más grande quería añadir. Atrapado en el calor del momento, no se dieron cuenta cuando el ascensor se detuvo ni cuando las puertas se abrieron. Una mujer se sorprendió y los sacó de su trance. Stiles sonrió pícaramente.    
  
— Creo que nos han descubierto.   
  
Derekl rió. Su amplio pecho se sacudió mientras ayudaba a Stiles a salir del ascensor y hacía una reverencia al grupo de mujeres que se encontraba cerca. Una de ellas rió y las demás la miraron con reproche. Stiles aceptaba mejor el rechazo de las personas y había aprendido a ignorarlo. Su lado juguetón era más extrovertido y Derek no podría estar más feliz y orgulloso de la forma en la que el joven había progresado.    
  
— Regresemos al hotel  — sugirió sensualmente y Stiles le sonrió.    
  
— No sé — respondió. Dio un salto cuando Derek intentó hacerle cosquillas—.Digo, hay tantas cosas que quería visitar.    
  
Derek gruñó y se acercó para susurrarle al oído a Stiles:  
  
— Si no metes tu trasero en la limusina y nos vamos al hotel, te follaré aquí mismo, y me importará un comino quién nos mire.   
  
Los ojos castaños se abrieron de la sorpresa, y después rió seductoramente. Aunque la verdad era que Stiles no estaba seguro de si Derek bromeaba.    
  
— De acuerdo — dijo e hizo un gesto de molestia. Le dio las gracias al conductor que tenía la puerta abierta y se subió en el vehículo.   
  
En el instante en el que cerraron la puerta, Derek presionó el botón del cristal de privacidad e inmovilizó a Stiles contra el asiento. Hace más de un año, ese mismo movimiento hubiera dejado a Stiles temblando del terror durante horas; ahora sólo temblaba de ganas. La mano de Derek se movió debajo de la camisa de Stiles y acarició su estómago, mientras sus labios se pegaban a su oreja y succionaban con fuerza. Stiles gimió y respiró erráticamente mientras los dedos de Derek tocaban sus pezones.    
  
— Derek, por favor  — gimió, aferrándose a la musculosa espalda de Derek.  
  
— ¿Por favor qué, mi pequeño? — el cálido aliento de Derek se deslizó sobre la sensible piel de su cuello, enviando ondas de placer por su delgado cuerpo.   
  
— Por favor, no me molestes— gruñó, arqueando su espalda lo mejor que pudo con el cuerpo de Derek sobre el de él.    
  
— ¿Acaso no quieres que haga esto? — Derek lamió e lóbulo de su atractiva oreja—. ¿O esto?— deslizó la punta de su lengua en el interior de la oreja de Stiles, logrando así que el joven gimiera—. ¿Ni siquiera esto?— su mano se movió para acariciar la entrepierna de Stiles, y los dedos masajearon con ímpetu la endurecida carne.    
  
— ¡Derek! — Stiles maulló, jadeó y decidió comenzar con su propia clase de tortura. Sus manos se  movieron para sujetar las caderas de Derek, movió una de sus piernas y la acomodó entre los muslos del otro hombre. Comenzó a masajear el bulto en los tejanos del vaquero y sintió un temblor recorrer el cuerpo del otro hombre. Sonrió lleno de satisfacción y murmuró: —Puedo ser tan malvado como tú.   
  
Derek sabía que Stiles lo tenía en la palma de su delgada mano y que él haría lo que fuera que su pequeño quisiera. Se sentó y acomodó a Stiles sobre sus muslos. Sus labios tomaron posesión de los del joven y sus dedos abrieron el botón y la cremallera de sus tejanos. Derek introdujo su mano en los pantalones  de su amante y lo acarició sobre su ropa interior. Su pulso se aceleró al escuchar los jadeos de Stiles cuando éste lo frotaba, masajeaba y apretaba con suavidad. Sentía el pene debajo de su mano cálido y eso incrementaba la pasión.    
  
—Eres tan sensual —dijo Derek con voz ronca.    
  
—Yo... este... — la voz de Stiles se entrecortó cuando sintió que los dedos de Derek acariciaban la punta de su pene—. ¡Éste no es...mmm...el mejor...lu-lugar para esto!—Trató de encontrar las fuerzas para detener las caricias de Derek, pero su mano continuó aferrándose al musculoso hombro.    
  
— Pero es que se te ve tan sexy —gimió Derek. Lentamente levantó el pene de Stiles y lo liberó de sus tejanos. El aire frío chocó contra la acalorada piel del chico, haciéndole temblar—. Además no puedo esperar hasta que volvamos al hotel para saborearte y tocarte. —Con esas palabras, su mano tomó el endurecido pene del joven y comenzó a acariciar la suave piel.   
  
Stiles entrecerró los ojos mientras respiraba con la boca abierta. Corrientes eléctricas atravesaron su cuerpo, provocadas por la palma de una mano que se deslizaba sobre su pene. Observó la expresión de Derek mientras el hombre miraba la mano con que le acariciaba. Se acercó y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Derek, succionó la salada piel debajo de sus labios. Temblando, sintió la pasión incrementarse y ésta luchó por salir a la superficie como un buzo de debajo del océano.    
  
— Derek... oh...   
  
Derek se movió rápidamente, acomodó a Stiles en el asiento y tomó el pene rosado en la boca, cerrando los labios a su alrededor mientras Stiles perdía el control. El pequeño chillido que Stiles dejó escapar, lo complació más que nada en el mundo. Succionó con arrebato y no permitió que ni una gota se escapara de sus labios. Usó su lengua para limpiar a su amante y luego subió, lamiendo todo el cuerpo de Stiles. Los ojos del chico estaban cerrados y sus labios se abrieron para respirar. El corazón de Derek se aceleró al verlo y levantó una mano para mover un mechón sudoroso de cabello castaño.    
  
— Eres más bello que las montañas de nuestro rancho.   
  
Stiles movió su mano hasta su rostro para acariciar la cicatriz que recorría su mejilla y sus ojos se abrieron con incertidumbre.    
  
— ¿Incluso con esto?   
  
— Eso forma parte de ti, Stiles.  Eres completamente bello. — Derek se acercó y besó la cicatriz, moviendo sus labios por toda su longitud, desde donde comenzaba al lado de su ojo hasta la comisura de su boca—.Te amo.   
  
Los labios del joven dibujaron una sonrisa y los delgados brazos de Stiles rodearon sus hombros.    
  
—Yo también te amo.   
  
La limusina se detuvo y se compusieron la ropa antes de que el conductor les  abriera la puerta. Nada más entrar a la habitación del hotel, Derek le quitó la ropa a Stiles. Una vez el joven estuvo desnudo, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al dormitorio. Stiles rió suavemente mientras acariciaba la cabellera azabache del otro hombre.    
  
— Siempre te he comparado con un lobo, ¿lo sabías?   
  
Derek le miró con curiosidad y lo sentó sobre la cama. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de su amante sobre las sábanas de seda; era inocente y a la vez pecaminoso.   
  
—Tus ojos me recuerdan a los de un gran can y tu cabello es como el pelaje negro de los expertos lobos cazadores. —explicó Stiles, levantando los brazos para recibir a Derek en la cama.   
  
A Derek aún se le detenía la respiración al ver la tremenda belleza delante de sus ojos y lentamente se quitó la ropa antes de aceptar el abrazo de Stiles.   
  
Respiró profundamente, inhalando el aroma de Stiles en sus pulmones. Se acercó a él y presionó sus labios junto a los de Stiles; se movió hasta la punta de su nariz y luego avanzó hasta sus párpados. Besó ligeramente cada uno de ellos y luego dijo—: Eres lo único por lo que vivo. Mi vida estaba vacía hasta el día que te conocí. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz.   
  
Stiles sonrió con ternura y se acercó a acariciar la mejilla de Derek. Vio con alegría cómo el enorme vaquero recibía sus caricias como un lobo gigantesco.    
  
— Me haces feliz sólo con tu presencia. — Movió su pierna derecha y la colocó detrás de la espalda del otro hombre—. Hazme el amor, Derek. Por favor, —rogó y sintió como el hombre temblaba lleno de emoción.   
  
Sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave y dulce mientras Derek preparaba el cuerpo de Stiles para recibirlo. El joven suspiró lleno de placer mientras Derek penetraba su cuerpo, movió su otra pierna hasta que alcanzó su cintura y así acercó más sus cuerpos. Los ojos de Derek jamás dejaron de mirarlo mientras se movía lentamente. Stiles se aferró a los brazos del otro hombre, enterró los dedos en los músculos debajo de éstos y disfrutó de su conexión íntima. Sin palabras, sus cuerpos se ondularon juntos en un baile lánguido y amoroso.   
  
Derek bajó la cabeza y capturó la boca de su amante. No existía nada más que ellos dos. Los suaves suspiros de placer, las caricias y los besos tiernos, llenos de afecto, eran lo único a lo que prestaban atención.    
  
Stiles se aferró a Derek con desesperación, dejó escapar un grito de éxtasis mientras sus fluidos se esparcían entre sus cuerpos. Su apretado ano se contrajo alrededor de la carne invasiva de Derek, demandando la esencia del otro hombre y que su semen fuera expulsado de su cuerpo. Derek enterró su rostro en el cuello de Stiles mientras explotaba, gimió fuertemente al experimentar la fuerza succionadora del cuerpo del otro hombre. Finalmente, se quedó inmóvil. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron por la sobrecarga de sensaciones y Stiles movió una mano temblorosa por la cabellera oscura de Derek. No sintieron la necesidad de romper el silencio, se quedaron recostados simplemente saboreando el momento. Podrían haber transcurrido algunos segundos o quizás horas, antes de que Derek se separara del cuerpo de Stiles y se acomodara a su lado, luego abrazó al joven. Colocó su barbilla sobre la cabellera castaña de Stiles y suspiró lleno de satisfacción.    
  
— No puedo creer que Cora se case dentro de dos semanas. Me parece que estoy perdiendo a mi hermanita.    
  
Stiles se acurrucó y arrugó la nariz.    
  
— No perderás a tu hermanita, ganas un hermano.  Además,  jamás la había visto tan feliz. Le ama de verdad.   
  
—Buen será mejor que Tyson cuide de ella o le patearé el trasero hasta el Honky-tonk y de regreso —gruñó Derek.  
  
Stiles no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.    
  
— Creo que Cora puede cuidar muy bien de sí misma, Derek. Es una mujer fuerte y sabe lo que quiere. Además, Ty es un gran chico.    
  
— Estoy ansioso por volver al rancho mañana. Y no te marcharás, nunca más. Eres demasiado tentador y alguien podría intentar robarte otra vez. — los ojos color esmeralda de Derek se oscurecieron por los celos al recordar como Kingsley había tratado de captar el interés de Stiles.    
  
—Para —lo regañó Stiles gentilmente—.No quiero a nadie más, eres la persona que amo, Derek. Nadie te robará de mí.    
  
La expresión en la mirada de Derek se suavizó y le abrazó fuertemente, acariciando con una mano la delgada espalda de Stiles. Su mano tocó la cicatriz en la base de su columna vertebral y un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo. Casi perdió a su amante una vez; ese día lo atormentaría durante el resto de su vida. Trataba de no sobre-protegerlo, de dejar que viviera, pero a veces, necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para no encerrarlo y alejarlo del mundo.    
  
— No puedo soportar la idea de perderte, Stiles. Vales más que mi propia vida. Sin ti en ella, no merece la pena vivir. Te amo tanto.   
  
Stiles suspiró con amor y sonrió mientras se movía para mirar mejor a Derek.    
  
— No me iré a ningún lado. Eres mi hogar, me muero de ganas de regresar al rancho. Mantacor debe sentirse muy solo sin mí.    
  
— Ese caballo y tú. No puedo creer que todavía no pueda acercarme a él, pero tú... puedes hacer lo que quieras con ese caballo y él te deja. — Derek suspiró.   
  
Todavía le frustraba saber que Mantacor no quería nada con él.   
  
—Sé que eso te molesta —admitió Stiles—, pero a veces no es fácil ganarse la confianza de una criatura asustada. Algún día aprenderá a confiar en ti, Derek. Ten fe en él.   
  
Derek gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Le había llevado bastante tiempo ganarse la confianza de Stiles. Pero el temor se había ido alejando lentamente y había sido reemplazado por el amor y el afecto. Derek miró la mano derecha de Stiles, y sus ojos se centraron en el anillo de su dedo. Para la navidad,  le había entregado un anillo de prometido. No esperaba que Stiles llorara y le había impactado ver que esos ojos color wiskey que tanto amaba, se habían llenado de lágrimas que rodaron lentamente sobre sus mejillas. Pero Stiles también tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un segundo más tarde el joven se lanzaba sobre él, reacción que lo tomó por sorpresa. Ahora tenía un anillo similar en su dedo, señal de su promesa con el joven.    
  
Permanecieron recostados en silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro. Los pensamientos de Derek se centraron en la razón por la que Stiles había encontrado la fuerza para volver a caminar y rompió el silencio al preguntar.    
  
— ¿Aún piensas en ella?   
  
Stiles sabía a quién se refería y asintió.    
  
— Sí, pienso en ella. Me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo y que  todavía viviera. Sin embargo, sé que está feliz donde quiera que esté. Hablo con su padre de vez en cuando. Se ha vuelto a casar con una viuda con dos hijos. Dice que le han ayudado a reponerse, pero aún la extraña. Supongo que siempre lo hará. No es justo que un padre viva más que su hijo.   
  
— ¿Crees...?— titubeó Derek, no estaba seguro de si debía hablar de esto.   
  
— ¿Qué? — Stiles lo miró con curiosidad, frunciendo el ceño. Derek  jamás había temido decir lo que pensaba.   
  
— ¿Que sería posible que quisieras adoptar un niño algún día? — Derek contuvo la respiración. Había pensado en ello cada día desde la muerte de Becca.   
  
Deseaba darle un hogar maravilloso y amoroso a un niño que lo necesitara. Para alguien como Stiles, cuya niñez había sido cortada, ésa podría ser una oportunidad sin igual.   
  
Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de la sorpresa e inspiró fuertemente.    
  
— Pensé que no querías tener hijos.   
  
— Antes pensaba eso porque no quería traer a alguien a este mundo para que sufriera lo mismo que yo, pero no podría tener una mejor experiencia en la vida, que criar un hijo a tu lado.    
  
El silencio se apoderó de la habitación por un momento y Derek comenzó a sentirse incómodo, preguntándose si Stiles no había dicho una palabra porque su respuesta era no, pero entonces una bella sonrisa apareció en los labios de Stiles.    
  
— Me encantaría criar un niño contigo, Derek. Creo que serás un padre maravilloso, aunque tú no lo creas.   
  
Derek dejó escapar el aliento y abrazó con fuerza a Stiles. Mientras hablaba, su aliento movía las hebras de cabello de la frente de Stiles y éstas cosquilleaban ligeramente al joven.    
  
— Podemos comenzar a mirarlo en cuanto volvamos a casa. Creo que Cora estará feliz de saber que será tía.   
  
Stiles no podía creer lo maravillosa que era su vida y lo bien que había salido todo. En su mente aún residían pensamientos oscuros que trataban de convencerle de que esto no duraría, pero él no permitía que tomaran posesión de él. Su corazón no se lo permitía. Formaba parte de una familia y no podía dejar que esos pensamientos oscuros le derrotaran.    
  
Le había llevado mucho tiempo encontrar la felicidad de la que disfrutaba ahora y se negaba a dejarla ir sin luchar. Escuchó la respiración de Derek relajarse, haciéndole saber que el vaquero se había quedado dormido y se acurrucó a su lado. Cerró los ojos cuando el otro hombre lo abrazó, cubriéndolo y protegiéndolo de las pesadillas que lo pudieran amenazar. El cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse mientras empezaba a quedarse dormido, las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el firmamento cubriendo la tierra e iluminaban a aquellos que lo necesitaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio los capítulos serán cortos después serán más largos. Lo prometo.  
> Se agradecen los kudos y los comentarios :3
> 
> Si alguien sabe como ponerle imagen a los capítulos (Eh visto que algunos lo hacen ¬¬) me encantaría que me dijeran cómo hacerlo. Gracias.


End file.
